


Beeauty and the Monster

by KillerKells202



Series: Monsters [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, All Powerful Salem, Alpha Hazel, Alpha Yang Xiao Long, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Arguing, Bad Puns, Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Brother Bear Reference, Bumblebee Endgame, City of Bones AU, Domestic problems, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Forced vampire change, Full Moon, Futanari, Gay Yang Xiao Long, Good Adam Taurus, Grooming, Happy Ending, Human Blake, Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ilia has visions, Imprinting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation (Mentioned), Minor Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Minor Character Death, Minor Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Mortal Intruments AU, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character isn't mine, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse (mentioned), Pregnant Sex, Sensitive Touch, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Birth, Vampire Adam, Vampire Artur, Vampire Blake, Vampire Ilia, Vampress Cinder, Vampress Sienna, Wedding Fluff, Werewolf Blake, Werewolf Changing Ceremony, Werewolf Original Character, Werewolf Ruby (Red Wolf), Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Weiss (Arctic Wolf), Werewolf Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 78,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Yang Xiao Long, seventeen year old blonde female werewolf who is alpha imprints on a woman at school, Blake Belladonna, the most gorgeous human at school. Ghira Belladonna knows his daughter needs friends and after her ex-boyfriend, Adam Taurus has disappeared for a year hopes the popular friendly blonde becomes friends and gets her to open up again. Yang knows her ex-boyfriend is a vampire and that Blake planned on turning, but can she convince her that maybe being a vampire isn't the best thing for her? Maybe being with her, or even being a wolf is?





	1. Love and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Something like this has always been on my mind, especially chapter 2, but I imagined it with different characters, not RWBY. I am not disappointed with this, surprisingly. I hope you enjoy it! Chapter 1 and four are really short. May/may not do a part two of how it ends up darker and different. 
> 
> Also! If I need to turn it to explicit due to the smut, please let me know. This is mature for me, but I will have no issues upgrading it and turning it up!

Yang isn't quite sure how it happens. She knows exactly how it happens. She shares a class with Blake, creamy, pale skin, amber eyes and dark, black hair, emo type, her type. As soon as she looks up to see the new girl in the class, she stares, stares and stares. Finds out later from her wolf pack mates she shares class with that she imprinted. She imprinted on Blake Belladonna. She never thought she'd imprint at all, no less on the most beautiful girl at school. 

Right now, she's riding her motorcycle with Blake Belladonna's arms wrapped around her. The past year, the two have been spending a lot of time together. Ghira Belladonna introduced Yang Xiao Long, popular, blonde, female, alpha of the wolf tribe native to their area, to his daughter. Ghira simply told her that's she's been depressed since her boyfriend, Adam Taurus, a vampire of the local coven, and neighbor left with his family. It's been over a year now with nothing of his return or any form of contact. Yang was popular and nothing but good things have been said about her. 

Blake was cute, pretty, human, she knew about vampires where her dad did not, now she knows about werewolves and some of their culture. Yang hoped Adam stayed gone as she didn't like him. It wasn't just because he was a vampire, that was part of it, but he had no respect for anyone. He always had to prove he was better. It amazed her vampires could love in the first place. 

When they arrived at Blake's house, they took off their helmets and hopped off. Yang kissed her girlfriend goodbye as they always did. This time, instead of going up the stairs, Blake paused, uncertain, her left hand held her right arm like she did when she was nervous. Yang would do anything to see her smiling again. She gently lifted her chin to stare into her gorgeous eyes. “Blake, what is it?” 

“He's not coming back, is he?” She asked sadly, part hopeful portrayed in her amber eyes. 

While Yang hated her bringing him up, she always had some sort of hope he would return. Yang didn't want to tell her no because no one knew for sure, but didn't want to say yes and risk losing her. “They've been gone nearly a year. You haven't heard anything from him. I won't lie and say yes-.”

Blake reached up and kissed her passionately. It was the longest kiss they've shared in some time. Her arms wrapped around her neck. Yang's arms wrapped around her waist. “I think I'm ready.” Yang wanted it, Blake was uncertain. Yang never said so or even pushed but she knew.

“Blake, are you sure? You have a lot of emotions running through you. I think-.” 

“My parents are out of town. I trust you. I want to give myself to you. Adam isn't returning. He's gone, though part of me went with him, I want to be happy again. I want this, I want you-.”

It was Yang's turn to lean down and kiss her. Blake smiled and calculated her steps to lead Yang up to her bedroom. Yang kissed her deeply, holding her cheek to keep her in place. Blake playfully pushed her away to undo her shirt. Yang back her into a wall, kissed deeply before inserted her tongue into her mouth. The two danced with one another as Yang's hands felt her sides and memorized her features though touch. 

Yang smiled and took her shirt off to join the floor then attacked her lips again, red, swollen, too hot not to kiss. The blonde felt the wolf inside her shake its cage, demanding to be set free and mate. Blake was human, Yang refused to hurt her. If Blake were a wolf, Yang would have no issues uncaging the alpha within, not for their first time. 

She felt the strain of holding back. “Blake, before we go too far, I need to tell you something.” 

“Can it wait?” She inhaled sharply through her nose to attack again.

Yang picked her up from her butt and set her on the bed staring down into her amber eyes. She pinned her wrists as not to be distracted. “Since becoming an alpha, my body has been altered slightly.” She had her full non-distracted attention now. “Because I have outdone the males and beat any challengers, I can mate with females. ...I can get them pregnant...with ah... With my penis.” She released her hands to allow Blake freedom to move.

The amber-eyed female took a bit of time to process this information. “You have a penis?”

“To mate with females of my pack, yes.”

“Have you?”

She whispered moving closer. “I would never cheat on you.” Yang assured her with a kiss. “I would never leave you.” Kiss. “I would never hurt you. I love you.” 

Blake could feel herself melting in Yang's heat, losing herself in all her muscles as her hands felt every inch of them, her arms, her still covered buxom chest, her serious ab muscles. Her curiosity grew when her hand slipped lower over Yang's boy shorts. Her eyes widened with its size. How she managed to keep it contained was a mystery. 

“Blake.” Yang's hips bucked causing the bulge closer to her hand. “It's a little sensitive. I'm still getting used to it.” 

The dark-haired woman had no idea what it was, but she wanted more. She pulled Yang down on top of her, Yang tracing over her back to remove her sports bra. It was challenging, but Yang admitted it kept her chest tightly together so they weren't swaying. Yang started kissing her neck hungrily. “Hickies a go?” 

“Yes!” She hissed. She didn't like Yang marking her in their make-out sessions, but there was no sense in hiding it. She wanted people to know she was with Yang. 

Yang bit down on her neck causing Blake to groan then sucking on it to localize it before using her tongue to soothe it. Blake was hers. She claimed Blake as hers. Quickly, Yang made short work of her bra kissing down her breast bone, chest, sucking on her as she teased. 

The human was having none of it as she tried pulling her up to kiss her again. They stayed locked while fumbling with Blake's pants as she kicked them off. Yang inhaled a long breath through her nose. Now that she could smell her clearly, Blake smelled so sweet. She wanted more. She wanted all of her. Her eyes turned red with lust. Yang undid her own pants. Slowly, agonizing, she slipped Blake's panties off which had her arching and asking for more. 

Yang kissed down her neck, over her breasts, down her stomach and stopping at her prize. She took a long, savoring a lick. Blake unsure of what she was doing jumped in surprise at the contact with a mewl. The blonde used her strong arms to wrap around her hips to hold her down as she made precise, pressurized licks. 

Yang loved her taste. She hated comparing herself to a dog, but she lapped at her juices licking everywhere there was flavor. The wolf in her listened to her different tones, where she touched and how much pressure to use. 

“Yang please. I need this. I need you.” 

Her pleas were heard when the alpha inserted her tongue. It immediately had an effect as her back arched, head against the pillow and a yell of relief left her throat. Yang couldn't take it. She wagged her tongue excitedly, like a dog all around and in random motions. Blake didn't know what to expect, even as her body reacted without her permission. 

The alpha noted she wouldn't come like that and focused on the areas that made her moan and tense. Her body coiled when Yang hit a spot and focused her tongue directly on it. If her hips weren't held down, she'd trap her head and force her to stay there. 

Blake gasped as Yang used her index finger to play with her. The blonde kept her over stimulated. The brunette was bucking her hips in Yang's face as she couldn't escape. The pressure was building her stomach. It felt like she had to pee but it was a different feeling. “Yang!” She cried out as Yang lapped at her rushing fluids. The alpha kept her prey close but released her hips to allow her to ride it out. 

“You are a work of art when you cum.”

Her cheeks flushed as she shifted nervously under her lilac gaze. “Let me catch my breath and I'll do you.” 

“Actually Blake, if it's okay with you, I want to, you know, put my penis inside you.” 

Blake felt a little nervous. She felt like she owed Yang, but she didn't. Yang did that of her own-.

She noticed she wasn't comfortable. “Blake, it's okay if you're not comfortable with it. I still want to do you. This time, I want to make you cum with my fingers.” 

“Can I rest a little bit?” She wasn't angry but it came out accusatory. 

She rolled her eyes playfully “Fine, but I'm still going to pleasure you.”

The blonde worshiped her body kissing every inch of her. Touching every inch of skin she could. The woman under her hummed allowed herself to be touched and kissed by the one she loved. She loved Yang. Yang held her heart. The one who loved her the most. “Yang, forget your fingers, I want to feel you inside me. I'll worry about that later.”

“ _We'll_ worry about that later.” She emphasized kissing her neck. 

Yang pulled down her underwear to reveal her shaft. A thick nine and a half inch rod. “As the alpha, I get to the largest one in the pack.” She admitted then whispered in her ear. “I'll be gentle.” 

“I trust you. I love you.”

“I love you most.” 

Yang angled it at her entrance waiting for permission. Blake nodded and inched it forward. The brunette was taken back a little bit by the weird stretch. “Oh!” She could feel it swelling inside her. 

“Geez!” Yang felt like she died and went to paradise. As dramatic as it sounded, Blake felt that good. She was inside her, sharing this moment with her. Blake clamped onto her. She needed to hold herself off from cumming right then. She had to satisfy her love first. “You feel so damn good.” Yang whispered. Slowly, Yang pushed inch by inch forward and out until she met a fleshy barrier. Blake twitched a little bit in discomfort. She hoped she helped lubricate her enough or this was going to hurt. “You ready?” She had to ask, she needed to see her eyes to know the answer. 

With no response, Yang rubbed her in circles with her index finger. Blake was wiggling, moaning and becoming a mess. She was still sensitive from her last climax. Her walls were squeezing down on Yang as she had no control of them. “Yes! I'm ready! Oh shit!” 

Yang leaned down and kissed her gently, pulling her fingers away. “I'm ready.” Blake told her again in a whisper truly meaning it this time. 

“I won't let it hurt.” 

Yang held her hand and kissed the back of it. She locked lips, pushed forward a few inches and stilled. Blake didn't feel pain. She felt a little discomfort and a weird stretch, but that was all. If anything, she squeezed Yang's hand taught and moaned into her mouth. 

“Is that the best you can do?” She teased in a breathless whisper. 

“Marry me.” Yang kissed the back of her hand trailing down her arm, to her shoulders, neck then lips.

“When are you going to propose properly?”

“When you say a pun.”

“Never going to happen.” She loved the feeling of Yang inside of her. She wasn't as far as she could be either. 

“Never say never.” Yang booped her nose and pushed forward, hilting herself in one motion. 

“Yang!”

“Blake!” She fell forward and panted. “Oh Ansestors.” This was the best feeling in the world. She and Blake were one, physically, intimately connected. She was all the way inside her. Blake kept, squeezing her, not that she had any control of it. Blake was amazing in herself. Yang wanted to help her see that. 

“Yang, please, start thrusting, my love.” She wanted more. The feel changed her and how'd she talk. She never called her my love before but it flt so perfectly. 

“Oh that voice.”

The alpha couldn't hold herself back, she pulled nearly out all the way and slowly, inched forward. She did this a few times testing Blake's reaction. She heard quiet moans in her throat and moved faster. Now that's a proper moan. Yang forced herself not to rut into her, at least not yet. Even against the alpha inside her. 

“Yang, please. Faster. Harder-Ah! Yes! Yes! There! Nnhh.” She whimpered at the end as Yang hit a new barrier. 

Yang's eyes widened with worry at first and stopped. She realized how deep inside her she really was. She had to weigh her options, pull out a little bit and fucked her without hilting or force her way past her barrier and possibly impregnate her. 

“Yang? What is-Oh!” 

Yang grabbed her hips and pushed into her as far and as fast as possible. She roared victoriously once inside. She was locked inside, knotting in her mate. 

“Yang!” Blake cried out partly in pain as she came. She didn't really know what was happening or why Yang was acting like she was. She just rutted into her all the sudden without warning. Knowing she couldn't pull out all the way, Yang thrust into her without abandon, causing some pain for Blake with how deep she was. Locked inside, Yang came inside her. 

Blake felt the warm seed inside her, feeling full and bloated. The alpha still stayed inside for a few moments, following instinct. She smiled seeing a mix of their fluids flowing out of her without the blockage. Yang turned into her wolf form and licked gently, clearing her of both their fluids. 

Blake felt like she was in paradise. Her insides felt warm and the tongue warm, wet, tongue felt amazing. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment before they would have to leave and get Plan B. Neither of them were ready to become parents. 

The wolf turned back into her human form and cuddled beside her. She kissed her slightly sweaty forehead and the top of her head. “I love you. You are so beautiful, amazing and precious. My love, my Blake Belladonna.” 

“I love you too, my pack leader.” She turned to face her, head under her chin and arms wrapped around her. Her hips and insides hurt move but she didn't care. She was with Yang and that's all that mattered. She was with Yang and Yang was with her. 

A few months later, their relationship was solid and steady. They got the Plan B after their first night and Blake was now on solid birth control as Yang broke condoms and sex felt better without them. At least their relationship would be solid if not for the return of a certain vampire and his family. 

Yang and Blake were near the wood line hanging out. Yang in wolf form with her head in Blake's lap kissing her often, not that Blake minded. The alpha heard him approaching and growled. 

“What is it?” She asked the golden wolf with concern. 

“Is this what you've become, my love? Hanging around animals?”

“Better animals than bloodsucking murderers.” Yang snapped standing to great the intruder. “This is wolf territory, you know the law, or do I have to claim your head?” She growled through her teeth. 

“Hey. Easy.” Blake held both her arms out coming between them to keep them from fighting. “What do you want Adam?” Blake sighed. She couldn't deny she had feelings for him, even with all heartache. She still missed him. It was buried deep inside and brought right back to the surface when she saw him. 

“I want you, Blake.” He handed her a bouquet of flowers. 

“What makes you think I want you? You've been gone for a year Adam, no contact, no calls, no messages, nothing.” She was angry but her feelings were there. 

“You still love me.” He stated. Yang bared her teeth and growled. 

“Down girl.” Blake warned. 

“I couldn't help it. The vampires said we needed to move because of a threat and we couldn't let anyone know where we were. I wanted to write you, contact you, but I couldn't. Please Blake, please forgive me.”

“Adam, you could've told me the day before, or the day of, that you left, that you were leaving. You had time to pack, you had time to tell me, even a simple text.” She was about to turn away when he grabbed her wrist, tugging her back painfully.

“You think it's that easy? You think-.”

“Enough! Time to go vampire. You are not welcome here.” Yang got right in his face. “You cross into sacred territory again unannounced I will kill you.” 

“No you wouldn't.” He pushed his luck. “Blake wouldn't forgive you.” He snickered and walked away. 

“Blake.” Yang turned to leave but saw her following after Adam. “Blake?” Her heart tore as tears gathered. She fell to the ground. After all this time... She still loves him. She turned into a wolf and scratched the trees, marking her territory, but also in anger. And me? I was just a distraction. She never loved me! She never cared! Yang howled angrily. 

Blake ran when she saw Ilia and gave her a hug. “I missed you.” 

Ilia hugged her back tight. “I missed you too. No offense but you smell like a dog that's been playing outside too long.” She laughed not knowing. 

“That's because I saw her hanging out those woodland dogs.” Adam said cleaning his sword. 

“Those mangy, fleabag, mutts? Blake's for Paradise sake, what were you thinking?” 

“I don't think I was.” 

“I'm going outside. I've missed this place.” Adam left out the sliding glass door. 

Ozpin, the vampire family leader came through the door with a suitcase in hand. “Miss. Belladonna, it's good to see you again.”

“Likewise.” She smiled though it didn't reach her eyes. It was his fault they left. 

Ilia and Blake began talking, after Blake showered from the smell of Yang. Ilia shared what happened while they were gone, where they went and everything else. Blake shared what she did and tried to leave Yang out of it as much as possible knowing they, like most vampires, except Ozpin who tolerated them, didn't like werewolves. 

“No wonder why your mind is cloudy. You've been hanging around that wolf too much and too long.” They both laughed though Blake's was a little forced. It was then Ilia froze. She stood there staring into nothing. Blake knew she had a vision and would wait until Ilia snapped out of it to tell her about it.


	2. Things Are Not What They Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitation rights? Just give her a death sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me apologize to begin with. Let me apologize for what [you're about to read] (Linkin Park Lyrics-In Between) I'm posting this 2 a.m. my time. I can't write or edit very well. I already had it written so let's hope I corrected as much as I wanted or needed. 
> 
> Here's a long chapter to last you for a month until I post Chapter 3. Chapter 3 is just as long if not longer than Chapter 2. Chapter 4 is short. I do plan to include additional parts that aren't part of the main story. They will be posted after this work is complete as I am working on writing them. They are dark and are additional because of that. You don't have to read them as they aren't part of the story at all. In no way shape of form. Just an additional werewolf piece with alternate parts that I could or thought about changing if not an alternate ending. I chose not to include them as I already wrote this and the ideas came to me later, but I like how this story turned out better. 
> 
> If you wish to save yourself from emotion turmoil, I will suggest reading the ending notes at the bottom. *Spoiler!* Should you choose to read the ending notes, this chapter will be spoiled for you and may appear less interesting. You have been warned!
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!

Ilia and Blake continued talking for about an hour until a squeal was heard. A wolf that was injured. “Yang!” Blake ran after her toward the sound. She gasped when she saw Adam nearly hovering above her, red sword in hand. 

“I told you Blake was mine and that she loved me. Instead of staying with you, she chose me. Her fate as a vampire is sealed.” 

Yang struggled to get her feet. “And I told you, I would kill you the next time you stepped into wolf territory.” Yang stood on a large rock, her pack behind her silently cheering her on but curious if Adam would win as he injured her. She cleared her head of their doubts. 

Just then, Yang charged, she lunged at Adam. The vampire barely moved. Sliced her arm, clean off in one go as she fell to the ground lifeless. “Yang!” Blake rushed to her side. The golden wolf turned back into her human form due to weakness. 

The rest of the pack but one, the previous leader, ran as they were instructed. He would take it from here. He knew Yang was still young to be leader, but beat him fair and square as she was always meant to. Unfortunately, she may have lived to see her last fight as alpha, possibly even staying in the pack. Hazel knew he could easily beat this vampire if he wanted. 

“You still care about her, my darling? She's a beast, a wild dog. She could give infect you with rabies and diseases. They're wild, savages-.”

“Enough.” Hazel said. “You've done enough damage here _vampire_ You've proven your point but don't insult us because a young leader of brute force lost this fight. There is no need to insult us. Go back to your coven before the High Leader hear of this and is forced to break even.” 

“Yeah, whatever, I'm bored anyway.” He started walking. “You coming Blake?”

“I'll be there in a bit.” She didn't want to show Adam any tears. “Is she going be okay?” Blake asked quiet enough Adam wouldn't hear as he briskly walked away. 

Due to Yang's wolf abilities, the wound stopped bleeding but because it was open, it needed to be looked at. She'll heal. Her pride damaged. Her ego needed to be taken down a few notches, but not like this.” He didn't want to tell Blake that Yang loved her too much for her own good, or that the pack will see her as weak with only three legs. They'll forget she took Hazel down herself though she failed many times. They'll say she's the weak link and have Alpha Hazel kill her if not banish her. Blake didn't need that on her conscience. “She's a fighter. She'll be okay. She needs to be with her pack to heal.”

“Would it be okay if I send Doctor Ozpin?” The peace between vampires and werewolves were edging on the boarder of peace. She had to be careful. Blake knew Ozpin and Hazel were peaceful about things, neither liking the vampire rules or leaders. Ozpin followed his own morals that still made him human. 

“In that case, I'll meet him at the hospital.” 

Days later, Yang groaned as she was coming to. Her eyes fluttering opened and closed. “Wha-Adam! Ah!” She yelped in pain. 

“Hey, relax, it's okay.” 

“Ha-Hazel?” Her voice crackled. 

“You're okay pup. Drink some of this.” He held it to her mouth so she wouldn't reach for it with her dominate arm and freak out. 

Yang took two swallows before spitting it out violently. The spit particles could be seen floating in the air. “What was that!?” It burned her mouth going down. 

“Magnesium. I guess you're the twenty-five percent where it has a taste instead of nothing or tasting like unfiltered water. At least your feeling better.”

“What happened?” 

“You lunged at Adam.” He paused. “He cut off your arm and you've been out for a few days.”

“What?” She looked down at what was left of her arm. “No. No. No!” She shook her head. She couldn't believe it. She should've had him. She should've been more careful. She should've won.

“Easy.” He tried to calm her. 

“No! I lost! Blake! She's in trouble! She's in danger!” She tried getting up again only to have Hazel force her down again. 'I have to get to Blake.' She told him telepathically. 

“I'm sorry.” He scuffed her to calm her. “Blake is with Adam. There's nothing you can do.”

'You don't get it. I love her. I imprinted on her! She's meant to be with me!' She told him urgently in her mind. She had to protect her from him. 

“I get that you lost, you need to calm down and accept your loss.” 

Tears streamed down her face as she was forced to face what happened. Her reality of what happened, the outcome and the consequences of that outcome were coming to her all at once. “What about the pack? What of a new leader?” The blonde asked frantically. 

“Relax. We can figure that out once you're ready to return.”

“Alright...” She laid back accepting there was nothing she could do. “Thanks Hazel. For being here and everything.”

“You're welcome pup. I better get back and see what Ozpin might do about this mess.”

Lilac eyes turned to his back as the giant of a man started walking away. “Hazel, I don't want anything to happen. I jumped too soon. This was my fault. I was asking for a fight I couldn't win against. ...Again.” She was thinking about all the times she sparred and wrestled with Hazel before she felt like she could win. She lost a bunch, but with her determination, she finally won. 

“I'll consider it.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Honesty time pup. Let the girl go. She's not ready to be with you, she may never chose you. I know you imprinted, I know it sucks. Let. Her. Go.” With those words of advice, he walked out. 

Yang went to punch the air, then remembered her arm. “Right.” She laid in the hospital bed cursing herself for the pun, hopeless and alone. She had her phone beside her and thought about texting Blake, letting her know she was up but thought against it. She sighed and tried to fall asleep. Only nightmares awaited her. She stayed up and just stared. She stared into nothing. No one. Time seemed to still. She knew her old fighting spirit that would go stir crazy, but she didn't feel it, didn't feel like fighting anymore. Could she still fight? She felt...hopeless. 

Ruby, her younger half-sister, sister, if anyone asked and as far as they were concerned, came to visit. She updated Yang on what was going on with the pack as they started fighting among themselves. The girl's never seen Yang so out of it, empty. She was a shell now and what was worse, there was nothing she could do.

After a what seemed like a week, Yang returned to the pack, broken and... Done? Since they had been fighting among themselves without much leadership, Yang asserted her dominance first. She needed to be strong again. Fake it 'till you make it. She roared as soon as she entered her territory. 'Who wants to challenge me first!?' She telepathically asked. It started with growls, roars and some physically expertise. She barely won a few of them. She was scratched up pretty bad but she gained some confidence. As soon as Hazel stepped forward, stopping the next fight, she backed down. Yang learned from her past mistakes. She beat him with both arms, barely, to only have one... Hazel was now alpha, leader of the pack. 

'You've proven yourself in a fight, even with three paws. You are welcome to stay.' The new alpha told the previous one. Normally alphas would kill or banish the other, but their pack was different. As long as the other cooperated, there was no point. 

Yang bowed her head in thanks and walked away with her head held high though she didn't feel it. She chose the far corner of the territory to hang out by herself. Her only visitor being her sister. The Red Wolf tried to instigate her sister in a play fight to cheer her up. She didn't know what to do and gave up. She knew she was smaller than the other wolves and though she was decent in a fight, made a better strategist. 

“Ruby.” Yang called. 

The younger one wrapped her in a hug. “I'm so glad you're okay and you can stay.”

“Someone's gotta take care of you.” She tried to smile. The young wolf laid next to her as Yang started grooming her. She playfully made protest noises and tried to push her away with her paws. They continued to play for a little bit, Yang still a little unsteady but it didn't matter to the young pup. Today was a better day.

A few days later, Yang is summoned through a short bark by Hazel. He tells her she has a visitor. The way he said it didn't sound good. She trotted the clearing and saw Blake. She looked, scared, guilty and nervous. 

“Blake.” Yang was about to hug her before she caught her scent. She sniffed a couple times to make sure. “Blake?” 

She knew... Blake was hoping to tell her to make this easier but Yang had a better sense of smell than Adam. His power was that he was stronger than most vampires, not scent, visions or anything like that, jut strength. 

Yang wrapped Blake up in a one armed hug anyway. “Where do you want to talk?” She whispered in her ear. She missed touching her, this bit of contact felt like she was coming alive.

Blake knew her house was vampire territory. Since the vampires came back, Yang wouldn't be welcomed there, especially after the fight. “Is there a quiet place in the Sacred Lands?” 

Yang didn't want the pack smelling or seeing her. “Hang on.” She picked her up in a bridal carry, her stub supporting her as much as possible and brought her to a corner. Yang turned into a wolf and licked her face and rested her head on her stomach. They laid down in the leaves. 

Yang knew her by now, knew she liked talking to her wolf and being more comfortable rather than her human form. “You and I both know Adam's body is dead. I haven't had sex with him. He's also cold and can't produce sperm. …It's yours.” Yang rubbed her head against her stomach. Lilac eyes met saddened amber. “Yang... I... I don't know if I want it.” The golden wolf sighed through her nose and laid her head in her lap. Blake stroked her head as she continued to speak. “I'd be a wolf, and I know you've always wanted children. What if it was raised by both pack and coven?” Yang stood at erect attention. She was unsteady on three legs. She shook her head. “Why not? You love this child, Adam could-hey.” Yang nudged her. “He could. You don't know him like I do.” 

The wolf used her mouth to pull up Blake's sleeve, revealing a blue bruise. “He doesn't realize his strength since he's been around other vampires and not a human.” Yang shook her head furiously. “It was an accident.” Yang's snout pointed to the ribbon covering her wrist. “That was when he grabbed me before you had to be taken to the hospital. He didn't know he anything wrong.” 

Lilac eyes narrowed. The wolf turned human as wolves couldn't speak except to another wolf. “And the minute he finds out that the child you're carrying isn't his, he will beat you to kill precious life. May I speak now?” Yang was going to go on a tangent. She started speaking before given the okay. “He left you. He disappeared without a word. No call, no text, no nothing. He was gone over a year. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he returns. The whole year and three months we were together don't even matter. I love you. I imprinted on you. I never told you, but I did. We were in class and the moment you walked in I just kept staring. I was in a trance cause by you, and you didn't even know. I want to be with you. It hurts me to see you with. It hurts that I smell him on you. I hate he hurts you and you allow it. You're better than that. You deserve better-.”

“And you think I deserve you?”

“You deserve better than me.” Blake was taken back. Yang was perfect. Yang was the bright shining sun in her darkness. How could Yang even think she deserves better than her? “You deserve to be with someone who has four limbs, a heartbeat and warmth. You deserve someone who can fight for you. You deserve someone who can give you the world. I know this much. You deserve better than Adam and you deserve better than me-.”

Blake couldn't take it anymore. She held both her cheeks and kissed her. Yang was surprised but pushed back into her. “I do love you. The past year has been amazing. You were the only one there for me and could comfort me. I love Adam more. He's the one I want to be with. I'm sorry Yang. You'll have visitation rights to see your child when you want.”

“Our child.” Yang reminded her and placed her forehead with Blake's. Visitation rights? She was just going to be visitor in their child's life? Just give her a death sentence. She held both her hands looking to the ground. Blake was pregnant with their cub and it should've been the happiest moment, but instead her heart was yanked out of her chest. “What do you want to do right now?”

“I want to lay here and cuddle for a bit, like old times.”

“Okay.” The golden colored wolf laid down with Blake resting on her. Yang curled her body so her head was rubbing against Blake's stomach. She closed her eyes happy with her current situation. Happier than she's been since Adam and his coven returned. 

Hours later Yang's ears twitched. She heard familiar voices though not friendly. The low growl in her throat woke Blake from her slumber. “What is it?” 

“Blake! Blake!? Where are you!?” She could hear Adam and Ilia calling for her. 

“Guess I better go.” Yang whimpered and nudged her leg. “Goodbye Yang.” The wolf stood up, gently knocked her over and bit her shoulder. She left a mark that would last. “What was that for?” Blake asked with anger and rubbed the wound. Yang snorted through her nose in return. Saddened lilac eyes watched her go in a partial run, back to vampires, back to Adam. She lowered her head and let out a long whimper. Since the moon was out her sorrowed cry filled the once silent night. Hers were the only cry alone. She laid down and curled in on herself. 

Sometime later, she sister joined her, attempting to be silent to judge her mood. Yang stared at her sister and gave her a half smile and gestured to come closer with her head. In the silence, Yang shared what happened through telepathy. Just between them and the pack leader. No secrets were kept from the pack leader. They could read everyone's mind. The Red Wolf whimpered knowing how badly Yang wanted to have a cub with the woman she loved. A visitor was unbearable to her. It was something, but needed to completely part of the child's life. 

Several days later, Yang felt Blake's distress. Not even caring what the others thought or what the vampires would do to her, she ran. She ran to Ozpin's house, jumped through the glass door, rolling with the impact and jolted up the stairs to Adam's room where Blake's scent was most predominant. All the vampires started at each other as questions filled their head. Their questions would soon be answered with a screaming match. 

As soon as Yang entered, Blake was on the floor convulsing. No! She looked over her body and saw teeth marks. Adam had bit her. Before she could suck it out, Adam punched her and she returned it, sending him though a wall. Yang did the only thing she could think of and sucked it out. Soon, the mother of her child was stabilized and safe. Adam had just returned from being sucker punched. 

“What did you do!?” He growled angrily. 

“I prevented from turning vampire against her will! Turning her would kill-.” She stopped herself. Adam probably didn't know she was pregnant. 

“She wanted to change.” 

“No she didn't. She sent me a distress call which the only reason I'm here.”

“She wanted to become a vampire.”

“Not in her current condition. She's not eating as much as she needs to. She's lost weight, she's skinny, she's not sleeping very well and this is only my initial assessment of her. You need to stop laying hands on her. She's not your punching bag. She's a _human_." Yang enunciated. 

“She wants to be a vampire, not a wolf. She chose me over you. Blake is mine.”

“She doesn't belong to anyone but herself.” Blake seriously wanted to raise their child with this vampire? She would fight to no end in order to keep their child away from him. 

Ozpin entered the room hearing enough. “This ends now. You.” He pointed to Yang. “Leave. You.” He pointed to Adam with his cane. “Downstairs.” He carried Blake into another room. He knew the signs to look for during pregnancy and Blake had them, though not a healthy expectant mother. He knew the situation was complex as far as teen drama goes. He guessed Yang knew and Blake might've told Adam. 

Yang apologized for the door, placed some money on the table and left the way she came. Hazel understood where she was coming from, but she was still out of line. He pulled the glass from her skin as she hissed through her teeth. Hazel told her he'd think up a punishment in the morning. He needed to be creative in a way that she'll get over Blake. They both knew she was stubborn. 

Her punishment was writing an essay about imprinting, the thoughts, feelings and how she would let Blake go. She hated writing. There was no point. School was pointless. Everything she needed was in the woods. If she couldn't build or fix, she'd figure it out. She didn't understand why he made her write it, but he did. The more she repeated it, the more she would believe it. Without Blake there to prove otherwise, she'd lose sight of her. 

A week later, Hazel brought Yang a letter, a summons to the White Fang. She took a deep breath to prepare herself. This wasn't good. The White Fang, the highest vampire leaders. They controlled the rules and the regulations of all vampires. She was to appear before the vampire court based on her 'questionable' actions. 

Hazel sighed. “I don't know how word got to them. Ozpin and I, we both agreed it shouldn't go this far. Everything between you two is out of our control. Ozpin could see my reasoning when I defend you. Neither of us couldn't understand Adam's reasoning with the physical abuse, mental manipulation or anything else. Ozpin found him as a young adult. It doesn't excuse his behavior but no one knows what he's been through. We're hoping they can make a fair choice that favors for both parties.”

“They're vampires!” Yang argued back. “High Leader Sienna the most biased against werewolves. One of our kind hurt her to make her so. There's no fair choice to be made. They're all going to side with him. It doesn't matter what I say-what any werewolf says. They'll take Adam's word over mine. If Blake were to show up, which I don't think she will, I don't even think they'll believe a human. She'd probably cover for him anyway.” She sighed. “Hazel, nothing I do matters.” I might as well just disappear. 

“You're not leaving!” Yang's eyes widened in shock. She meant to say that last part to herself. Her thoughts were not her own anymore. “You're not going anywhere. You're hurting, but you'll live through this.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. 'It'll be okay pup. I've got a surprise coming that'll cheer you up.'

She half smiled. “Thanks Hazel.”

“You're not even going to ask what it is?” One of his eyebrows raised. 

“An ruin it for myself, nah.” Yang's smiled reached her eyes as she brushed it off with her left hand. She started getting used to it more. 

Hazel smiled. “Come join us tonight for a cookout with the Ancestors. You've moped long enough without any real fun.”

“I'll think about it.” Hazel shrugged and walked away. 

Yang took Hazel's advice and showed up a little late. She was able to sneak in while the others danced under the starry sky by the campfire. An arctic wolf, Weiss Schnee sat next to her. The golden wolf had no idea why as she barely had any interaction with Weiss, nor has she needed to. 

“How are you holding up?” She whispered. 

“I'm okay. Today's been a good day.” 

They continued talking for a bit and Yang left a little before the celebration ended. She tried, but she didn't feel like she belong there anymore. Then again, did she ever really belong? Sure she got along great with everyone. Now if felt like everyone but Ruby, Hazel, now maybe even a little of Weiss and sometimes when Blake visited, everyone didn't interact with her, but didn't avoid her. She felt done, she felt like she was done trying. Whoever puts forth effort, she'll give them effort back. 

She tried to get some sleep, but she remained restless. Her mind going a thousand miles a minute and her body tossing and turning. Yang needed to burn off steam, prevent nightmares from coming. She lined up at the forest line and ran. The blonde ran as fast as her legs would take her. Miles later, she stopped at the top of a steep mountain. She was panting but she wasn't tired. She felt like she could keep going. She ran down on the other side, kept running. She was running out, but not low. She doesn't know how far she traveled. Could've been ten, could've been thirty miles. It didn't matter. She felt better, watching moon rise. She ran all morning, morning for her as they slept during the day. Feeling much better, she ran back to her pack. A familiar figured waited for her to return. 

“Where'd you run off to?” Not hiding his anger in his voice. 

“Couldn't...sleep. Went for...a run.” She panted. 

“Your connection broke. I was worried you left for good.” 

“You told me not to and your word is law. I wanted to run to clear my mind. Even if I did run, my problems would be waiting back here for me. If I don't meet the High Leaders, I may as well consider myself dead. You don't have to worry about me, Chief. Like you said, I'll be fine. One day I'll be okay.” 

He gave a voice grunt and nod. “Very well. Good day Yang.”

“Good day, Chief.” 

She was able to stay up with the moon and interact more with her tribe mates. She knew it wouldn't last and tried to make the most of it. She listened to their stories and helped hunt but kept her interaction limited. 

While she felt better, the nightmares still haunted her. She felt too tired to fight them and let them come. She let them haunt her. The once Great Yang Xiao Long reduced to nothing but a pup in eight seconds. She felt like she deserved them. Yang lost everything because of one bad choice. She could've been smarter, but instead she had to take him like she did most obstacles in her way. 

She received a visit from Blake the next night They met in their usual spot away from everyone. Yang always rubbed her belly with her head knowing their moments together wouldn't last. She savored the moments together with mother and their child. She really wanted to be a family. The three of them, no vampires, no Adam. She made a small noise for their child to hear. Still too small to move, maybe two month old or so at most. Yang laid there as Blake talked and stroked her head. 

Blake received a phone call from Adam and it was time for her to go. He was angry when she didn't answer her phone the last time. Yang whimpered and cried, swiping at her with her paw that caused her to be unsteady as she walked away. She knew it was futile but she wanted to try. She bowed her head and laid down in her corner with a heavy sighed. Why did she continue this heartache knowing it wasn't going anywhere? 

“What she's doing isn't right.” Yang moved her eyes to see Weiss, to show she was listening. “She's just stringing you along through her pregnancy so you become a visitor in your child's life with some attachment.” Even though her head was on the ground, it sank lower in defeat. Weiss was verifying what she already knew and feared. “She's keeping you around just enough that you have interest in her and showing up when she feels like it. You deserve someone better Yang. You fought him thinking Blake would choose you after seeing the asshole he is.”

'She's not being abused anymore.' The golden wolf tried. 

“Because everyone knows what he did and she hasn't told him about the pregnancy. She's going to start showing in two months if not less. He's trying to redeem himself before trial.”

'Weiss, I appreciate your concern, but you can't help. I love her. I Imprinted on her.'

“Oh my-.” She turned to where the human left. “... Her!?” She asked in surprised. Yang could do so much better. She deserved better.

She fake chuckled then drew out a sigh. “Heh-yeah. 

Not having anything to say about that other than criticism she changed topic. “Come on, let's go hunting. You should eat.” Weiss tried to cheer her up. Running after a deer or chasing a vampire that traveled too far into their territory always cheered her up. 

The day came when Yang must present herself to the High Leaders. She washes and tries to smell the best she can without overdoing it. She wears a nice suit and tie for the occasion. Weiss says she looks dashing and wishes her luck. Yang sighs in nervousness as she approaches the marble steps and enters through the door. She sat across from Adam who sent her glares as they waited to be called in. Ozpin and Hazel at their sides for support and witnesses. 

Yang took one last breath of freedom as they were called in. They all bowed in unison. “Trouble makers with little disregard for the rules of the White Fang Coven. What have you to say for yourselves?” 

Yang didn't have anything to say, or did she know what to say.

Adam spoke up to plea his case. “High Leader Khan, I was following the rules of the Coven until this dog.” He pointed at Yang. “Forced my hand.”

“Is that so Mr. Taurus? Then why did you enter their territory first, provoke a fight then cut down the alpha without cause?” She asked directly. “Then instead of bringing it up to your leader, you instead wish to involve me, involve us, personally. Have faith and trust into your leadership and let Ozma handle it.”

“I-I did not provoke. She provoked me. She took what was rightfully mine.”

“Which is?” She raised and eyebrow. 

“My girlfriend.”

“Ah yes, a human. The reason for your fight. Both of you tell me, is she worth harsh punishment?”

“No.” Adam stated as not to appear weak over a human girl. 

“Yes High Leader.” Yang spoke up. Hazel put a hand on her shoulder to encourage her to back down. The human was not worth any trouble. 

“Miss. Xiao Long.” Sienna raised an eyebrow in amusement to where this would lead. “Indulge me. How is she worth it?”

“High Leader, I imprinted on her.”

Adam's face paled. Sienna snapped in his direction. “Adam, you know the rules.” She barked. “Did you have any knowledge of this?”

“N-No High Leader.”

“No one but four people know High Leader. Three or in my pack. I purposefully kept it that way so the human wouldn't feel obligated to me. I wanted her to have freedom. Please don't blame him for not knowing High Leader.” 

Please? A werewolf pleading for his case? “You... Aren't like most wolves.” Cinder moved to observe the blonde even more. She then swerved toward Adam and bitch slapped him. “That doesn't feel so good does it? You abuse and hit a human. You know exactly what you're capable of. Her being human doesn't cut it.” She spit. 

“That's right. You abused this girl. We don't meddle with humans unless they are food or you plan on turning them. Do you plan on turning her?” She asked carefully. 

“Not unless it's forced High Leader Khan.” Yang spoke up before Adam could say anything. 

“Oh.” The amber-eyed leader took interest. “Do tell.”

“When I found out about the bruises High Leaders, I bit the human as a mark. To let me know when she was in distress. When I forced entry into Dr. Ozpin's house by breaking the glass door. I ran up stairs and found the human convulsing. She didn't want to turn and he bit her anyway. I tried to suck the blood out of her but Mr. Taurus fought me on it so I punched him through a wall then sucked out the venom.”

“Intriguing.” The pale woman with light blonde hair said. “Are you aware vampire venom kills werewolves?” She studied this wolf carefully.

“Yes High Leader, the little venom that entered my system left me sick.” 

“Sick is an understatement.” Hazel thought about keeping it to himself, but spoke lowly. 

“But you risked it anyway, for love.” The blonde High Leader with aquamarine eyes noted rather than asked. 

“Yes High Leader.” Yang gave a single nod. 

“Tell us Hazel.” Salem waved her hand. “How powerful is this imprinting, that we might understand? Explain to us how sick she was.”

“Powerful, High Leader. It's only once in a lifetime, if some werewolves find it at all. The wolf binds to that person through no fault of their own. Some would say spellbound. She nearly died from the venom. Though she spit it out, she ingested some. This young pup is still learning High Leader-.”

Salem raised her hand to silence him. “Dr. Ozpin, do you feel as though Mr. Adam Taurus has learned his lesson?” 

He wanted to lie. He wanted to say yes, but honestly, he didn't punish Adam because the leaders got involved. He wasn't sure what they had in mind. “No High Leaders.” 

“Why is that? Do you not punish your own?”

“I do High Leaders. Because you are now involved in this incident, I believe you might, two harsh punishments would not be enough if we were looking for positive reinforcement instead.”

“What do you think would be a suitable punishment?”

“I-I'm not sure High Leader. I brought him here for judgment.”

“Come on doc, you know the answer.” A false warm smile was masking the malicious one underneath. 

“Perhaps some time with the werewolf pack would be good. I feel it might modify his behavior as he see things from a different perspective, High Leader.”

No way. Absolutely not! Yang thought. There was no way she was going to be around him and smell him on Blake more than necessary. She refused for a vampire to enter into the Sacred Lands. They were dead, cursed, not living and alive. Was Ozpin trying to curse them through the ancestors? That would certainly do it. 

“Harsh. I would never subject one of my own to that.” Salem was satisfied with his answer as it was truthful though harsh. The young vampire may not learn any other way or it would become worse.

Another vampire spoke. A male wearing a dark blue suit. “Just so I understand, Dr. Oz and his family go away a little over a year because of a threat. They come back, young Mr. Taurus starts a fight with the alpha then comes back later on their sacred ground to threaten her and cuts off her arm. Then, starts abusing a human who is his...significant other? Meanwhile, the young once alpha loses the human she imprinted on, defends her when the abuse started, and tried to defend him. This brings us to where we are today. Did I leave anything out?” Dr. Watts spoke. 

Yang would've spoken aloud if not for Hazel's hand on her shoulder. 'I did not defend him!' She told Hazel. 'I simply told it how it was. I'm not a vampire sympathizer!' She hated they got the wrong idea about her. 

“Yes.” Salem said. “Mr. Taurus clearly doesn't care or value human life, but keeps his pet around to love, sickening.” Salem nearly visibly shuttered. “The only reason we care about balance is to farm them. He then sends word to High Leader Khan hoping she'll defend his case and see he has done no wrong. Dr. Ozpin was more than capable of handling this.” She turned back to the brown and red-haired vampire. “Taurus, did you abuse her when you two first started...courtship?” She nearly spit the last word.

“No High Leader.”

Salem's eyes glowed. When turned into black sclera. Aquamarine into scarlet red. Adam started making a chocking noise. “Lies.” She walked toward him. “There is more than one type of abuse. I should kill you where you kneel. Even the wolves you claim to hate are more civilized than you. They've received no training whatsoever and act more polite than your arrogance. I hate arrogance. That is why we have to remain hidden instead of ruling above ground. You spoke up first thinking we would hear your plea. You are sorely mistaken.” She let him go. He gasped, coughed and sputtered for air while holding his throat. 

Salem turned her attention back to the younger wolf. Yang felt like Salem could see right through her spirit and after what she just saw, she felt terrified, even more so than when she first entered. All she had to do was not ramble on. “Is there any other reason you feel protective of this human despite the fact she hangs around vampires?”

“Yes High Leader.” Yang really hoped she wouldn't ask why.

“Why is that?” One could always wish. 

“I-I... High Leader, I feel as though it is not my secret to tell. I will tell you, but I humbly ask Mr. Taurus leaves the room.” 

Cinder stood. She spoke with a bit of a slow pace purposefully. “You are interesting.”

“Fair enough. I already know the answer. I wanted to know how you would respond. Congratulations young wolf. You've not only told the truth, kept a secret, but impressed me. A feat that happens maybe every one hundred years.” Salem stood. “You are all dismissed. The counsel will talk and we will reconvene when all five of us come to a decision. You will hear from us soon.”

“Very soon. Don't be so hard on her Hazel. She is a very loyal pup.” Cinder added though it didn't sound convincing, but patronizing. 

“Thank you High Leader.”

Sienna stood. “We won't be so lenient next time you come into vampire affairs.”

Yang inhaled sharply but kept her mouth shut. Salem smiled when she noticed her rage burning underneath. “Is there something you'd like to say young pup?”

“High Leader, it is not my place to say.” Shit! They were just leaving. Me and my big brain. 

“Please indulge me. I promise this will not count against you. It's been an eon since anyone has gotten smart with us, no less with a funny comment. I am amused with your thought. Please share with the court. I assure you, it won't count against you, your pack, family, or ruling. Nothing will change because of your clever comment. Do not say high leader before or after your comment.” Sienna sat down. Cinder lowered herself in her seat curiously. They knew this had to be good if Salem suggested it. No vampire can read into the minds of wolves as they communicate with their pack. The connection closed off to vampires. Salem was all-powerful. 

Yang wanted so badly to believe her, crazy part was, she did. She knew High Leader Salem could read into her thoughts, see her soul and predict what she would do. “Perhaps if vampires dealt with their own like we animals do, there would be no issues.” Yang's voice deadpan. She's confused when half the court broke out into laughter. A few High Leaders but mostly the guards. 

Sienna is not amused, contrary, she's pissed. Her eyes narrowed. What the young one said bares more truth than she wants to admit. Vampire leaders like Ozpin are becoming weak and bringing them to the White Fang to serve their punishments instead of doing it themselves. Adam should've never contacted her otherwise. They'd rather deal with delinquents, repeated offenders. “She's not wrong.” Sienna eventually barked. All laughter died. “Certain vampire leaders are becoming weak. With the werewolves, they take down their leaders when they are corrupt, gone mad or weak. We keep them in power and for what? To disturb us everyday to serve a punishment they could give out themselves?” 

“That's why I wanted her to share. I'm glad the court is amused by this true statement. It makes us look weak. This is coming from a wolf, the outside looking in. She knows nothing about us and she knows this. We will talk about this later.” She turned her attention back to Yang. “There is one more thing that hinders you from being with this human, isn't there? Something you just thought of. Share it with us. This will go toward our decision.”

No pressure. “High Leader, the human's house is in vampire territory.”

“Ah yes, that's right. You haven't been there since the local coven came back. Smart decision on your part as not to cause problems. You are free to leave, all of you, get out.”

Yang was the first one to briskly walk out the door after standing and bowing. She needed to go. She needed to run. She felt like she was burning inside and all over. It felt like she was having a hard time breathing for no reason. She threw her tie to the ground and pushed her way out of the crowd.

The long walk back was not enough to clear her mind. It was light by the time she got back. She was scared, petrified even. High Leader Salem, the vampress saw right through her. She knew Yang's thoughts, her concerns, she knew when she was telling the truth, she knew when Adam lied. She chocked him somehow. Yang passed by her sleeping spot and kept walking.

She vaguely heard Ruby's voice but Hazel told her something. She threw her white long sleeve shirt, black shoes, navy blue pants aside. She exchanged them for her black shorts. She started running. Just like before. She knew where she was going this time. When she got to the top of the hill she screamed, had a panic attack and cried. She had idea why. Maybe everything she held onto was finally leaving her. 

It was nearly noon by the time she felt done. Her tears completely dried. Eyes no longer red or puffy. She was just Yang. She felt more like her old self. She had no idea what Salem did or the effect the vampress had on her, but it seemed to do something. Maybe it was being around the High Leader that had the effect on her. Maybe it was her stress leaving her now that it was all said and done. She had no worries or troubles anymore, well, everything she could control. It was in multiple vampires hands. 

Yang clutched her right hand. She froze. She clutched her right hand. She could feel. How was that possible? She dared to look down. There is was, well, somewhat. It was an arm with a hand. It was a molten aluminum color. She could see it, close it into a fist, punch, do everything with it. She picked up rocks and threw them. It was powerful like her old hand. She crushed rocks. She turned into her wolf and put weight on it little by little until she was standing on it. She ran for a little bit until returning to her spot. “But... How...?”

“I told you, not too many people impress me. Vampires and werewolves alike.” 

Yang's head snapped at the voice. “High Leader.” Yang bowed then fell to her knees with her eyes fixed on the ground. “To what do I owe-?”

“None of that. We are simply two people talking.”

“Yes ma'am.” 

“Even still you have manners. I had a specific question for you. What's it like to be in love with someone who loves someone else?”

“It hurts. I can't say for every case, but for me, this human feels like she deserves less so that's why she expects, less. I hate watching, seeing, and knowing exactly what he's doing to her and the worse part is, there's nothing I can do to stop it without violating laws of peace or stressing her out. I understand the peace between the covens and packs are fragile. I didn't want her to turn into a vampire with our child inside her. In your culture and in mine, the child would be an abomination and would die-. I'm apologize, I'm rambling.” 

“No, keep talking.”

“I love her. I love the child inside her. I want to her to become a wolf, to be with me. She wouldn't have to give anything up. She loves the person who is abusing her and I hate it. I can only see her when she comes around, for the few hours we spend together. I want to be the one taking care of her. I want to be the one who's there for her. Not someone who doesn't even know she's pregnant and will either kill my cub or worse, turn her while she's pregnant and claim the abomination as his own. It would hurt so much less if she was happy. If she was happy with him, if she could look at him and smile, it would hurt less. I would have a clear conscience that way. Yes it hurts to see that person you love with someone else, but if they are happy, I saw, I leave them be.” She paused as Salem was about to leave. “Sometimes they're with someone else because they feel they deserve less. You may feel they are this awesome, incredible, amazing person, but all they see or feel is the darkness that binds them. I know I probably don't make any sense-.”

“No, you do. Thank you for sharing. I know you are curious as to why I would ask such a question, but you know better than to and it's appreciated. Last question, would you give up the power of being alpha wolf in the world if it meant you could be with her forever?”

“In less than a mouse's heartbeat. You could have all the money, power and own the world, but what's the point in having it all alone or not sharing it with someone? Sitting alone on a mountain top like this watching the sun, what's the point? Sure you can share frames, videos, but who is really with you? How are you surviving in the sun?”

“This is my outer covering. It makes me appear vampire and human. Thank you for you wisdom. Keep the arm. You'll find it's...part of you again.” She gave a warm smile. A warm smile, something she hasn't given or shown that is legendary. 

“Thank you, ma'am.” Yang bowed her head. 

“You're very welcome.” The vampress disappeared through a purple lined, black portal.

“Wow...” Yang said amazed. She didn't care that the High Leader could sneak up on her. She looked down at her arm again. It looked real. She poked it. Felt real. She pinched the skin. It was exactly like her old arm, shape, size, color and everything that made it original. She turned into a wolf and started running. It was a little weird with her getting used to it. She kept running. She was happy. Everything was working for her, almost. 

“Yang? Whaaah-!” She ran into a worried Ruby and tackled her. She started licking and playing with her. Ruby didn't want her to go back to her depressed mood and indulged her in play without asking. Ruby went to bite and that's when she noticed her leg. The younger pounced in excitement. They started rough housing like old times. 

This caught the attention of their leader as they stopped immediately. “Chief.”

“Yang, Ruby. Nice arm. You earned that one pup, all on your own. All I had to do was get you an audience with her. I knew you'd impress her somehow, you never fail. It's either your facial expressions, eyes or mouth. Your brain certainly helped with the sarcastic comments.”

“Wait, you planned this?” She waved her arm. 

“Not that exact part, but the audience. She was in love once too. Being a vampire for so long, you can forget what it's like. Hell, even humans forget after their first true heartbreak.”

“It wasn't you, was it Chief?” It sounded like some bad ending fairy tale story. 

“No. It was another vampire. Trade secret. I'll tell you when you're older.” He heard something with his ears. “You've got company?”

“Human female, platinum blonde female, or brown and red-head vampire?”

“Mhm. Vampire, but long brown hair. She's waiting at the edge of the territory.” Yang got up and sped to the other side. “Put on a shirt, they're not used to our customs.” Hazel reminded her. 

Right... Yang threw something on and continued to brisk walk. She didn't want to run too much and then the vampire gets a wind full of her 'stink' and gags. She slowed as Ilia came into view. “Ilia.” Yang partly smiled holding out her hand. 

“Yang.” 

“What brings you out to the woods?” 

“I want to know how...” Ilia's eyes went wide seeing Yang's right arm. “I thought-Didn't Adam? …What?” 

“Chief said I earned it, somehow.” She shrugged. “I managed to impress High Leader-.”

Ilia waved her hands out in a panic. “Don't say her name. Saying it can summon her. You... You impressed her? How?”

“I'm not exactly sure myself.” Yang didn't feel comfortable telling her the details of one so powerful. 

“It went well for you I see. How did Adam fair?” 

Yang shook her head. “I don't think High Leader-” She rolled her left hand. “Yeah, High Leader Sienna, or High Leader anyone was happy with him. He also broke one of our laws without knowing. I think that's when I peaked her interest. I can't believe I defended him from something he didn't know. High Leader Cinder didn't really pay him much attention. Somehow, the lone wolf and my Chief stood a chance against an actual vampire. I didn't think they'd actually listen to me and collect all the facts. Then again...” Her hand went under her chin. “Maybe our expectations of each other are so underestimated when we meet the standard, we're impressed. But even the eldest high leader...”

“She knows exactly what to expect of werewolves and you still manage to impress her, unbelievable.” Ilia threw her arms up. “That does explain why Adam is pissed. He's locked himself away and... None of us know what to do. What'd he do wrong?”

“Nothing that matters right now.” Dare she ask? “How's Blake? How's she taking all of this?” The last thing she wanted was Blake stressing out while pregnant. It's not good for mother nor child. 

“She hasn't told him yet. You know, I wish I could hate you. I've hated your kind for years. Then I see my best friend with a vampire like Adam and I think... She was happier with you. We talked all the time while we were away. Suddenly Adam appears and you're forgotten about.”

“No worries Ilia. Blake wants to be with him... I can't stop her. She told me she loves Adam more-.”

“That's because that is what he wants her to think. I want you to come over. I want her to see you, be with you. Even if she chooses to be a wolf, we can see and visit each other with the permission of the alpha. Here, werewolves aren't welcomed.”

“I know. The peace between our two species is already shaking on the edge. I can't cross over. I can't see her... Not unless she comes here. I have to stay over here even after our fate is decided. I'm not the alpha anymore Ilia. Chief Hazel hates the idea of vampires joining us for a bit. Was there anything else you needed?” She didn't want to talk about this anymore. Blake made her choice. 

Go to Blake. Make her see you're the best. “No.” She shook her head. “Nothing.”

“I'll see you later.” Yang ran off toward her pack. She wanted to spar with Hazel. 

Yang's learned a few tricks since getting her arm. Her left hand is more independent which is perfect for fighting when the enemy didn't expect it. Hazel was tough to beat before. She'd have to work her way up again. She would've kept going if she didn't hear familiar footsteps behind her and Hazel's quick dismissal of her. 

Yang turned to see Blake, she was beautiful and glowing. “Hey.” Yang stopped in front of her. 

“Hi, Ilia told me you got your arm back.” 

“Yeah. Almost identical to the first if not the exact same. Did you want to go somewhere?” 

“Follow me.” Blake knew how fragile the balance was, even so, lead Yang up to her bedroom. The brunette wrapped both arms around her. “I missed you.”

“You're only saying that because Adam isn't around.” Yang reasoned. She tried to bury her feelings even as she slowly wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“That's not true. Yes I love Adam, but I love you too.” Blake laid on the bed and Yang followed after, laying her head on her stomach. 

“You told me you love him more.” She held her hand. She felt sparks shooting up her body at the contact. “You have to decide Blake. You can't pick both of us. We're two different species and I don't like sharing. I don't want little moments like these of you and our child. I want to be there for everything, the morning sickness, the mid-night cravings, the moments where our child is restless and won't let you sleep, I want to read to your stomach so there's voice recognition or even positive vibrations. Shaving your legs, paint your toenails, massaging your feet when you can't see or reach, spa treatments. I want everything Blake, I want to spend them with you. I don't want to be strung around waiting for something that might not even happen. I'm not saying it has to be now, but soon. Before you do, if you want Adam to be part of your life you have to tell him. Understand, I will fight tooth and nail for full custody to keep him away unless supervised.”

“He's changed Yang. He's not that-.”

“He hit you. He grabbed you. He gave you a black eye or two. He chocked you. He can and will kill you. Don't make me go to your funeral.” Her voice started cracking. “Don't make me mourn a child I don't know yet.” With her anger and frustration tears escaped. “I can't do that Blake. I can't. I want to be with you, but if you don't chose me, let me know. I won't be angry or upset with you. Just let me know your choice when you decide. I can't be strung along like this.” 

“I'll let you know Yang, I promise.” 

“Good.” Yang didn't want to leave. She really didn't want to leave, she'd been craving moments with Blake for so long, but she had to. It was always Blake walking away before. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. She needed to walk away or Blake would just feel like she could fall and Yang would catch her. “I have to go. Chief is calling me.”

“So soon? You just got here.”

“It's been two hours.” Most of it in silence while cuddling. “I can't spend forever in vampire territory, too risky, especially now. I'll see you later.” Yang left out the window and ran as fast as she could under the cover of night. This time, Blake would know how it felt to be left behind. 

The young wolf needed to become stronger. She needed to focus on herself. She wanted to be a pack leader, not for herself, but for the pack. How could she have been so stupid before? First, she needed to mature. She spent time watching Hazel carefully, how he interacted with each member, how he approached and talked to them, how he carried himself, acted, behaved, she wanted to be nearly like him but as herself. 

A few days later, they heard from the White Fang. Yang's presence was not required. She was delivered the results before Adam received his reading. “Chief?” Her head darted around. “Chief?” 

“What it is?” The giant of a man approached. 

“I... Please read.” She handed over the paper. 

He raised an eyebrow as kept his eyes scrolling the paper. “I was aware they were impressed, I didn't think you blew their minds. This is wonderful. You did it. You got what you wanted and more.” 

“Chief, I promise I won't abuse this by causing trouble.”

“I know you won't. You've grown from the party animal you used to be. Don't let me down.”

“No Sir.” Yang decided she would celebrate that night. She tackled and played with Ruby. They roughhoused for hours. The sun started rising when she heard her name being called. 

“Yes Chief. You have a visitor.”

Yang's eyes met Blake and she was breathtaking. Yang forgot how to breathe. Her feet walked up to her. “Hey.” She said swiping her hair behind her ear. Had she gotten any sleep? 

“Hi. Adam's been exiled and will continue to be until he's called back.”

“I read.” She was happy but wanted to sound sad for her sake. 

“You read?” 

“The White Fang sent me a personal letter. They told me my presence was not needed and let me know what their decision was. They strongly expressed I was not to talk about it to anyone other than my pack leader who would know from reading my mind until it happened.”

“Oh... You got your wish. Adam's gone.” She stated slightly bitter. 

“I didn't ask for him to be. Ozpin had a worse punishment in mind. It was High Leader Sienna's idea. I didn't want him to face any type of punishment. I engaged in the fight, I let his insults get to me, I chose to fight him. I could've easily walked away or insulted him back. 

“I heard that too. You defended him about a tribal rule he didn't know he broke?”

“Yeah...” Yang lowered her head suddenly interested in a rock. 

“What was it?” Of course Blake was going ask. Why wouldn't she?

“I...” She lowered her head and sighed. “I saw you in class, as you were a newcomer who entered just as the bell rang. I saw you and I... I imprinted on you, I was kinda-sorta supposed to tell Adam so he would back off and I could make my move. I couldn't do that to you either of you. You were happy with him. Things were different then. He doesn't make you smile anymore. Your laughter is fake for his sake. Instead of kisses he gives you bruises. I'm not going to be beat this dead horse.” She started to walk away. 

“Yang, Ozpin told me you can walk into vampire territory now, stay with me, please.”

How could she resist? Her tired amber eyes were pleading. Yang took her hand. “We're celebrating tonight. How about you stay with me? If you're going to make a decision about vampire or wolf, you should learn what it takes to be a wolf and see what we do.” Yang led her through the forest. She knew all the trees and areas like the back of her hand. Blake was able to step over roots and move around with Yang navigating her. 

They took their seats on a fallen log. Their leader said a few words and music played. Most stood up and danced around the fire. After watching a few songs, Blake started clapping to the rhythm with a smile, content to watch. “Dance with me.”

“Yang I-.” 

Yang had already pulled her up and grabbed her. They spun around in small circles with their hands interlocked. Yang completely teased her the entire time. After a few dances they were tired and sat down. Almost everyone was done and they all sat down for story time. It was usually the same stories retold, some could be new, a rare few. 

Yang watched as Blake listened intently to each story. The story, a rumor of how the wolf came to be. A blood line of Corvinus, an immortal, had two sons, the older, William, bitten by wolf, the younger, Marcus, bitten by bat. They talked of how the wolves had elders like the vampires, they became corrupt and too set in their ways of tradition instead of evolving. So there was war and they fought until the elders were no more. Instead, each area had a pack, and a pack leader who decided all the rules. Change could happen, for better or for worse and anyone can challenge that leader and force change. 

Another darker legend was that a creature of Grimm, dark, old, legendary and are said to no longer exist, had impregnated a human and the child, human wolf mix was created later breeding with humans to create the wolf-human hybrids they were today.

Another story came about. Certain elders wanted an army to command. The Immortal Children, bred from wolf and human, human turned vampire and mother gives birth to a blood thirsty baby. Villages were burned. All Immortal Children burned. Some say they hide, breed until they command an army, ready to strike the rest of us down into slaves. 

Yang added her own story. A cheerier one compared to the others. “A long time ago, the waters used to be clear. This was great news for all the animals as they could see the fish clearly and hunt accordingly. Along came humans-.”

“You mean vampires.” Arslan corrected.

“We have a vampire sympathizer with us, will you let me tell the story?” She smiled. 

The white haired female cupped her hands over her mouth. “Boo.” 

Yang rolled her eyes playfully. “Along comes humans and they see every fish in the water, clear as glass, they hunt and eat more than their fill. The kill is too many, more than they can reproduce. Fish are becoming a rare species and many animals are dying of starvation. The Sky Goddess comes down from paradise and talked to the Earth Goddess about their problem. The Sky Goddess offers protection of the ocean by not making it clear. In return, Sky Goddess will create clouds in the sky to mirror the designs of the earth as the water will reflect they sky. They two forces agree, a truce is made and this is why we don't have clear water other than springs.”

“That and pollution.” Bolin states. Yang rolled her eyes. “She should've told you the one about the three sisters and their totems, then you would be in for a real treat.” He whispered to Blake. 

Blake didn't argue with what he said. “I wanna hear it.” She turned to face Yang. 

“Another time perhaps. I already told my story it's someone else's turn and I won't be able to go again until another night.”

“Oo! I'll tell it Yang.” Ruby volunteered. 

“No offense Ruby, but you forget details every time you tell it.” Weiss told her. 

“Lay off guys, she's trying to help.”

“Big sister protective mode.” Bolin made an oo motion with his hands and face. Everyone laughed. 

“Geez, I forget what assholes you all are sometimes.” Yang chuckled and everyone joined. 

As weird as it sounded, Blake felt like this was a family. Everyone could be an asshole and no one would be offended. “You got a story Blake?” Yang whispered. 

“Not really. Maybe one. I'll tell you later and you can tell me if it's good.”

“Alight, just know, you can try and no one here will judge you, as of yet.”

“So Yang, rumor at school and among the vampires is that you managed to impress the stronger, wisest vampress high leader.” Oo. “So powerful no one is allowed to say her name for fear of taboo. What'd you say?”

“Come on guys, really?”

“She gave you your arm back, right?”

“Are you going to challenge Chief again?”

“Are you going to become the alpha again?”

Yang had enough but kept herself calm. “Guys, please. I'm not challenging anyone. Believe it or not, I learned something in that fight. I learned and therefore I didn't lose. I still have a lot to learn, I rushed into that fight without thinking, I'm not ready to fight yet. I've been practicing, but I need to take it slow. I want to do things right this time. All my fights have been about brawn, but I need to use brain in order to study my enemy, learn their weaknesses and attack with precision. Only using all my strength into a real punch. Like I said, I'm not ready to became the leader. Please excuse me.”

Bolin pushed some of the other guys as they made her leave. He wanted to hear more but the others overwhelmed her. Ruby was about to go after her, but Blake was already on her feet. She held her hand as they walked to Blake's house. Blake wasn't ready for the night in the woods or whatever the wolves did when they slept. 

The human grabbed a book from her bookshelf. Yang laid right on her stomach, nuzzling it. Blake opened the book and started reading aloud. After a few chapters, the sound of Yang's rhythmatic light breathing and soft snore indicated she was asleep. 

Blake closed the book and tried to sleep. Even with her morning sickness and some cravings, she found it weird to find herself pregnant. Her parents had no idea and it was only a matter of time until they found out. Yang and Ilia were the only ones who knew and Yang has been taking every opportunity she could to lay her head on her belly if not nuzzle it. Blake knows Yang wants this baby, Blake knew she wasn't ready but didn't think she'd ever be. She thought she might've wanted it, but that was before Adam returned. 

She knew she would never be ready. It was her fault. She had been so obsessed with Adam finally being here that she didn't take Plan B after purposefully missing her birth control. Now Adam was gone, for good as far as anyone knew, and Yang was still here. Yang was with her through everything. There was no doubt in her mind that Yang wouldn't be there. She's seen her at her best and worse. Blake was hardly even there at Yang's worse. The guilt riddled her. 

She told herself she would go through with this pregnancy, if she had Yang or even Adam there to help. She knew she couldn't do it alone, she wasn't strong enough to do it alone. It was hard enough to go anywhere without feeling fatigued. In another month, they'd be able to get an ultrasound. Blake wasn't ready. She was not ready. 

Yang sensed her uneasiness and woke, though half sleep. “Blake?” Her voice husked with sleep.

“Hey.” 

“You okay?” Lilac eyes stared into amber her then eyed her stomach.

“No.” Her eyes filled with tears though they didn't fall. 

Yang sat up and cradled her. “What's wrong baby?”

“That's just it. I'm not ready for this Yang. I'm scared. I'm not ready for this child. What if I make a terrible mother? What if something goes wrong? What if there is a choice to be made of saving me or our baby? What if-?”

“What if a nuclear bomb explodes and kills us off? Blake, don't be ridiculous. You'd be an excellent mother.” She held her tighter. “There's a story out there, not the one mentioned earlier, but another one. It's about a female wolf that meets a cub that's not her own. She's lost, confused, alone, scared and cold. While she doesn't know what happened to the mother, she can smell she hasn't been down in the burrow for some time. The former mother had cubs... Something happened to all of them but one. Something bad. The pup nurses off of her new mother. She takes that pup and teaches her basic survival skills. Soon, she's ready to join the pack. She learns to thrive with the pack.” Yang held her hand. “The point I'm trying to make is, even if the cub isn't theirs, even if it's another species, the wolf, the pack, is filled with love and devotion. They will care for a baby, our cub that is not their own in the case something happens. Should you chose to become a wolf, you, our child will be with family. We take care of each other.” 

“You make it sound simple.”

“It is simple.” She brushed her thumb across her cheek. “If you let it.” She slowly, gently kissed her. She felt electricity ignite though her body. Not with need or desire, but from the kiss alone. “You okay?” 

“I'm better now, still nervous, but I think I always will be. What else is wolf tradition?”

“Do you trust me enough to demonstrate? I promise I won't hurt you.”

“I do.” She nodded. 

Yang's hands, she smiled seeing her other hand, went to her pants, unbuttoned them and glided them off. She inhaled her sweet scent and slipped her underwear off. Yang transformed into her wolf and rested their heads together, rubbing against her. Blake scratched the sides of her face that she always liked. Staring into her lilac eyes, she didn't feel scared, even if Yang was nearly as tall as she was and weighted twice as much, if not nearly four times more. Yang's head drifted between her legs and she licked. 

Blake sharply inhaled then exhaled. The wolf moved as low as she could as close as she could as she continued lapping at her sex. Cleaning the area while mother was expecting was part of what the wolf that impregnated their mates did. While the alpha was normally reserved to all the females, the females are allowed to take other mates, thus imprinting and being monogamous or polyamorous. With an alpha always around, there was never a guarantee their cubs were safe. Hazel and Yang would never devastate a family like that. Blake was human, for now. 

The human felt worshiped, but turned on. She missed Yang's tongue. She wondered what her wolf one could do to her. For now, she relished being worshiped. She didn't deserve Yang, but she really wanted her. Yang would be okay with her mood swings, her nausea, morning sickness, and when she feels bloated. Adam ignored all her signs. If he tried, he would know. There was also another issue. 

“Yang.” The wolf's head laid on her stomach as lilac eyes stared into with concern. “Will you please massage my breasts? They feel swollen and tender.” 

Yang turned into her human form and helped her out of her shirt and bra. “I was wondering if you were getting larger.” She whispered with a smile. Gently, her hands massaged her breasts squeezing and loosening as she worked around the base in a circle. 

“Gods, Yang, yes!” Already she felt relief. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Her tongue traced over the top of her breast causing her breath to hitch when she hit a certain spot. She focused on it, sucking and gently pressing down with her teeth. Her hand working away at kneading her other mound and pulling with light force. 

Blake did not want this to end. Yang made her feel too good. Though still tender, felt better with the gentle treatment. Now she knew the wolf was trying to turn her on. She wouldn't mind taking her again, but she worried for the child inside her. She thought it might be fine but wasn't sure.

“Yang, baby.” 

“What is it Blakey?”

“Will you please let me cum, with you wolf tongue?”

“Yes!” Her breath hitched. All Blake had to do was ask. 

Yang worked like a mathematician in figuring out how bed to make the woman she loves cum. In ten minutes, Yang had her squealing, withering and screaming her name as teased at first to prepare her before diving in to taste her and make her cum. 

Yang laid on her side facing Blake as she watched her recover from their session. Her amber eyes glazed over, cheeks a light shade a pink, the hypnotizing rise and fall of her chest as she panted, and the way Yang could stare at her features on full display. Pale, creamy skin, black hair sticking to her forehead from sweat, flat, slight muscular torso, and slender long legs. She hadn't realized she'd be staring until Blake spoke. 

“Do you need to...?”

“No. I just like watching you, I like seeing what I can do to you.” Yang didn't have that much testosterone or desire for sex now that she wasn't the alpha anymore. She'll be damned if she didn't pleasure Blake when the soon-to-be mother wanted it. 

“Will you let me take care of you anyway?”

Yang shook her head. “It just doesn't feel right anymore.” She hoped Blake understood. “You have the power, control, hotness, confidence and body change for so long...then it just disappears. It felt natural to have for so long, I wasn't sure what to do without it.”

“Yang, you have more power than your know, you're still hot, you have confidence now, not cockiness, it actually adds to you hotness level?”

“Oh?” 

“I want to show you.” 

An orgasm later. 

“Damn Blake.” Yang inhaled through her nose hoping smell her arousal. It wasn't strong like before, she didn't want to expose the baby to mother's rapid heart rate and sexual activity for too long. 

“Told ya.” She giggled with a wink cleaning her hand with her mouth until Yang joined in. The blonde turned on her side to face her and stroked her hair. “Yang, I... I don't feel scared anymore. I don't think I'm ready, but I don't want to give this up. I want to carry to term. When I'm with you, you chase away my darkness and gloom.”

“That sounded poetic, like a song.” She swiped her hair behind her ear. “I'm glad to hear that Blake. Before you, the sun was shining too brightly. Everyone had these big expectations for me to follow in the my mother's footsteps, not in a good way. I was getting swallowed up by the sun and I got burned by it.”

“Your mother's footsteps?” Now that Blake thought about it, Yang didn't have parents, just Hazel and Ruby. “Yang, what did happen to your family?-Only if you feel like telling.”

“So, my dad was a wolf, and my birth-mom could turn into a raven. My dad was the alpha, not a true one as he had blue eyes, my birth mom, if wolf, would've been the true alpha with her red eyes. He was overthrown. Not all wolves are like our pack. The new alpha that took over, saw a young cub that wasn't his. If he had his way, he would've killed me and my father because he was the previous alpha. Even after my father surrendered, he killed him. Because my birth-mom was a raven and female, he would've taken her as his own forcefully. My mother took me and ran away while my father was fighting a battle he knew he would die from. He probably died but I'll never know. My mom placed me in the den where she birthed me and ran away. I just stayed there, shivering, afraid, alone not sure what to do. I could barely hunt, just small lizards or frogs, I got sick a few time not knowing which ugly ones were poisonous. After a few days I knew my mother wasn't coming back and I was probably going to die. I prayed to the ancestors to let me live.”

She took a breath. “A few hours later, I hear this sniffing. I knew something was tracking me. I really thought I was a goner. Turns out, it was another wolf. A white wolf with some red markings. She saw me and I don't even know how to describe the look she gave me. It wasn't pity or anything like that, it was more like love at first sight. I know that really doesn't make any sense-.”

“She imprinted.”

“Exactly! …How did-?”

“Love at first sight. Yes most people imprint of significant others most of the time, but parents can imprint on kids. There are ways to imprint that aren't common.”

“Right. She took me under her wing. Summer was hesitant at first, but she knew my mother wasn't coming back. I don't even know why, but she was friendly and I just instantly trusted her. She hunted so I could eat. Summer was with a male wolf, I called him Uncle Qrow. He had the red eyes like a true alpha, but he was anything but. He wasn't exactly kid friendly, but they lived alone in a humble den and I was grateful Summer saved my life. A few months later, she was expecting. I was five when Ruby was born. Bight silver eyes, a bubbly personality, and in so many ways, she was exactly like Summer. I look at her now, I feel like I see Summer looking back at me. I took on the role of big sister because I wanted to. If anyone questions it, Ruby is my sister.”

“What brought you two here?”

“So, Summer goes out hunting and though I offered to go with her, I never saw her again. She disappeared. Qrow went out drinking and I had to explain to Ruby Summer was never coming back. I found out later my mother and my Uncle Qrow was really my Uncle Qrow. He was drunk, rambling one night and let slip he had a sister named Raven. Ruby is my cousin. She was alpha leader of the bandit pack. She killed the alpha who killed my father and left me to die. She never came back for me. She knows exactly where to find me, but she doesn't try. Raven told Qrow about Hazel and the type of leader he was, he brought us to Hazel, went traveling and visits from time to time, though rare.” 

Yang had all this good and happiness inside her, but you would never guess that something so tragic happened. With Ruby, she probably doesn't remember. Yang had to be there to care for a child when she was a child herself. “Does Ruby know?”

“She remembers some of it, but not really. I wanted to care for her like Summer did for me. I feel like it's my way I can show her I appreciated what she did for me and what to pay her back for the kindness I was never owed.”

“She wanted to do it Yang. It's not something owed, but a way of caring. I know you think of her as super mom-and she is. She wanted to love you, to open her heart to you... When you told me the story of the love and devotion of a wolf... Was that you?”

“Not just me, but many other stories similar to mine. This is why our pack adapts to empathy. To separate a mother and child is just cruel. Hazel is big, but he has a kind heart. His sister gives him a reason to fight. He's not my dad, Qrow isn't, but he's taken care of Ruby and I. We'd be on our own if it wasn't for him.” 

“There's a lot that is expected of me because I inherited Raven's red eyes when I become angry or fight an alpha to become a true alpha. But with you, I don't have to be anyone. I can be me. You provide me with shade, blocking me from being burned by the sun, you are my anchor that keeps me from flying too close. You keep me grounded from flying away and drifting into the wind. I-.”

Blake held a finger to her lip. “Sh. Don't say it.” She paused looking into her eyes. “Let me feel it.” Blake was half-way on Yang's chest and torso with an arm wrapped around her, feet curling towards the blonde's legs. Strong arms wrapped around her and held her close. “Mhm.” Blake felt so warm and comfortable nuzzling herself as close as possible. “Much better.” 

Today was their first appointment, three months in. Blake was a little nervous. She was showing, but to anyone else it was a bit of weight gain. She told her parents who was happy for her. She knew inside that wanted her to wait but they were happy Yang would be there for everything and taking wonderful care of her. Kali ended up crying and hugging both of them. She was going to be a grandmother, a healthy one before she became too old. 

When the nurse asked how she was feeling, she told her she's had an increase in energy and wanting to do things, some dizziness, frequent urination-. Yang snorted but kept her mouth shut, it was an overstatement. Feeling calmer more than usual but that could've been having Yang around, forgetting things more than usual. Yang added that she was glowing. The nurse chuckled and told them it was due to a change in pigmentation. 

Yang was bouncing off the walls wondering if it was a boy or a girl, but also wanted keep it a surprise. One or two? Blake glared at her and told Yang not to wish that on them. The nurse told them that the child can hear muffled sounds and she'll keep the gender a surprise. She also explained the child would be the size of a grapefruit. Blake already didn't like the idea of pushing out a grapefruit that would only continue to grow. 

She didn't care for the cold gel but wanted to see the growth. The nurse moved the stick around. There! Amber eyes widened seeing it and a hand covered her mouth. So cute. The head, tiny hands and feet. 

Yang needed a little help. That was until she jumped back a little. She had no idea what she was looking at but she heard it. A tiny little heartbeat. She laid her head above her bump as tears flowed from her eyes. They nurse left and came back with pictures and the recorded sound of the beat. 

“Yang, are you crying?” Though she was silent, Blake knew better. She stroked her hair. She can't ever believe the thought of not carrying to term ever crossed her mind. Seeing Yang so happy now, it would've devastated her. 

“...No.” She sniffled. “I'm just so happy.” Her arms wrapped around her tighter. “I have no idea what I'm looking at but I hear the heartbeat and... I... I'm so happy.” 

Blake continued to stroke her hair. “I know Yang. I'm happy too.” 

“We can start reading, singing, interacting, though muffled, the child will know us.”

Blake held her picture and explained. “This is the head.” She circled it with her finger. “The tiny hands, and little toes.”

“It looks like an alien.” 

Blake chuckled. “I suppose it does.”

She held her girlfriend tightly. “Our little alien.” 

“Our little alien.” She repeated. 

Blake was loving Yang throughout the entire process. Her tummy and expanding breasts were starting to itch and Yang's wolf claws did the trick. Black grabbed the claw and moved it around to where she needed it. While she had more energy, her breathing said otherwise and walking became a bit of an issue. She had no idea what she would do without Yang. She felt fat, bloated, hungry but picky about what she ate, nausea of certain foods, smells and sometimes experienced heartburn. She'd feel cramping in her legs from time to time, again Yang was always there to massage and comfort her. She knew she'd been less than pleasant throughout this entire pregnancy, but Yang was always there to support. 

“Mhm.” She let out a pleased moan as the golden wolf licked her. She'd been noticing vaginal discharge which was normal. Yang didn't seem to notice or mind. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” Yang gave her a slow, sententious lick that left her gasping then licked her bump. “I know, but you've been there for me-Oh! Gods that felt good. That damn tongue. Since we've been in-tro-duced. Ah. You haven't forced anything. You didn't tell me until la-ter-Er! That you imprinted on me.”

Yang licked other parts of her as she was breathing too much for her liking. She knew it was a sign of her pregnancy but didn't want to cause it on purpose. She nuzzled her head, licked her neck, down her shoulders on to her arms moving to her torso and ending with her feet that made her laugh with being ticklish. 

“That's good Yang, thank you.”

“You're welcome.” She crawled next to her and rubbed her belly. “Blake, have you thought about becoming a wolf, one of the tribe?”

“Yang-.”

“I mean it's okay if you haven't or don't want you. It would mean a lot to me but you don't have to. I was just suggesting-.” She spouted of until Blake held a finger to her lips. 

She sighed. “Yang, for several years I thought about becoming a vampire. Being with you, I'm not so sure. I've thought about it, but I'm not sure what it means to be part of your tribe. I know some of your customs, but not a whole day.”

“What about a week? You can see what we're like for a day, but you really need a week, if not longer. We're...different from humans. We may seem wild, but we're civil.” 

“Different how?”

“It's hard to explain without scaring you off. We live in the woods, obviously. It's more like we live like our ancestors with some modifications. A large hut with an opening at the top for the fire to cook whatever we catch, or depending on the leader, starts eating the larger kill then the pack follows as wolves fight in hunger and hierarchy, we don't...agree with that. That's if you hunt by yourself and don't share. The pack hunts, the pack shares the kill. In our tribe, the leader eats last to show they care for the pack and will hunt by themselves so they don't have to share or still hungry and hunt if the kill is not enough to satisfy. The nursing and pregnant women eat first along with cubs, lesser wolves, stronger wolves, then the leader.” 

“That actually sounds really sweet.”

“The stronger wolves or even the leader will sometimes go out on another hunting party if they know they didn't get their fill or the tribe is hungry. We only hunt what we need. We're hungry for a bird but see a deer, we leave it alone. Under no circumstances are we allowed to kill a mother or child in front of each other. We see an injured orphaned creature, we either kill it if we know it won't survive or we help raise it as a pack, with the leader's permission as wolves so it doesn't associate human with kindness.”

“I thought you were supposed to be scaring me off?”

“I haven't gotten there yet. Wait a little.” She smiled. “Every time we kill, we stare our prey in the eyes so it's soul doesn't ascend alone. Eyes are windows to the soul and all that. When we gather, we say our blessing to the ancestors as a thanks for providing. Any questions so far?”

“Keep going.”

“We live in huts, for singles, small, mat and blankets on the floor, sometimes a bed. There can be furniture, mostly made from wood and forest resources. That's were we keep our clothes. Some people wear them, other wear some, some wear all.” She paused knowing she'd have questions.

“They run around the woods how they like?”

“Yeah, some leaders like Hazel insist on some form of coverage and protection so we weren't like animals as the vampires believe we are. When I was leader, I thought everyone should be naked and comfortable. Limited support for your needs.”

“You are wild.” Blake giggled giving her nose a boop. 

“When you imprint for males, and females the goal is to impress based on skills. So if the female is the better carpenter, she builds a bigger place for her and her mate. If the male is better at...math, he will sit there and calculate all the angles and precision down to the size of the house, furniture and everything. If they are planning to try or expecting a litter, they'll expand based on that. There are no private rooms, just one open area so it's normal for parents to wait until they know their children are asleep until they have sex.”

“Sex? Right there in the open, in front of their kids while they sleep?”

“They're normally covered in blankets or they'll leave to go somewhere more private where they can get loud as wolves tend to be more...aggressive when mating.”

“Aggressive how?”

“Sometimes the female will fight her stronger male so he can prove himself. It can be the other way around. It involves scratching, biting and if the mate still refuses, they'll be mounted into submission at times because they're stubborn. After the first round they see their mate is worthy and cooperate after that.”

“Is that...rape?”

“No. The lesser wants to make it a challenge to prove their mate is worthy. Some will make it as hard a possible. It's actually quite fun.”

“You've been part of that?”

“So... When I was the alpha, we have females, the lesser females without a mate yet that would go into heat. Being the alpha, I was the only one who could mate with them. It only happens twice, maybe three times a year depending. Some gave up no issue. They were on birth control and we took precautions. The females would create varying challenges for me. Could I prove I'm faster? Smarter with puzzle challenges? Could I jump farther? Arm wrestling, skipping rocks, throw a rock the farthest, anything they could come up with. Granted, I always won because the longer a female goes without relief, the more desperate they become. Even if they were technically better, I still won. My favorite was still the fighting into submission.”

“What would've happened if one of the females would've become pregnant?” 

“We raised the cubs as a family. They say it takes an entire village to raise a child, it's very true. With a new alpha in charge though, they can decide to kill the cubs after they are born because they aren't related. With Hazel and I, we don't think that way. Some tribes choose to kill or banish the previous alpha. We don't do that. Instead, the previous alpha has to fight the wolf challengers in order to determine hierarchy.” 

“Where do you stand?”

“Second-in-command. I fought my way back up when I got my arm back.”

“Do you think you'll ever be alpha again?”

“Maybe.” She kissed the back of her hand. “Not right now. I have too much going for me to worry about the pack as a whole.” She rubbed Blake's belly as she stared into her eyes. 

“Oh. Yang did you-?” She stopped herself to stare at Yang's wide eyes.

Her hand froze where it was. “I... I did. Was that...?” 

“It was.” Blake confirmed. Yang howled with joy. “Shh. My dad's going to think I'm keeping an actual wolf in my room.” She laughed then stopped as she felt more movement. 

“I swear! As if we don't have enough wolf problems! I've got one who likes to hang around my house.” Ghira half-shouted. 

Yang covered her mouth to laugh. “Shh. He's been having problems of large wolves killing what he thinks are humans but they're vampires.”

“Perhaps if they didn't step on our turf, threaten, if not attack us, then we wouldn't have any problems. Even the White Fang haven't said or done anything about this.”

Blake didn't want to ask, but she wanted to know. “Was one of them Adam?” 

Fortunately but unfortunately no. “No one's seen him since he's been exiled.” 

Blake curled into her as much as possible with her growing belly between them. "Yang?”

“Yeah?”

“Is one of the reasons you don't stare at me when we're alone and I'm always naked around you, while you're half naked is because you're used to seeing others and myself all the time?”

“No. Not at all. I don't stare because I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know you don't like being the center of attention. I don't want you to think I want to be with you for those reasons alone-.”

“Yang, you're with me during my most miserable. I know you care.”

“I want you to know that. If you want me to stare more, I will.” 

“I think I'd like th-at-aahh...” She groaned. Now that they're little one was moving more she wouldn't be sleeping much.

“Shh. It's okay little ball of fury.” Yang rubbed her belly as an attempt to soothe the small alien. Yang turned into her wolf and licked her breasts and stomach. She could tell a little bit more now when they were feeling sensitive more so than usual. She rubbed her head against her belly which calmed the little child. 

Blake sighed with loved. She loved Yang. She loved seeing Yang care so much. Large wolf or human, Yang had an effect on their child as she comforted the once moving projectile to a standstill. She stroked Yang's head feeling more love than she ever had. 

Several days later, Yang decided to introduce Blake to the tribe, officially. They walked directly to the area of the woods so Blake would know that she needed to walk in exactly that direction to get home. She could see where she was walking in the dusk-light as Yang held her steady, lifted her arm along deep bulging roots. Along the way, Blake kept asking Yang questions in nervousness.

“What if they don't like me?”

“They will, you're my mate, my pregnant mate who I love.”

“What if they don't?”

“That's their problem. I'll knock their teeth out.” She winked.

“What about your sister?” 

“She's a little unsure about you, but she likes you.”

“But what if-?”

“The sky falls down and we all die in a nuclear blast? Relax Blake, it'll be okay.”

A couple of the members howled upon seeing them. “That's how they welcome a guest and everyone knows you're here.”

“That's what that single howl means?”

“We have a howl for everything. You'll figure out which on means which.” Blake felt a jostle in her belly and held it. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah. I think peanut either tried to howl but came out like a sneeze or hiccup.” Yang rubbed her as she was accustomed to doing. 

The blonde showed her around and introduced her to everyone. The white haired small woman gave her a raised eyebrow and stink look seeing her with Blake. Eventually, she did smile though it seemed forced. 

“What was that about?”

“Not sure if I mentioned this yet, but we communicate telepathically.”

“Really? You can read each other's thoughts?”

“Only to send messages to one another. The pack leader hears it all as no secrets or completely secret. It prevents mutiny and all that.” 

“So where's your hut?”

“Um... So...” Blake smirked. “I've been spending time with you, I haven't... It needs fixing up.”

“You need to get on that.” She held her showing stomach. “For all of us.”

Yang's eyes went wide. No. She tried to shake herself of the thought. There is no way Blake is already convinced of becoming a wolf. “I will, before the baby comes. I'll need some time and you can watch me work.” Yang smiled and whispered in her ear. “I know it does something for you.”

“Yang.” Blake playfully smacked her. “Not in front of peanut.”

“I know, I know. I can't wait to find out the gender and name our child properly.”

“We'll know when she either becomes unfolded or after...you know...” Her left hand held her right arm like she did when she was nervous. 

“Hey, I know you're scared about delivery, but it'll be okay. You'll have epidural so you won't feel any pain.”

“No. I'm scared because I want natural. I don't want to risk-.”

“There is no risk Blake. Trust me, you're going to want pain-free.”

“I trust you.” 

Yang sighed. “Because this child is a wolf, we both know it will larger than average. I don't think you'll have a vaginal birth.”

“Yang, if I decide to become a wolf, then will I be able to...?”

“Your body will be able to handle it.” She smiled and held her hand. “You'll be stronger, faster, and you'll heal faster. I'm not sure if it's easier being a wolf or human when delivering-.”

“It's not.” Another voice chimed in. “They both hurt the same. Only difference is, in wolf form it feels more natural and the pups slide out easier. In human form, the head is the worse part. After that it's still extremely painful but slides right out. You having a whole liter Yang?”

“No.” She slid her hands out back in forth in a horizontal motion. “No no no no, no. Just one.”

“Lucky, maybe. Become a wolf, get pregnant again if Yang decides to become alpha then you will have a full liter. Another between two to eight, in rare cases fifteen pups. After the first one, it gets easier. Still hurts but the process moves faster.”

“Thanks Velvet. We'll keep that in mind.” 

They continued to walk along for a little bit. “We're here.” Yang presented her little hut. Blake stood in front of her and crossed her arms raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“You told me it needed touch-ups, not remodeling. There's no flap for a door,” She walked inside. “The roof will leak through, not to mention there are large patches of missing roof, the floor is moist and needs dried as not to let in mold.”

“It's simple. Give me a twenty-four hours, lots of energy drinks, and borrowing your dad's tools and the single area will be complete.” She held both her hands to speak with promise. “Give me a month, though less than that and I will have an area more spacious for you and for our child.” 

“Fine.” Blake rolled her eyes. “But if you need anything, you will tell me, right?” 

“Absolutely.” Yang grinned. 

“What do you guys do about bugs?”

“It's too cold for them. We don't have to worry about it.” 

As promised, when Blake said Yang's time started after bringing out his small and four drawer tool kit, broom, nails, wood from the forest, leaves to send the water away and pine needles, the room was perfect and Yang added mats and blankets to prefect it. Large enough to accommodate the expecting mother. 

When Blake stopped by, Yang was in wolf form passed out on one the open floor. She smiled and touched her heart as she was cute. She couldn't resist a picture. The brunette curled up next to her, using the mats and blankets to not lay in the dirt and placed the blanket over the both of them. Yang did better than she expected. She was a determined individual. She made it larger than a single. It was definitely a family sized area. She didn't want anyone other than Yang. She was more than thinking about being a wolf. She wanted to, but still had questions and the logical side of her brain told her to wait and experience everything. 

Three months later, Blake had no idea she would be doing this. She was around seven months pregnant, in the woods, out in an open area, with her pants and underwear gone, supported at an incline on her forearms with Yang in wolf form licking her pussy. Yang was right, none of the other wolves payed them no mind. They saw what was going on shrugged and went about their day. 

Unlike when they were alone, Yang was slow, steady, meticulous. The idea was to clean and prepare her for birthing, not sex like it was before. “Yang...” The wolf stopped, nuzzled her head and chest. Blake held her neck and head in a hug as she felt false contractions. They were uncomfortable at first, but now they've become more painful. She continued to hold her tightly for two minutes as they lasted then went away. A few minutes later it lasted for a minute then thirty seconds before finally disappearing. 

The brunette stayed silent the entire time through her ordeal. She squeezed tightly every time they came and relaxed when they were gone. The few minutes that passes for peace was of them staying like this knowing it wasn't the end. 

Something had to give. Blake knew if she stayed human it would hurt more and she could possibly die due to blood loss or lose their child. She's been around the wolves, seen enough of them, know their culture and how to talk to them. She wanted to join Yang, she was ready. She wanted to become part of the pack. 

Through her pain was gone, she held Yang tightly, but not painfully tightly as before. Tears streamed down her cheeks. They weren't of sadness, but happiness of what she wanted. Yang turned back into a human, holding her as close and as tight as possible with their child between them. She rubbed her back in soothing circles waiting for Blake to tell her what was wrong. 

“I want to become a wolf.” She whispered in Yang's ear, barely audible. The blonde pulled back to stare at her in disbelief. “I want to become part of the pack.” Blake says again a little louder. 

Yang's grin goes up to her ears. She holds her true future mate so tightly as tears steam down her face and she sobs. She's a mess, she doesn't care. She was wondering if Blake maybe changed her mind or was stringing her along like before. No, Blake wanted to be part of them, half of her. She kisses Blake's forehead, covers her ears and howls, louder that what she felt like before. All her emotions coming to the surface of that one, long, joyous howl. 

Yang's hands went the sides of her arms and placed their foreheads together. As tears continued to flow, she kissed her forehead again and rested her forehead over it. Here Blake was, no pants, no underwear, her most sacred area out on display for the world to see while holding onto the world's gayest blonde. Blake held her back though not as tight as Yang let out a howl, more tears, and sobs of happiness. She had no idea, the selfless Yang she knew who never pushed her into making a decision, would be a complete mess when she favored with her. 

She whispered in her ear. “All that's left is to plan the ceremony.” Yang told her after many, long, still, minutes, many tears, and many stares that left the other pack members concerned. Yang still continued to hold her. This was one of the happiest moments in her life. 

A few nights later, Yang parted Blake's house and told her she would see her tonight, kissing the back of her hand before running off. Blake had been preparing, wearing a lovely, lavender dress with black strapped heels, instead of a pointed end, they were flat. 

As she was leaving her house, she heard a voice. “Hello darling.”

The brunette turned and gasped. “Adam. What are you doing here!?” 

“Isn't it obvious? I've come to make you mine again.” His eyes lingered to her bump. “And make the child ours.”

“No.” She started backing up. “I don't want anything to do with you. You need to leave.”

“Why?” He stalked closer. “I just got here.”

Yang felt Blake's mark. Her eyes went wide. She was in trouble. She went to run after her. Hazel understood. Normally the wolf would wait until the bride or groom showed but he knew Yang felt something wrong. He would allow the taboo in this case. 

Yang ran. She wasn't a vampire, but she pretended to be if it meant she ran faster than ever before. She jumped over the roots. Hang on Blake, I'm coming. The road felt longer but that was how much of a rush she was in. I have to get to her. She needs me. She heard a blood piercing scream, Blake's scream. 

When Yang arrived, her eyes went wide. She saw Adam, what was worse, she saw Blake. Blake...who was no longer human. No... She was too late. He bit her. He turned her into what he is. He claimed their child. He turned peanut into a monster. “No!” Yang screamed, nearly lunging but stopped herself. She learned, she remembered what he did. “How dare you!” Tears rolled down her eyes. “How dare you!” 

“I took back what was mine.”

“I'll kill you for this. You killed my child!”

“My child, Blake's been turned by me.” 

Yang readied her fighting stance. She wanted to fight, but she refused to attack first. “Yang, let me handle this.” Hazel's voice came behind her. 

“This isn't your fight.”

“It is.” He reasoned. “He broke the scared wolf ceremony that binds two souls. He's displeased the ancestors, most importantly, he messed with one of my pack members. This is my fight. Stand aside.” Yang winced. She wanted to fight, but he was right. “Don't let your pride be the death of you.” 

She looked at right arm knowing she'd never have chance like this again. She stepped down. She ran to Blake who was still on the ground. Tears fell as she carried her to her room. She held her hand waiting for her to wake. She was too late. She couldn't suck out the venom, no matter how much she wanted to. Sadness filled her and she did the only thing she knew how, she howled, then sobbed. 

The White Fang would come for Blake. They'd come for her child-No, Blake's child. She couldn't be a part of this. She couldn't interfere in vampire matters. She wanted to leave, she wanted to distance herself, but she couldn't do that to Blake, not without an explanation. 

Yang felt her starting to stir. Already her skin was pale, her touch felt like ice, her eyes, a deeper shade of amber. She groaned at first. “Yang?” 

“He-.” Her voice cut off and she wiped her tears on her arm. “Hey. H-How...how ya feelin'?”

“A slight burn on my shoulder but nothing-Adam!” She shot up then held her stomach. The sudden jostle made her feel sick. “Is he-.”

“He's being dealt with. He ruined our ceremony for which the punishment will be dealt with by the White Fang.” Her chest ached with pain. “Our..happiness.” She sobbed. 

“Yang, what's wrong?” 

“He bit you. …You're a vampire, Blake.”

She didn't feel different. “No...” She looked at her skin. “No! This was supposed to be our night! This was supposed to be-Aaahh!” She screamed in pain and held her stomach. 

“Easy. Easy...” Yang told her in a calm voice. “Don't stress yourself out. It's not good for the...” Her voice trailed off. This...thing is dead anyways. 

“Yang?” She felt pain and discomfort. 

The blonde held her hand. “I'll... I'll tell you later. You're going to be checked out by Ozpin. Hazel brought Adam to Ozpin who has him in metal cage outside. He broke a sacred taboo and... He's cursed. When breaking a wolf ceremony or tradition blessed off by the ancestors, it's supposed to be bad luck messing with spirits. Some people report the strangest things.” She had to keep Blake calm despite her pain level and the squeezing on her hand. 

The door opened and Ozpin appeared looking grim. “How is she?”

Yang swallowed. Her voice didn't work. She stepped aside and had him look at her. He palpated her stomach. Yang felt so helpless watching, unable to do anything. Blake's scream broke her out of her trace. It was one of pain. This was bad. “Blake, focus on me. Look in my eyes.” Deep amber locked with lilac and Yang felt sick. It was a reminder of what she'd become. 

Blake was panting and seemed like she was doing better. Ozpin turned to Yang. “She's stable. Just the stress brought about pain. We have to induce labor in order for the child to survive.” Blake shook her head not liking the idea, whatever he had in mind. 

“I can do that now.” Her eyes narrowed. Stress can and will induce labor. 

Intrigued, the vampire pushed his glasses up and studied her features. He understood. He thought Adam had somehow found a way to impregnate her. The entire time, he had no idea it was Yang's when she was the alpha. He had been around werewolves and those stories were just that, stories. He didn't know there was some truth to them.

He stared at Yang knowingly and she shook her. She didn't want Blake to know like this. She didn't want her to give birth this close. “She has to go into labor. The child is half alive. Is there anything you wish to tell her?” Yang felt her heart shatter as more tears fell. Not like this. Please no. Not like this. Her body sobbed with movement here and there. Her eyes were shut tight. “Her heart doesn't beat. It can't kill her.”

“That's because she's dead!” Yang shouted. “Can we take her to your hospital first?”

“We can, but there will be a lot of questions.”

“Tell me what? What questions?” Blake turned to Yang. “Yang, what's going on?”

Yang fell to her knees and took her hand. She didn't expect Blake to be so...Blake-like. She thought her changing would take everything good about her and make her a blood thirsty monster. “You understand you're a vampire. Your body is dead. Our child is adapting to being a vampire-wolf hybrid. Peanut won't survive in your body.”

“Take peanut out then.”

“I don't want to.” She sobbed shaking her head. 

“Why?” Blake asked concerned. “What could be worse?”

“The White Fang know everything. As soon as the child is born... It'll be deemed cursed, it'll be considered an Immortal Child that cannot be controlled. ...The White Fang will kill it.”

“...Either way, our child...is dead.” Realization set in.

“Not ours Blake.” She stood and backed away. “Yours.” Amber eyes widened. “This thing is a curse. That thing is worse than a vampire. That monstrosity will kill us all. I will have nothing to do with that bastard.”

“Yang please.” Blake cried as she was walking out the door. “Don't leave me. Not like this. Yang please!” 

As soon as she got to wolf territory, she fell to her knees and sobbed. She thought she was done. Her eyes hurt, there were no more tears but she continued to sob. Instead of a howl, she screamed and started pounding the ground. With her sensitive hearing, she could hear Blake's screams, calling out for her. She wanted to be with her, she wanted to be but it that thing wasn't hers. She had no claim to it. This was supposed to be the happiest night of her life. She lost her love and her cub in one night instead of having them both. 

Daylight was peaking up against the horizon, or it would be if not for all the clouds. She had no idea when she slept or how long. Blake's screams were quieter. She was probably given blood, probably human blood now that she was turned and used to sustain whatever she was... Bleh. 

Yang couldn't describe it, but she felt something-no someone calling to her. It was the same mountain she had run to before. She got up, her body stiff from her sleeping position. She focused on it and ran. She ran as fast and as far as her legs could take her. She couldn't explain this feeling, but she knew someone was calling her. She had a fairly vague idea who, but why or how was beyond her, but so was this vampire leader. 

Upon approach, the young wolf stopped short of her. “You learned.” Yang was about to bow upon being addressed. “There's no need for that, Yang.” 

“My apologies ma'am.” 

“You intrigue me. Even when the one you love is hurt the most, you didn't go in charging. You've learned and though you didn't impress me, you somewhat surprise me. Tell me, why would you leave the ones you love and care about most?”

“I can't meddle in the affairs of vampires. Cutting myself out is easier. Obeying both sets of rules involve more harm than good.”

“And what of the child?”

“A creature born of both wolf and vampire is an abomination, a monstrosity, it must be destroyed before it can hurt anyone.”

“Hm. What if the opposite is true?”

“Ma'am?”

“What if this child is loved? What if they are stronger, faster and a better protector than any vampire or wolf? What if they can live in a peaceful place and obey the set of rules on sacred soil?

“A protector?” Yang thought about it. “Loved? Growing up in a safe, loving, sacred environment?” The wolf pack. “The alpha would never allow it.”

“Not the current one.” She paused letting the young wolf think on it. “You have until noon.”

Yang's eyes went wide. No, she couldn't just overthrow Hazel like that, but their child, a protector? Loved, love was something they both could do. Yang would protect. Protect their child from the White Fang. A place where Blake could visit freely. She wouldn't have to worry about rules that applied to the vamps-vampires or White Fang. She could have their child-peanut...peanut and they could both be happy after all. 

The sun was rising, she didn't have much time. She ran but conserved energy. She'd have to fight Hazel, win, crawl to Blake's room and...get the child to safety before the White Fang took peanut away. 

She arrived in their sacred lands. Yang howled in aggression. “Hazel! I challenge you!” She yelled though he could read her mind. The young wolf wanted to make this official. She could hear all the wolves gathering, following meters behind their current leader. 

“So, got your spark back did you? Let's see what you've learned.”

They started with traditional, growls, turning into roars to discourage the other and back down. Yang had too much riding on this to lose. 

Hazel was bigger in size and packed more of a punch, but Yang was agile, she could dodge easily. One hit from him would be devastating. Hazel jumped at her Yang met him and bit his neck. The force sending them both rolling over. Hazel was on top and bit her neck back. Yang stood and with the force pushed him away. Hazel kept a low crawl and attacked. Both of them fighting head to head, biting each other. Yang bit his neck hard and made him yip but nothing more. She went to snap again but he dodged going to her side and bit each others faces. Hazel used force and momentum to try to take her down. Yang was having none of it. She latched onto his neck and send him to the ground with a jump. He kicked her off and Yang went for another attack sending up into the air and breaking a tree. 

They went into a full force tumble, one on top of the other before it was the other way around. They snapped, bit, kicked, scratched, anything to get the other to yield. Yang bit his legs when she was on top causing him to yip. She kept biting, snapping at any leg she could get a hold of. Hazel pushed her away. 

They both stood, staring each other down. Yang knew she was bleeding somewhere but didn't care. She saw he was favoring his right paw when he walked. She kept her gaze on him as not to give any indication she saw it. Yang lunged, she snapped at his left paw, forcing his right one on the ground. The moment it did, he yelped and fell. Yang used that moment to get directly on top of him and grabbed at much scruff as she could keeping him in a submissive position. 

The darker wolf knew what she wanted and refused for her expose the tribe and curse the sacred lands. He'd rather die than displease the ancestors by accepting an abomination. He used his back legs to kick the momentum out from under her. Instead of expecting her to resist to get the jump on her, Yang rolled with it and dodged his leap. 

They circled each other. Neither one backing down. They stared into each others eyes. They knew, one would have to kill the other to get what they wanted. Yang would sacrifice her life for her family. 

Suddenly, Hazel ran to her to attack. Yang slid under him. She attached herself to his throat, puncturing his jugular and cutting off his air way. The darker wolf instinctively shook his head violently, to try to get her off. This proved a mistake as his vision started becoming dark. Yang could taste blood and knew it was a matter of time. When he started to become weaker, quickly, violently, without warning, she snapped his neck. 

She pushed his large body to the ground. Yang stared into his eyes, his soul departed as he changed back into his human form. She howled in victory. The rest joined her and bowed, recognizing their new alpha. 

They've never seen anyone killed before. Yang was the first of several generations back. She challenged anyone to take her on as alpha. No takers, they were scared of her, her burning red eyes pierced whatever courage they might've had. A true alpha had been born inside her. 

Now that the fight was over, Yang ran. She ran to Blake's house where some of her screams resided. I'm coming Blake, just hang on. She picked up her pace not even caring how injured she was. It was nearly noon. She was running on time, speed and adrenaline. 

She burst into her house. She knew the White Fang was already there. She could smell them. Yang stomped up the stairs. “No...” She could hear Blake weakly say. Was she too late?

Yang stood in the door way. She faced them, their backs turned to her. She let out a short warning growl through her teeth. They were equals now. Yang the leader of the wolf pack, and the White Fang leaders of the vampires. 

They turned and Yang saw her child in a towel. Nothing stood out to her yet. She turned her attention to Sienna who held her. “I'll be taking the bundle in your arms now.”

“And what will you do with it?” 

“I will give the infant a safe, loving, caring environment, free from all prejudices.”

“This is no infant.” Cinder stated. “This is a monstrosity.”

“It doesn't have to be.” She hated saying it, but she had to connect with them somehow in order to recognize it was a threat. To talk about it like how they see it. 

“Oh.” Salem said knowingly. “What'd you have in mind?”

“What if this creature could live some safe, free from rules and live in the sacred lands? A child raised by love, care and kindness. It could be a protector, perhaps even stronger than that of wolves and vampires. This could be be our future to peace. Not vampire, not wolf, but a different species meant to represent peace.”

“And if we disagree?” Sienna asked. 

“Then cut the child up and give me the parts that are wolf that there may be a proper burial.”

“What would you do if it did become a blood thirsty monster than would kill any vampire of werewolf?” Salem asked.

“I'd kill it myself. Become a monster and hurt the innocent, die like one.”

“Would you have the gull to kill?”

“I kill animals of the forest all the time to hunt. I killed the previous alpha leader because we didn't see eye to eye. Killing a monster would be easy.”

Sienna and Cinder narrowed their eyes but couldn't think of any counters. “Very well.” Sienna handed the child over. 

Yang couldn't look and celebrate yet. The White Fang walked out but Salem gave her a wink before heading out the door. With freedom finally accomplished, Yang looked down at the small infant. “You have your mother's eyes and you'll have her dark hair.” How could she ever call this cute little baby an abomination? 

“...Yang?” Her voice weak and groggy. “You really do stink.” Blake voice brought her back as she tried to laugh. Now she understood what Ilia and the other vampires smelled. Today had been the worse day of her life. Yang was back, but why?

“Blake.” Yang knelled beside her and placed the child in her arms. She took her cold hand. “I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry about everything. I was wrong.” She started to cry. “I was so incredibly wrong about everything and I hope you forgive me. I should've been there. I should've-.”

“Shh. It's okay Yang. You're here now and so is our little girl.”

“She's a girl!?” She smiled and started crying happy tears. “Our little girl...” She was still having a hard time believing. “Our little princess.” She wiped tears from her eyes. 

“Do you want to hold her?”

“Please.” She took the little angel from her love and nuzzled her. “Hi princess. I guess you need a name, huh? I think that joy goes to your other mother.” She handed her back to Blake. 

“How about Li?”

“Spelled?”

“L-i. It's the name of my favorite book character.”

“Li.” Yang whispered and nodded. “I like it. Our little Li.” 

“How did you manage to keep her? I started to pass out then... Yang, why are you here?” She didn't plan on killing her, did she? Blake was still out of it when she handed her to Yang. Yang would've killer her by now, right? 

“...I...I managed to convince the White Fang that if I could give her a safe, loving, caring environment where she would know nothing of our difficult trials and instead of causing problems, she could protect vampires and werewolves alike. I told them she's not a vampire or wolf, but a species all her own. One that would bring peace. ...I even added the part of sacred land where she would be raised. If any of the pack members have a problem with it, they can fight me or leave.”

“She'll be raised by the pack?” She'd lose her daughter, again?

“I'm sorry Blake. It was the only way I could convince them she wouldn't be around hatred and sacred lands was the only option I think is best at the last second.” Yang took her ice cold hand. “I promise you can see her and visit as often as you want without asking for permission. I only ask you don't remove her because then she'll be vulnerable to the White Fang.” 

“What about the other wolves having a problem?”

“I'm the alpha, a true alpha now. No one will challenge me. I scared them.” 

“How?”

“...I... I killed Hazel.” She paused to let it sink in. “I had to. It was the only way I could save her and we could raise her. He never would've accepted her. He'd probably say she's a curse upon our sacred lands.” 

“What makes you want to accept her now?” Blake held her daughter closer to her.

“I'm not sure I can say exact details on my life, but the most powerful, wisest vampire convinced me that if she's shown love, devotion, care and given a chance, maybe instead of becoming a monster we all labeled her as, maybe she can be the path to peace between both our species and protect our sacred laws, orders and tradition.” 

Both our species. Yang was already talking like they were both separated. Blake began to relax again. “That's a lot to place on our little girl.”

“She's not expected to do any of it. Right now, she needs to rest like her mom.” Blake's body was healed and slowly, she was losing her baby bump too. They held each other and their daughter close to one another. Yang missed human Blake so dearly. Though she was still herself, because she was turned, they couldn't be together like how they were before. 

As the years went by, Blake visited everyday for as long as she could, mostly before daylight as Yang would be sleeping. Yang had a few challengers over the years, and lost a third of the pack due to bringing Li home, but she still remained strong. The young parents watched their little girl grow up together. It wasn't always easy, but they made it work. Li has Yang's strength, outgoing personality and fighting style of brute strength, but Blake's looks, sarcasm, and wit. They all lived happily together though not as they originally planned. 

Later, High Leader Salem told the young alpha that there was a woman who was claimed by a monster, not a wolf, but something darker that hardly anyone knows exist anymore, Grimm. The woman was pregnant and in order to save her life, she had to have an abortion. By some miracle, she refused because she loved her child already despite what happened to her. Her other option was become a vampire. She chose to become a vampire. Both Grimm and vampires were perceived as monsters, she would birth was a monster right? No. She taught her daughter love, compassion and though she faced many trials, including her father who wanted to see her locked away, didn't let it deter her from doing what was right. That little girl was now High Leader Salem.

Yang's eyes went wide with the story and now she saw Salem's true from. White skin, with black veins, black sclera instead of white, deep crimson iris, white hair and black nails. “Anyone's first thought maybe to see me as a monster and I am dangerous as I've shown in the past setting many vampires to death, Adam Taurus included, and you may call me a monster for that, but not based on what I am or my looks.”

“I killed the pack leader who raised me, I can't judge. Anything or anyone other than human is a monster. They kill what they don't understand.” 

“Precisely. I wanted you to give your little girl a chance too, she's fast, but sweet.”

Yang chuckled at the memory of Li running off to pick flowers for her as a surprise or attempting to create another bird's nest to replace the one that fell. “It can be difficult. She wants to explore, but the moment she wanders into vampire territory, she's fair game.”

“Neither of her mothers would allow that.”

“Blake can't fight and win against you without consequences, I can. Though, I'll bet any of the leaders can hurt me without touching me. It'd end before it begun.”

“Only two of us can and Cinder won't act without my permission.”

“Salem, thank you. Not just for Li, but for helping me and putting life in perspective. I am curious, why help me, I'm-.”

“You are werewolf yes, but you are different. You display more emotions and care for everyone deeper than most. Like I said after we first met, you impressed me.” 

Yang smiled as Salem disappeared. She disappeared to join her pack and little girl was trying to wriggle out of her mother's arms to greet her. She held her to the sky and fell backwards on purpose to hold her close. Blake smiled at the scene of the two of them. If she had a beating heart, it would've swelled with happiness seeing the two knowing the rough start they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APRIL FOOLS!! 
> 
> Gotcha, didn't I!? This is a chapter but not actually what really happens. If you went back to the beginning of the last chapter, Ilia never broke out of her vision. This is just one of the future possibilities she sees in her vision. Seriously though, the vision thing doesn't happen again in any of the other chapters. This is the only April Fools chapter. I didn't even plan for it to be like this. April Fools is the only reason this is being released so shortly after. Otherwise. I wait a month, give or take before uploading the next chapter. 
> 
> Now you will have to wait roughly a month until the next one releases! HAHHHAAA!
> 
> Self to Self: Why are you like this?
> 
> This is the Adam is an asshole chapter. Next one, he's...decent
> 
> Also if you look up Li Belladonna or Li Xiao Long, she is an original character. She is not my idea but came from another fanfiction. That's how she got her name.


	3. Love and Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Blake chooses Yang from the beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. It's been over a month. Work has bee CRAZY stressful. I want to push out more chapters sooner, but we'll see. Next week I'll be in a class so we'll see what happens there. Thanks you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Again, sorry this took so long

Ilia came out of her vision. She couldn't believe it. She could not believe Blake was better with Yang than Adam. Adam, a vampire! She's better with a wolf! A stinky, dirty, sweet, caring, loving wolf. 

“What is it?” Blake asked concerned. She knew when her best friend, she knew when she had a vision despite not seeing her for a year. 

“Blake.” Ilia held her arm urgently. “Where's Adam?”

“He just walked out, why?”

“Go to Yang. It's hard to explain, but just go to her, stay with her and don't let her fight Adam.”

Where was this coming from? “Ilia?”

“Trust me Blake, Yang will make you happier than Adam ever could. He will die if you stay with him, after separating you, your happiness with Yang for life. I know he mentally and emotionally manipulates you.” Her best friend looked away in shame. Ilia took her hand reassuringly with a smile. “We can talk about that later, but Yang needs you. Don't pick Adam, leave him. We can still see each other and be friends as you hang out with the wolves. Trust me Blake.”

Blake's eyebrows furrowed. “You don't even like Yang, why would you-?”

“That's exactly my point. Blake, trust me.” Ilia is making no sense. Blake never mentioned her and Yang were together or the emotional manipulation, it makes sense there would be mental manipulation involved. She could see the future, not the unspoken past. “Blake.” Ilia said more stern knowing there wasn't much time. “If I had a choice like you did, I'd pick Yang.” Blake looked at her like she grew two heads. “I know.” She lightly chuckled. “Adam might be like a brother to me, but you're my best friend, you deserve the best. Now go to her! Don't let her fight Adam!” 

Ilia pushed Blake out the door who ran to Yang. She passed Adam who was taking his time walking, assured of his victory. She wanted to talk to him, but had no idea what to say. “Yang!” She yelled out knowing she would find her more easily. The wolf answered her every call. 

Yang ran to her, ran up to her. “Blake, what is it? What's wrong?” Did something happen? Did Adam do something that sent her right back here? She chose him, she was pushed aside. 

“I'm not sure.” She wrapped her arms around her. Instinctively, Yang held her back. “Adam is on his way to fight you. Ilia told me to tell you not to fight him. She didn't explain why, but don't fight him Yang, please.” 

“None of your vampire friends like me.” She was confused as to why Ilia of all vampires would help her. Ilia hated her almost as much as Adam if not even more so for personal reasons.

“I know. That's why I'm as shocked as you.” 

“Hey blondie! You in there?” Adam's voice called. 

“What do you want, ginger?” 

“I want to fight you and claim what's mine, fair, square through _your_ method of violence.”

Yang walked out of hiding, just at the border of the sacred lands. “What do I have that is yours?” 

He pointed to Blake. “You know exactly what is mine.”

She gave him a 'really?' expression. “Blake is a person. She can pick whoever and whatever she wants. She's a person, not property. Last I checked, you left her for a year, grieving with your loss never knowing you were coming back, no calls, no messages, nothing. You didn't even let her know you were moving or when you might be back. Blake gets to decide. 

“I will take what's mine!” He growled. 

“Then why don't we let her decide?” Yang pushed Blake in front of her and walked a few steps back to put distance between them. “When she's ready, she'll walk to me or you and possibly make her choice. This way she's not forced into anything and it's fair and square. She could walk away from both of us if she chooses to. That is her choice.”

“Fine then. Blake, darling, come home with me. I know I didn't leave on the best of terms, but I want us to work things out. Do you really think these uncivilized wolves can give you what I can? I can give you eternity. I can give you forever, beauty and youth. Come with me.”

Yang was laughing. She was laughing at Adam. “That's your plan!? You plan on provoking her to choose you? Ha-ha! Glorious! This is too rich! You're patronizing her. She deserves better than that.”

Blake's made her decision. She wanted to hear Yang's side, also not wanting her to win so quickly. Her ego could be knocked down some. Yang needed to win this fair and square. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Tell me what you can offer then.”

“Seriously? Blake, it's not about what I can offer, but embracing what you already have. You won't have to move every few years because of staying young forever. You can stay here, live with your family and have a solid foundation. It'd be easier than either faking your death or never seeing anyone you care about ever again. You can care for them and watch them grow old. You could hurt people by going blood crazy as a vampire and it could just hit you randomly. Bagged blood is disgusting. We can feel each other's body heat, really I warm you up when you get cold. You skin won't feel like ice so you can enjoy the sense of touch and feeling. The simple breeze against your skin. You can enjoy foods instead of living off the blood of humans or living a half-life through drinking animals. I could teach you survival skills and the ways of our ancestors. With me, the pack, you'd have a second family, you'd be home. We can still travel and do things if that's what you want. The best part, other than tools, it would be free as we could live off the land. We're a society that live and die for each other. I have a beating heart, it beats for you.”

As corny as it was, Blake believed her. With Adam, she'd have to give up everything she loves and never see her family again. With Adam-.

“You really think you're a community? You're a pack of rabid, disease infested creatures. Like you said, you can't offer her anything. All you can do is hope, and maybe she'll appreciate what she already has. With me, I can give her the world. We can have all the fame, fortune and everything money can't buy-.”

“A blood related DNA child.” Yang crossed her arms and showed a winning smile. 

“What was that?” He asked with anger. 

“I could give her or she could give me a living, breathing, child made of our DNA. No surrogate needed. I don't even think you have living DNA as you've been dead for so long they probably burned it thinking you're deceased. As a matter of fact, you've been alive so long, you've lost touch and faith in humanity causing you to become jaded where you lie and manipulate others because it's fun. You mentally abuse my favorite human. It's the reason you're not close to anyone without feeling the need to bite”

“How dare you lay all these accusations at my feet. Blake is mine. Isn't that right-?” He stopped short when he saw Blake striding to Yang. Blake gave her a smile and pecked her on the cheek. “Darling?”

“Yang is right Adam.” She held her warm, strong arm. “I don't belong to her. She doesn't belong to me. We are equals. This is my choice. I'm not choosing you.”

“Gah!” He ran on wolf territory, sword in hand. He was knocked down from the side, blinded by his anger and rolled away from them.

He clumsily got to his feet from the powerful impact. He saw a much taller, powerful beast standing beside them. “This is sacred ground. You are not welcomed here. Leave before the White Fang hear of this.” Adam grit his teeth and stalked away with hurt pride and an injured ego. His anger burned more than anything. 

“Thanks Hazel.”

“Heh. He had it coming. I'm glad you're finally turning into a worthy alpha. If I were you, I'd keep this one around as long as possible.” He winked. 

Yang blushed, rubbing the back of her head with a grin. “That's the plan. I did imprint on her after all.”

Blake turned to face her in surprise. “You...imprinted on me?”

“Oops... You weren't supposed to know that.”

“No.” She hugged Yang tightly. “I'm glad you told me.” Blake smiled. 

Though he wasn't meant to, Adam heard it anyway. Blake was now lost to him forever. As a vampire, no one is allowed to claim someone a wolf imprinted on. It was based on strong emotional bond or some shit like that. He didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to cut up the blonde and show her who was boss. The White Fang would never forgive him and may mark him as an offender. That'd be worse than killing him. The White Fang... That gave him an idea. 

Though her house was in vampire territory, Yang was able to walk freely with the peace between her and Ozpin. Adam seemed to have disappeared altogether. The two spend time cuddling and being with one another over the next few days. Yang kept her warm in bed when she stayed over. Hazel could be in charge for a bit and the pack doesn't need her around all the time. 

Yang felt movement beside her but didn't think anything of it. That was, until she heard the sound of Blake vomiting. The blonde rushed to her feet and held her hair back. As Blake was on her knees vomiting, Yang rubbed her back with assurance. 

When she was finished, Blake felt better, but dizzy. Yang sat behind her and pulled Blake into her arms. Ilia told Blake a lot of what happened in her vision and she knew exactly why this was happening. She should've been happy, but she felt uncertain. She had no idea how her other self dealt with telling Yang, then Adam finding out by surprise. Here, she was just with Yang. Yang... The woman rubbing her belly to soothe her. Did she know?

“Yang?” 

“Yeah.”

Should I go to the doctors? “I think I have the stomach flu and you should probably stay away.”

The blonde chuckled. “You're silly.” She kissed the top of her head. Did she tell her? Does she know? “You wouldn't be able to move that much, eat or drink as much as you did last night. I don't smell you getting sick or running a fever. Even if you are sick, I'm not going anywhere.” 

“When did you know?”

“Hmm.” Yang thought about it. “You've been more tired than usual, lack of energy, lethargic and not eating the way you want, or should. That one was one sign. The biggest one, your hormones have changed and you have a different scent. I probably thought about it yesterday. But now, morning sickness, it all makes sense.”

“You don't sound happy or disappointed.”

“I want to remain neutral. I want you to decide first before I give my two cents.”

“Well... I... I'm not sure. I'm scared and I know I'll have you with me, but I...” Not carrying to term would devastated her according to Ilia. “I'm scared about it growing inside me, the pain and suffering that go with it, the pain of delivering-. I'm just scared Yang.” She turned and held her tighter.

“I know. It's okay to be scared. Do you want this child?”

Blake nodded against her neck. “I do.” 

“I do too. I promise I'll be there for everything Blake, the morning sickness, the mid-night cravings, snack runs, the moments where our child is restless and won't let you sleep, I want to read to your belly so there's voice recognition or even positive vibrations. I want to shave your legs.” She emphasized by running a hand down her sexy leg. “Paint your toenails, massaging your feet when you can't see or reach, give you spa treatments. I want to be there for every appointment and watch our child grow. We created life Blake. Life that is now growing inside of you. Of course it's going to be scary, but you'll have me and you'll have the pack to be there and help you. I want to spend moments with you and care for you. If you even look tired, I'm not doing what I need to in providing for you. As long as you'll have me, I'll be there.” 

“There's no where else I want you to be.” She nuzzled between her shoulder and neck inhaling her scent of the wild forest. 

Over the next few weeks, Yang started preparing for a pup. Her hut was all ready to show off, Blake had been complaining she'd been gone too long and wondered why she needed all her father's tools as well as a broom. She was also practicing painting on her toenails, which were getting better with time. Her massages were a little too rough at first, but she eased up and hit all her right places. 

Yang didn't expect sex to be a reward but certainly didn't complain when it happened. She didn't want to push the young mother who might feel pain when entered. Watching Blake ride her dick or Yang dominating her in a doggy style position were her favorites. She filled her as much as possible without charging into her womb. The two would always cuddle afterward and enjoy their afterglows. 

In turn, Blake has been learning about wolf culture, she loved the hut Yang modified for them. Ruby told her the mess it was before as she slept outside or went into a cave when it rain. The alpha was doing her best to keep her and have this work between them. Blake wanted the same and felt there would be no one more dedicated to her than Yang. 

The brunette attended all the dinners, celebrations or otherwise as they gave blessings to their ancestors in providing for them. Turns out, with Yang being there to guide, she was good at dancing. She loved the sound of the bongos and shakers. They all told stories that had been passed down and true or not, Blake loved hearing them. 

The human was most confused as to why everyone wore limited to no clothing and Yang explained that it was natural and most of the time she walked around in a sports bra and short-shorts. Their wolves were naked, why couldn't they be? Majority of humans believed in clothes but Yang could care less. It didn't make them any less civil. She also let slip that if Blake wanted to, she could strip herself and no one would bat an eye. Yang told her that it was natural for the wolf part of her to want to take off her clothing below her torso and lick her in cleaning and preparing her for birthing out in the open. Automatically Blake shot down the idea. That was to only be done in privacy. 

This made Yang beam. She wasn't opposed to the idea, just done in privacy. Blake knew she would end up joining them, but it was a matter of when. She didn't feel comfortable or ready yet. Little by little Yang was integrating her as not to scare her off at the start. 

Yang guesstimated Blake was one month into her pregnancy and if she wanted, she could have an ultrasound. The idea terrified the dark haired woman. She had the symptoms and signs, but seeing it, it would make it that much more real. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Yang being Yang, kissed the back of her hand and told her it would be okay in whatever she decided. 

Blake felt like she couldn't hurt Yang. She couldn't keep this from her. The alpha really wanted this despite what she might say. She wanted to do this for Yang, but also for the disbelief she was in. This was real, this was happening. The sooner she faced it, the better partner she could be to Yang and the better mother she could be to their... Well Ilia never told her the gender but said they used peanut as a place holder. Yang would pick out the male names they both could agree to and Blake would pick for girls. Nothing stuck out to her yet.

Yang held her hand if not her arm as she escorted her to her appointment. Blake laid back in the seat hating that she had to pull her shirt up. She was more anxious than she thought she'd be. The only reason she was here was because she wanted to do this for Yang. In her eyes, Yang needed this. The blonde was ecstatic, and even though she kept her emotions stable for her girlfriend's sake, Blake knew better. The wolf in her laid her head on her stomach when she was reading, sitting or laying down every chance she got. Blake felt moved by the gesture. It brought her comfort knowing Yang was there, but it didn't make it any less terrifying. 

The expecting mother hissed at the feeling of cold liquid on her stomach. Soon the stick was moving around. She closed her eyes as her breathing grew rapid. Yang took her hand and gave her a squeeze to remind her she was there, from now until Blake told her to leave. Amber met lilac and Blake smiled seeing her aura colors of light purple reflecting back to her. 

“There.” Blake couldn't look just yet. She gripped Yang's hand tightly and though her eyes were closed continued to face her. “A little bigger than most at a month old. Maybe a month and a half along.”

Yang kissed the back of her hand. “It's okay Blake, look.” Her words smiled since Blake couldn't see her real smile. Blake finally looked at the monitor. Yang chuckled a little bit. “Our little bean.” A tear, then several fell from her eyes. “So tiny.” She had no idea it was there, only pretended to.

Blake smiled at the screen. This was happening. This was really happening. She was pregnant with Yang's child. She felt fear, but the joy she felt outweighed her fear, making it minuscule. She turned to face her girlfriend. “Oh, Yang.” She used her thumb to brush the tears from her cheek. 

“I'm sorry. I'm just so happy.” She tried to remain as silent as possible when crying. “This is your moment, this is about you and I'm taking it away.”

“It's okay Yang.” She held her hand tighter. “We're here together, we're in this together.” Blake smiled wider. “You know how I feel about being in the spotlight by myself.” She pulled Yang closer and they shared a slow, soft kiss. 

When they broke away, Blake faced away from her to the bed. “Yang, there's something I need to tell you.” She stared into her lilac eyes only to find love and concern. “When I conceived...” Seeing Yang's concerned eyes, she could continue. “It wasn't exactly an accident.” Yang held her tongue but had a look of confusion with slightly furrowed brows. “It wasn't exactly planned either. I had stopped taking the birth control. Maybe some part of me knew what I was doing and doing what you-we wanted. I knew there was a risk, I knew there was a chance but I didn't think it would actually happen. When I found out with my morning sickness, I was scared. You already knew but you wanted me to be okay first. It's one of the things I love about you. Some part of me still is scared, but seeing you, watching you interact with our child though there's no movement yet, the way you reacted when you saw the monitor, I've never been more sure of anything. I love you. I want this with you.” 

Yang took both her hands and rubbed the backs of them with her thumbs. “Thank you for telling me.” She kissed her forehead. “I know it wasn't easy. I will admit I was curious as I thought we were careful and I know accidents still tend to happen though rare, but I'm glad you're okay with this happening despite the craziness that goes along with it. I wouldn't trade this for anything.” She smiled. 

“Not even for better parts to modify Bumblebee?”

Yang gave a half smile. Bumblebee, her beloved bike. “Not even for that. Speaking off, what do you think of a sports car before the baby arrives. A bike is not exactly...child friendly.”

“We can talk about that later.” In truth, she was still nervous over this whole situation. Yang was willing to so easily give up her bike in thinking of a child that is still developing in the early stages. 

The nurse returned. Neither one knew when she left or even notice her leave. “These are for you, one for each of you.” She handed them photos. 

Yang stared at it confused. She couldn't tell where it was. She kept blinking but couldn't see anything. Not even on the monitor until the nurse pointed out the small clump of cells that weren't quite a baby. How was something so small causing Blake so many so many problems? The chuckling next to her broke her from her thoughts. 

“Right there.” She pointed with her finger. 

Yang raised an eyebrow. How she knew it was there? It looked like everything else. Squinting, Yang saw the outline. She beamed at the woman next to her who smiled back. The blonde placed the photo inside her jacket pocket for safe keeping. She nuzzled her check with love and adoration. She was happy to be part of this-all moments no matter how embarrassed she felt about puking her guts, feeling sick where she forced Blake to eat without certain smells making her nauseous, a massage to relax and keep her veins from popping out or curving, to laying her head on her stomach, grooming her and finally seeing an image of their child. 

“I love you.” Yang broke the silence as they walked out of the hospital hand-in-hand. 

“Where did that come from?” Tone was accusatory, but her eyes and smile teased. 

“It's how I feel when I'm with you. Not just now, but all the time. I don't want to sound like a broken record. I want you to know how I feel.”

“Yang, I love you too.” She kissed her cheek. She leaned into Yang who wrapped an arm around her. “How are you feeling?”

Yawn. “Sleepy and tired.”

“It has been an emotional day.”

“We didn't even do anything.” Blake snapped. “We went to radiology appointment and that was it. There is no reason for me to be tired. I shouldn't be...!” 

Awe. Poor Blake is becoming defensive again. Yang opened her arms and Blake fell into her. Strong arms wrapped her up like a cocoon. “Do you want to eat somewhere?” This little bean is causing her to hormones to be out of wack and snap? 

“Mhm.” The brunette nodded her head. “Please. No fruits, no vegetables. Make it stop.” She nearly cried. 

Yang leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Blake, you've been good all week.” She stroked her head. “You deserve a cheat day.” The smile she received in turn was absolutely worth it. 

Blake held tightly onto her more than usual as they pulled into a spot. When They-Blake ordered, it felt like she ordered half the menu and she was spouting out exactly what she wanted with a winning smile. Yang would've ordered a medium but knew Blake would help herself to her fries and upgraded. She got a bacon cheeseburger for herself and a large milkshake for her love since she forgot to order one. Yang ate her burger watching Blake intently through her smile and would eat whatever she wouldn't finish. 

Watching her pig out, Yang absolutely adored this woman. She was always so composed, guarding and it took her a while before she trusted. Seeing her now, Yang would not believe this was the same woman. All she wanted to do was shower her with love. That was easy and it came naturally.

Blake stopped mid-bite and noticed the alpha staring at her. “You've giving me that look again.”

“What look?” 

“Like you love me.” She smiled. 

“I do love you.” 

“I love you too.” She laid her hand on top of Yang's. “I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier-.”

“Blake, I'm not worried about it. I know you're going through a period you can't control. I know it's not easy for you but I know you mean nothing by it-.”

“Please stop. I've been trying so hard not to cry in public. Please don't do this now.” She wiped a tear from her eye that didn't come.

“I won't.”

Yang wished she was a wolf so she could communicate telepathically. Instead, she sent her a message. Though Blake hid her scroll under the table, she knew she saw it by how beat her face became. The alpha brought her fist to her side in victory with a grin when she received the answer she wanted. 

“A message from your secret lover?” Blake teased. 

“I wouldn't say secret, but yes.” 

 

Later that evening...

“Yang...”

Blake was sprawled out over her bed completely naked with her alpha hanging above her. The skilled tongue licking every inch of her, grooming her like Yang wanted. When Yang finished one side, she maneuvered the human's body the way she wanted to cover her. Blake completely relaxed to the touches of her soft tongue. Yang mostly focused on her sensitive breasts, growing tummy, and pussy. Sometimes the woman wanted to be penetrated and pleasured beyond reason. 

Yang had always been giving and Blake loved pleasuring her too, but she wanted something more tonight. “Yang.” She hummed when she hit a soft spot again. 

The wolf paused. Lilac eyes staring in question. “Will you... Can we have sex tonight?” The wolf moved into a couching position between her legs, stuck out her tongue but stopped when Blake held a handful of fur on her head. “No. Not like that.”

Yang turned into her human form. “What do you mean?”

“I want your alpha.”

Yang kissed her belly. “What about-?” 

“It'll be fine.” Blake held her cheeks with both hands. “Just be you.” Yang looked away. She couldn't do it. She wanted to, gods to wanted to, but after seeing the image of the child growing inside her, she couldn't. It'd be all she could think about. She didn't want to risk it. “Yang?” 

“I'm sorry Blake. I don't... I don't think I can. I just...” Blake sat up, concern in her eyes. Yang was staring at her stomach and though Blake was conscious of her growing belly, knew what was on her mind but wanted to hear it, to ease her worry or concerns. “I... I don't want to hurt our child growing inside you. I don't want to hurt you. I know your cervix will drop but I don't want to hurt you, our child, or anything...” She trailed off.

“Yang, I was doing research on this.” She rubbed her shoulder and neck. “You can't hurt me, you can't hurt our child. Sex doesn't trigger birth. Our child is protected by my uterus and the amniotic sac. My pelvic area will swell with more blood flow causing it to be more...sensitive and oh...it feels amazing when you use your tongue. I will start to discharge if I haven't already.” She smirked. “This will cause me to be...” She walked two fingers along her arm and started at her seductively. “Wetter.” She paused seeing the desired effect on Yang. She could nearly hear her whining. “My breasts will be even more...sensitive, fuller, heavier.” She whispered in her ear. She smiled seeing Yang's resolve breaking as her breathing grew quicker. Yang has confessed she loved her scent, especially close to her neck, breathing her in. “And when I cum...it'll feel even better.” 

“Hot damn!” Yang cracked. She couldn't take it anymore. Her fists balled against the sheets. “How do you want it, you fucking sexy woman?” 

Blake pulled herself up to her ear. “I want you to make love to me, just like you did when you did this to me without knowing, you naughty wolf.” She could practically feel Yang panting like a wanting, begging, desperate male. “I want to scratch up and down your back as you fuck me, lovingly pounding your hips against mine. Make love to me Yang.”

“When you say it like that, how can I refuse?” 

The blonde supported herself on her forearms right above her body and locked lips with her. Automatically, Blake opened her mouth as her tongue met Yang's. Yang held her cheek with one hand to keep her in place as their tongues danced. Her other hand traced her body as if memorizing her features with touch instead of sight. She wanted to feel every curve, bump, lump, scar and are smooth skin she could get her hands on. 

Blake closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her. Fingertips already on her back and ready to claw with nails. Like Yang, Blake's fingers trailed along her back going over uneven lines of skin from their previous sessions. One hand left her back to stroke her, harden her. The sharp inhale from her partner was want enough as her hand slowly stroked. She pulled then pushed Yang directly on top of her and plunged the member into her and slapped her ass so it went deeper. 

“Oh fuck.” Blake cried out trying to be as quiet as possible. 

“Shh... We don't want your dad to hear.” 

“I know. I'm trying to be quiet but you just feel so damn good. My mom knows we're banging and I think she suspects the baby's yours but isn't sure how this happened except science. My dad doesn't think the baby's yours though with you being a female.” I think they both think it's Adam's. She didn't want to ruin the mood and voice it aloud. 

“Our little secret.” Yang whispered in her ear.

“It might be a part of you, but it feels bigger inside me.”

“Goddesses, you're so hot.” 

Yang rocked her penis inside her as Blake hummed and moaned feeling it travel deeper. She continued her motions at a slow steady pace for lovemaking. Yang was so tender, so gentle, it felt...indescribable. She gasped when Yang bit and sucked on her earlobe, licking the back of it with her tongue. Already she could hear lewd sounds, they just started. Granted, she was turned on by Yang's earlier grooming session. 

Yang's lips traveled to her neck which caused Blake to hold her tighter, closer. Teeth scraped against her pulse point making her crave more as Yang's hips collided between hers. The dark haired woman groaned as Yang bit and sucked before running her tongue over the marks. She squeezed even more against the girth that filling her. She felt so full and wonderful.

Each time they met, a pound, Blake moaned as her sensitive breasts freely swayed, Yang's grunt, and a wet sound followed as she slowly pulled out. As Blake felt it pull out, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by shine from the slickness before it shot back in. The process repeated with her head pushing back against the pillow, eyes shut tight with an elongated moan. Her nails scraping Yang's back as she rode her body going as deep as possible, all nine plus inches inside her. 

Yang removed Blake's hands from her back, grabbed by the wrist and pinned them on either side of her as she stopped moving, wanting to judge her reaction. Blake's breathing grew breathless and her walls squeezed her with anticipation. Amber eyes met lilac with some mischief but filled with concern. “Yang?” If Yang continued like this, the sheets would be ruined if they weren't already, Blake herself would be ruined. 

Said woman began slowly thrusting into her again, using her wrists for a slight bit of momentum. Blake didn't seem to mind so Yang tested her luck by placing both hands above her head and captured them in a single hand while her other continued feeling her up as she rocked both their bodies. Blake hummed and moaned for more of Yang as her wrists tried breaking free. Yang didn't give into her dominate side too much for fear of hurting her, but she was absolutely loving it. Blake loved the idea of being submissive and ruined. 

The blonde's fingertips brushed against her shoulders, tickling her. Blake's walls tightened as her breath came in pants through her nose. Her hips bucked into Yang's asking for more. Yang growled and stilled her right hip, forcing the other one to stop. Blake whined as Yang was in control. She loved and hated it. Blake wanted more. “Please Yang. Please.”

“Please what?” She nearly laughed. “What do you want?” 

“More. I want more. I want to cum. Please let me cum Yang.” 

“As you wish.” Yang released her hands and hip. She scooped up her legs to spread them as wide as possible so she could fuck her deeper, watching the bulge in her stomach from her dick pressing in and shooting back out.

“Oh fuck!” She covered her mouth to keep quiet. “Oh shit. Oohh. Yang!” Though her voice was muffled Yang smiled hearing her loud and clear nonetheless. She fucked her faster and harder to help her ride it out as she came inside her, extending Blake's own as she was riding out her own orgasm. 

She slowed as Blake was coming down. Yang collapsed on top of her. They stayed like that, basking in each other's afterglow, staring into each other's eyes. They found nothing but love for one another. 

Two months later, Blake was due for another appointment. She pulled her shirt back to expose her now obvious belly. She'd been receiving stares now. Most weren't sure if she was pregnant or gaining weight. It seemed like most guessed pregnancy but were too nervous to say anything. Some told her congratulations still unsure if it might've been a false pregnancy, losing baby weight or worse. Yang would smile to reassure them before they approached. The blonde didn't think she'd notice, but she did. Yang made sure she ate healthy while having a single cheat-emotional day. Blake's hands and feet started swelling as a side effect she didn't care for at all. 

The nurse layered the gel, Blake hissed at the coolness before the stick was placed on her growing belly she was self-conscious off. The nurse found the foreign body in a short time span. Blake smiled seeing their child and held Yang's hand.

“Oh dear, the child seems folded. Guess they really don't want you to know the sex.”

“Pff. Like I wanted to know anyway.” Blake gave her a raised eyebrow. “Okay, I was curious, but I'm glad we get to see the face...tiny little hands...and those feet.” Yang said in a cute voice. She knew what they were looking at after the nurse explained. 

“Actually, this one seems to be not so little. Maybe I was wrong in my readings. The size indicates a little larger than a grapefruit and quicker development. I would say sixteen weeks. Because it's your first time, you won't feel movement until about twenty-five weeks at most. You'll be feeling movement soon. It might help if you read and talk more. The little one can hear muffled noises.” 

Yang absolutely beamed. The nurse left to go get pictures. “We can start singing, reading, playing music...” She kept naming all the things they do together already. When she calmed down, Yang kept the stick on the image. It looked weird, but in a cute way. The alien fascinated her. Blake's entire pregnancy left her amazed. In human or wolf form, she couldn't get enough. She wanted to be on or near Blake every second of everyday. Love or protection, she didn't know. Yang stopped, getting a read on her girlfriend.

“Blake, are you still scared?”

“Not scared, nervous. She said sixteen weeks Yang, four months. Our child should be around twelve, she also mentioned a quicker development. What if-.”

“The sky falls down?” 

She had no idea why, but the questioned eased her mind. “Yeah, what if the sky falls?” It became their thing. When Blake was too nervous and spouted off questions, Yang was always there to remind her about the what if's she didn't need to worry about. 

“Then I'll hold your hand until the fog passes so we don't lose each other from the fallen clouds.” Blake smiled and gripped her hand tighter. She still had concerns with the child becoming larger than average. “Blake, I know you have anxieties, but...do you think some of them could be alleviated if you were to join our pack, become a wolf?”

“Yang, I've been thinking about it, but... There are certain...attributes of wolf culture I am not accustomed to. I want to...become part of the pack.” She held her arm with her hand like she did when she was nervous. “But, I'm not comfortable with it.”

“You don't have to tell me anything specific or even at all, but is there anything I can do to help mitigate the process? Help you decide if this is something you want to do, not just for you.” Her hand rested on her belly. 

“I know you wear your shorts, if not your briefs with pants and a shorts bra, but maybe if I had enough confidence to wear only a bra and underwear without feeling like I'm being stared at. Maybe that would help.” 

“Too easy. As the alpha, I haven't shown you the home we could stay in but I don't like using it as it's bigger than we need and not modest by any means. You keep half your clothes in the dressers I made for you anyway. I don't want you to rush into a decision but I am here for you.” Yang kissed the back of her hand. “To support you in whatever you want or need. Was there something else?”

“There is, but I'm not ready for it.”

“Will you tell me what it is so I can understand when you feel ready?”

“Mm.” Blake nodded. “It's...kind of embarrassing.” She nervously chuckled. Yang waited with patient concern. “I want you to groom me...you in wolf form...me...completely naked, out in the open lapping and preparing me for birth. Like I said, I'm nervous about the others staring.”

Yang kissed her forehead then the back of her hand. “If you can keep quiet, we can practice in our hut, or at the larger house meant for us with the door or window open if that would help. If not, whenever you're ready.”

“That brings me to another question, how does sex work, in the hut with a kid?”

“So, when the cubs are sleeping, that's when the parents go at it on the opposite side of them. As long as they are quiet, they won't wake them. If they're feeling more loud and aggressive, they can go miles farther away and fuck like the animals vampires think we are.”

“You sound like you have experience.” Blake smiled. 

The nurse came back with the photos. “I'll explain later.” Yang smiled finally deciphering the head from the body. They walked out, got on Yang's bike.

“Why are we here?” Blake asked. 

“There's something I need to tell you. It involves the question you asked earlier.” Blake took them to her room and shut the door. She sat down next to her and held both her hands. “In most cases, wolves find a mate. Because we are not completely human or entire wolf... Female alpha wolves, as you've seen them eat last with each gathering, Pyrrha, Terra, me before I became the alpha go into heat or a mating cycle, the stronger females usually. Unless they have a mate to assist them, it is my responsibility as the alpha to assist them in being comfortable from three to six weeks while they are in heat and defend them from any wolf other than me from breeding with them unless they wish otherwise. There are some, like my sister, whom may choose not to be mated with and I am totally not up for incest. So, until she finds a mate, I protect her from being mated with by the other pack members. I leave it up to them to take birth control if not precautionary measures as it is their heat cycle and their prime for pregnancy. If they do get pregnant they will have cubs unless they were on birth control and it didn't work, that is their choice what they want to do. They chose to become pregnant without any precautions, I won't let them back out of it.”

“What if they're not being careful and don't want cubs?”

“That is their choice, but because they didn't take preventive measures, I force them to leave if they refuse to carry to term.”

“What if you can't resist their hormones and mate?”

“As the alpha, I can. I protect. The pack has no choice but to listen to me. Any that step out of line are dealt with and injured until they yield.” She paused and turned her attention back to Blake. Are you going to be okay with this revelation? If not, I can give up being the alpha, I'll give the position back to Hazel.” 

“No!” She calmed herself, keeping her composure. “Don't give up being the alpha. I don't exactly like it, but I've been around the other wolves to know. When... When do the heat cycles start?”

“Depends on the wolf, though, like periods, they start around the same time. Summer for the most part. Gestation is usually shorter as well as their cycle. For an ordinary female wolf, six to seven weeks. Six months gestation period is average. Explains why the little one is growing quickly.”

Yang took both her hands as she felt uncomfortable. “Blake, I know you're human, but if you decide to become a wolf and want a cub later on, you should know a litter is two to eight pups average. I've seen the rare occurrence of ten and once of fifteen. Are you going to be okay with that?”

“I... We'll cross that bridge if we get to it.”

That's a no. “Fair enough. That's all I had to say.” Yang's sat behind her, hands began massaging her body after their serious talk. She wanted Blake to relax and fall asleep if possible. Blake closed her eyes with a hum and gave into her skilled fingers. She started falling backwards into her. 

“Oh!” 

Blake shot up immediately and put Yang's hand on stomach. The blonde's been waiting for this. Of course it would stop as soon as her hand was there. Yang tried moving her hand away, not sure what she was supposed to be happening but Blake kept her there. The alpha didn't question it and started relaxing her shoulders. That gave the brunette an idea as she laid back again.

Yang froze, fingers paused. Blake smirked. Half opened amber eyes looked up to see her reaction. The brute seemed amazed she started rubbing her belly but Blake stopped her. “That soothes the child. No movement will be felt if you coax them to relax.” She pressed Yang's hand on her stomach. An inhale of breath and a pause. 

Tears. She could feel their child pressing back and connecting with her. Tears of joy fell and though there was a barrier she was thankful for, she also didn't want it to be there. Blake reached out her thumb and wiped her tears away. “I'm sorry.” She sniffed. 

“Don't be.” Blake removed the hand on her shoulder and kissed the back of it. “I'm actually joyful.”

“Joyful?” That was new. Blake can do joyful?

“Yeah.” It was said in a whisper. Her voice returned to normal “I don't think I could do this alone or with Adam. He was always cold, and there was nothing wrong with it, but I didn't want to have sex with an ice cube.” Yang snorted trying to keep her laughter in check. Blake smiled. “I feel like my sensitive body would hate being cold, I'm already cold enough. We couldn't really cuddle or anything. I'm glad Ilia convinced me to be with you.”

“Me too.” Yang leaned down to kiss her forehead. She smiled. Blake frowned. She knew what was coming next. “I'm glad you put him on ice.” Blake hid her lips into her mouth to hide her giggles. She was not going to let Yang have this one. Only way Yang could tell was how her body was moving. “Awe come on. You really put that guy out.” The brunette chuckled. 

“Wait!” Yang left to fetch a book. “Movement...stillness...peanut can hear us.” She rubbed Blake's belly in a circle. “Will you read to me while I obsess over this beautiful bump?”

Blake rolled her eyes with a smile. She had no idea why Yang was completely on her stomach all the time. It couldn't just be protective wolf instincts. In wolf form she laid her head completely still on her baby bump, this, this was Yang being...Yang and crazy fascinated. “Next time, how about I can be the alpha and you can carry the next liter?” She teased. 

“I mean... It's possible, but you'd have to become a wolf first, then you'd have to... I could easily surrender in a fight between us but the others won't accept that and try to challenge you and-.”

“Yang, I'm kidding. This will be our only one.”

“Okay.” She whispered in her ear kissing her cheek. 

Yang wrapped her arms around her and held her close. One arm was wrapped under her chest and above her bump while the other loosely draped along her bump and held her hand there. Yang kissed her cheek and buried her face in her neck closest to her scent. Absentmindedly, she licked along her skin, moving her hair to expose more skin. She moved slowly, precisely, taking her time to express all the love she felt for her as it was overwhelming if she held it in. She felt her heart would burst. She closed her eyes, rested her head on her shoulder and kept her close. 

Blake didn't seem to mind the extra attention as she continued reading. She felt strong emotions and while she could normally bury it, they were powerful. Fuck these hormones. Tears filled her eyes. She wanted to release them and get this over with, but they refused to leave. Forcing them out wasn't working. After a few minutes the episode was over as quickly as it had come. Her arms wrapped around the warm, strong arm under her breasts. 

Blake moved out of her embrace to lay back on the bed. Her alpha's big, furry head resting between her bump and chest. Her tongue licking the lump in front of her every so often and stirring Blake. The pregnant woman couldn't win. She felt their baby moving then afterward having a tongue lick her. Tiredly, she used her fingertips to massage her head. Yang gave a few more short licks all over her belly to calm their child. 

“If peanut is anything like you, we'll have our hands full.” Yang rubbed their heads together before laying down where she was. 

Yang couldn't resist as she turned toward her human. “You already have a bellyful. Glad it isn't two?” She grinned.

“Yang, go to sleep.” Blake smiled as soon as Yang closed her eyes. The wolf huffed through her nose and laid exactly where she was. They continued undisturbed for hours.

Another evening around the fire of clapping and enjoying the music. When it was dancing time, Yang automatically went for Blake, bringing her to her feet, Yang spun around her. Usually it was the submissive mates who spun, but she didn't want Blake to become off balance or feel dizzy. After two songs, Blake needed to rest. She had an increase in energy as well as her intake in breath. 

“You can go have fun, I just need to rest.” She assured. I didn't feel this hard before. 

“I am having fun. I can sit and watch.” Ruby was calling for her physically and mentally. 

Blake noticed Ruby, though she wasn't being suble. “Ruby's calling for you.” She smirked. “You should go.” 

“I know.” She shook her head. “She keeps sending me mental messages.”

“Go!” Blake pushed her out of her seat. 

Blake laughed seeing her unsteady until she started dancing with Ruby. She watched the sisters interact circling around one another with their arms spread like eagles. They had created their own song and beat they danced to. Watching them put a smile on her face. 

That was, until a smaller female with white hair approached and started dancing with her. Blake had no idea what came over her, but she did not like the way the female was dancing with Yan. It was a seductive form of dancing. She was trying to lead her into following. In Blake's opinion, she was acting like a slut. It riled her that she would even try that with her alpha. Even worse, Yang was following her into a secluded area. 

Blake moved around the circle and could vaguely hear them talk. 

“Now, like absolutely one hundred percent right now?”

“Yes! I don't like this either. I'm surprised you haven't smelled me yet. Or heard my thoughts no matter how incoherent. That's not usually me.” Blake didn't like the sound of her snobby voice. “Please, I just want it to stop.”

“Weiss, I have a girlfriend-.”

“She's not even a wolf!” The smaller woman complained. “How can you even call her such a thing? The moment the vampires returned, she left you-.”

“She came back, she also saved me. Weiss I know this isn't you talking right now. I have to ask her, if she says no, would you be okay with-.”

“You're the fucking alpha! I don't want the second-in-command. Please Yang.” She said quieter. “It hurts. I need it.” 

“Look, I'll ask Blake-.”

“She's not a fucking wolf! She won't understand!”

Yang wouldn't engage, she's different now. She took a breath and calmed herself. “Weiss, humans have needs too. She's experiencing things where her needs have become greater. I'll try to help her understand. If she says no, her word is final. If yes, you can think of a challenge for me if you want. I'll go ask her and I promise I will try to get her to understand.”

Weiss calmed down a little feeling her leader growl underneath. Her eyes twinging near a red outline. “Okay. I trust you. Please hurry.” She rubbed her legs together. 

Blake rushed back to her seat as if she never left. Yang sat next to her and kissed her hand. “How much of that did you hear?” 

“I'm not sure what you two were talking about, only that you would ask.”

“Please hear me out completely before you give your answer. You remember when I told you females go into heat. She's in heat and she's needs release. She doesn't want protection from the others while she rides this out for the next three weeks. When females go into heat, it's very painful for them. It's a different pain than a period. They're bleeding yes, but they need something to fill their lubricated passage. They want to be pounded into by the alpha, growling at the others. I have no idea what it is, but sperm give them release and they're good until the next day. Weiss wants this to end as she's in pain and wanting it from nearly anyone at this point but she can't. I'm the alpha so her body wants the better genes. Her pain is about a six. Nothing will happen between us if you don't want it to. Are you okay with this?”

“No.” She scoffed. Why would Yang even ask? Why would she be okay with this? “I am pregnant with your child and here you are asking me if it's okay for you to fuck someone else! Am I not good enough? Does carrying your child make me look unattractive? Pregnant, bloated, throwing up, cranky, and swelling. Is that why you want fuck someone else?”

This was a mistake. “No. That's not it at all.” Yang tried to gently hold her hands, Blake pushing her advances away. “Blake, you're even more attractive pregnant with our child growing inside you. I don't want you to ever think that. I don't want to do this if it's going to hurt you. I wanted to ask you before anything happened. I have to stay with her and guard her for the day to keep the rest of the pack at bay.”

“You're not coming home with me?” Blake was hurt. 

Yang dropped down to her knees in front of her. “The pack will surround her and use her if I'm not here. Hazel is good, but not alpha. She doesn't want that. She doesn't want to be tossed around.”

“She should've thought of that before becoming a wolf.”

Yang was growing angry and her eyes blazed red. “Blake.” She said sternly. “I know it's your hormones talking, but she had to be turned in order to be saved. She was bleeding too much and near death when she was found near a mine that exploded. She hated the idea of becoming an animal. She ran from the pack who saved her and went to others if not staying by herself, until she found us and decided we live a little wild but civilized. She doesn't want to be here. Her family's dead. She's white because she's an arctic wolf. Smaller in size and came from up north in Solitas. Her turning into a wolf was the only way for her to survive unless a vampire found her.”

Blake was horrified. “Yang...I.... I didn't know.” She looked away ashamed. 

Yang held her to reassure. “I know you didn't. I don't blame you. She doesn't want to be in heat but is too young according to doctors to be spayed. She doesn't want this. All she's asking for right now is relief, it could be five, maybe ten minutes. If you're still not okay with this, I won't bring this up again. No matter what though, I have to stay here until her cycle is over.”

Blake shut her eyes completely. She hated this. She didn't want to share Yang, she knew there was a possibility but she didn't think it would effect her until now. “Ten minutes?” 

“Ten minutes and I can stay with you until the night arrives when her body recognizes a new night.”

“What if she asks you while I'm still sleeping?”

“I'd come back here to protect her, wait for you to wake up and ask again. If the answer is no, I'll protect her until she is no longer in heat or you say yes. Don't just say yes and not truly mean it. I want you to commit to this Blake. If you want to become a wolf, this is part of it. If you don't want to, that's okay. If you're not okay with this, that's fine too. We can work through it, we can get around it. I want to us to work Blake.” Her voice was gentler as she held her cheek. “If you're not okay with this, let me know. I want to fix it.” 

“I want to be with you. I want this to work. I just don't like the idea of you having sex with all of the females here. I feel like they come before I do.”

“Only the ones without mates I would mate with if they and you so choose. The strength of the pack is the wolf, the strength of the wolf is the pack. I have to look out for the pack and each wolf.” She stared into her eyes meaning each word. “You're my life mate. I want you to be there for me and be my solid rock I need. I want to care for you and our child. If you don't want me to mate with Weiss, tell me. I still have to look out for her well being. Please don't make me choose between you and the pack. I don't want to make that choice.”

“I'm not asking you to. I just...” She closed her eyes and lowered her head. “I really don't want you to mate with Weiss, but I really want you to stay with me.”

“Or, I can protect Weiss while she stays in our hut and I can be with you.”

“That... I can get behind.” She kissed Yang's cheek willing for a compromise.

Yang sent Weiss a telepathic message and the arctic wolf was there in a minute as not to make it too obvious as some of the pack members were eyeing her. Her scent circulating around. “Nice to meet you Blake.” Weiss held out her hand. She desperately needed relief. She almost couldn't wait until Blake experienced her first heat cycle so she'd know the pain of needing to mate but unable to do so as she was protective. The first one was the worse. 

As the three walked away with Weiss in lead Yang saw that Bellabooty and gave it a playful smack. Instead of giving her the satisfaction of reacting, Blake took her offending hand in both of hers as they walked to Yang's hut. 

Weiss was already in wolf form shifting uncomfortably. Yang held her hand out to stop Blake “Wait here, don't come inside. No matter what you see or hear, don't move.” 

Yang turned into her alpha form. Weiss was trying to present herself ready to mate but alos fight so Yang would prove herself. Yang climbed on top of her and grabbed a teeth full of her scruff. Unable to move, the female started relaxing. Her head was falling limp until it was gently set on the ground. Yang's entire, large wolf kept her from moving. She licked the back of her neck. The white wolf fell asleep. Her heat forgotten.

Yang's nose pushed the blankets free from the flap and allowed Blake to snuggle in before laying beside her. “You going to tell me what that was about?” Yang simply rested her head on Blake's bump feeling some movements here and there. “In the morning then. Good night Yang.”

During the day, Yang's ears flicked as she heard an intruder. She sniffed the air. A male wolf-wolves, three, here for Weiss. The arctic wolf was whimpering in her sleep as if sensing the danger. Yang raised to a crouching position growling at the only point of entry into the hut. She didn't want to do this here. She guarded the entrance as the three surrounded. She was able to dissuade one of them through yelling telepathically alone, but the two refused. They growled and roared and the other backed off the ring leader was looking for a fight, they all were. 

One jumped to attack but Yang pushed them down and chomped at their legs making them squeal in pain. While she was busy one attacked. The alpha back kicked him and while on the ground chomped his neck until he squealed. The leader of the group tried sneaking in but Yang stood firm at the entrance in front of him and growled. His ears bent down in submission and after seeing his comrades bloodied after their too quick fight. He back down. 

Yang went inside and licked Weiss's neck and nuzzled her head to comfort her. She could keep fighting, but at what cost? The white wolf told her she wanted relief instead of protection. Yang was the alpha of the pack. She had to provide for her pack. There was a hard choice to make. It wasn't hard, she didn't want to do it. 

Ironically enough, Hazel showed up only twenty feet away as if sensing Yang's mental debate. After some talking with the previous leader talking sense, Yang trots back to her place beside Blake. She glanced at the wolf some distance away and the poor girl was struggling. Yang was happy she was never had to experience heat but maybe a few times until she became alpha. Her sister did and she wanted to give her relief, if even for a day, but she was completely against that. Yang wished she could spare them any pain, but it was part of the reproduction process. She'd have to talk to Weiss later. 

Blake had heard the entire thing. She woke up at the first squeal and checked to find Yang gone. She caught some of the fight and it terrified her. Yang had gone to town biting them. She had no idea their fights over a mate could get so vicious. It was like the males couldn't control themselves around the female. She was thankful everyone in her their hut came out unscathed.

Yang knew Blake wasn't asleep. Her breathing wasn't normal or natural. She poked her cheek with her nose and licked her bump three times before pulling her shirt over it again. “I heard everything. I know why they're here. Would it stop if you mated her?”

“Go back to sleep. I'll talk to Weiss in the morning and depending on her answer, depends on my decision.” She said in human form. 

Blake sat up with concern. “Yang, I know I'm not a wolf and you know I can't read your mind.” She held her hand. “Please, talk to me.” 

“It's late. You need to sleep before this one becomes too restless. I promise, tonight, after I talk to Weiss, I will talk to you. It may not be needed but I will tell you.”

“I'm holding you to that.”

Blake snuggled in until she heard Yang's low growl again. Was it going to be like this all day? This is what Yang went through every time a female went into heat? The arctic wolf seemed to sense the dangers that lurked as she was shivering and shaking. Yang returned slightly limping. She licked Weiss' neck to calm her and laid back down next to Blake. She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep this day. Maybe this wold help Blake make a decision. 

When the moon broke through and brought Weiss to wake, she was even worse than she was last night. Her body was aching for it. Yang gestured with her head out of the hut as Blake was still sleeping. The white wolf noticed Yang was favoring her right paw. She licked some of the left over blood as thanks. 

When the alpha asked her question, Weiss whined her protest and rolled onto her back to show off her stomach as a submissive gesture. The golden wolf nodded a few times in understanding and escorted Weiss back to her hut and wrapped her in a spare blanket to be comfortable. The small wolf turned into a tinier human who made a small nest for herself to be comforted through her suffering. 

Yang laid down next to Blake who feigned sleep. When her alpha returned, she gently rubbed her head. She was curious as to where Yang went off to. Yang told her she needed to clarify something with Weiss and also needed to clear something up with Hazel. When Blake asked what it was, Yang stared at the ground for a bit. Weiss assured her telepathically she could tell her. 

“Weiss told me she wanted temporary relief, even if for a day. I know you're not comfortable with that and I'd have to make a decision. Hazel told me last night after a few attacks to clarify with her what she meant before I made a decision. That decision would have been let Hazel be alpha to give her the relief she sought.”

Blake felt cold and... sad? Forlorn? She didn't want Yang to give up her position as alpha. She felt guilty that Yang even considered it. She loved having her alpha and with the extra part that came with it, she wanted that to stay. She didn't know that Yang faced this struggle to try to look after the pack for her sake. She didn't know this would cause so many problems. “Did you?” She finally looked into her eyes. 

“No.” Yang shook her head. “She wants Alpha Yang, not Alpha Hazel or anyone else. I just have to keep looking out for her until it's over, sometimes even then...” It's gonna be okay Weiss. She mentally assured her. “I wanted you to see this for yourself. If you want to stay with me or even become a wolf, I'm not going to sugarcoat it. I want you to know everything, good and bad.” 

“So, if I become a wolf, I'll be fuck crazy too?” She smiled. “With my alpha?” 

“Yes, but even when I'm not alpha, unless the next person changes the rules, because you're my mate, only I can mate with you.” 

“Is she on birth control?”

“She is.”

Yang had already explained parents do it in their huts across from their sleeping children. One the outside, at night or away from the kids the alpha allows the other adults to watch the alpha mate and dominate a female in heat as they are there to cheer her on, learn something or just watch for entertainment purposes. “I want to watch. I want you to dominate her.” A spark of thrill shot through her upon asking. She liked it when Yang became dominate in their bedroom, she wanted to see her wolf go all out. 

“Normally she'd fight me on it or give me a challenge she knows I'll struggle with but she is too miserable for that.” 

Even still, there was a lump in the blanket where the wolf was. She stood and growled at Yang who growled back. The smaller one lowered her head and whimpered. Yang continued to growl as she circled around to her backside. Yang mounted her, two large paws on either side of her and lowered herself so they were stomach and back. Her hind quarters were raised and Weiss followed absent-minded. The white wolf still hated the idea of mating and went to lower herself. Yang lashed out and grabbed her scruff. Compliance was not a question. She dropped her head as much as possible and whimpered. Weiss hated how much she needed this.

She communicated to her alpha that she didn't want it to hurt. She just about begged Yang not to let it hurt. She felt terrified. She didn't even care that her human was watching. She seemed more sure of this now than before. 

Yang released her scruff and licked her fur. She moved off of her and sniffed her rear. Slowly, she gave a sensual lick to the area. Weiss whimpered with need. Yang licked a few more times to calm her until she gave her the go ahead. The alpha mounted her again and before inserting herself, spared a glace at her mate. Blake was breathing a little heavier. Yang smiled at her and slowly pushed forward. 

Weiss howled in relief. She meant it to be quiet but seemed anything but. She was thankful they were in a somewhat private space as none of the other wolves would bother them. Yang was going deeper, she felt appreciative Yang managed to convince her human bitch this was okay. Yang thrusted particularly hard to punish Weiss for her thought process, ultimately hilting inside her. 

The white wolf yelped but panted as the alpha was inside. She moved her hips to get friction but Yang grabbed her scuff. After a few moments Yang started thrusting, slowly. She wanted to build her up and possibly Blake as her libido has increased since becoming pregnant. She hoped Blake would masturbate in front of them as she started humping. 

Yang was moving slowly at first. In human form, the smaller woman was six inches shorter than her, but she was thin making her appear a little more than half of Yang's size. In wolf form, it was no different. Yang towered over her and pushed her forward with each drive. 

The sub made a noise of pleasure as the large fuck stick skid along one of her spots. There was a reason she wanted Yang, she was no where near Hazel's size and how she took him down will be a mystery to her but also so Yang could be as rough as she wanted without hurting her. 

Spurred on by her thoughts and sounds, the golden sped up rutting into her faster but still a controlled pace. Weiss lowered herself until she was resting her front on the ground. Yang pressed against her so she couldn't move. Yang grunted over her head as she sped up her movements. The lower position also helped Yang use Weiss to protect her neck. 

The word bounced around in her head. Use. Yang was using her like she wanted. The little slut she was. Fucking her until she was satisfied. Filling her womb with her seed as she would be too exhausted to fight and lay on the ground too tired to move. Her pussy being molded for her cock like it was made for nothing else except birthing her pups. 

Yang growled and snapped her teeth to hold Weiss's head and controlled her body. She knew Weiss's thoughts. The white wolf was becoming more lubricated clamping down on the shaft inside her. Yang opened telepathic communication to trash talk her. 

'You like that. Me pounding into you harder and faster. While you whine and cry about how much you want this.' Weiss tried jerking her head but couldn't move. She denied it but her body said otherwise. 'I think I should keep going, filling you, expanding your womb until you look as pregnant as my bitch. Fuck you full of pups, if not fuck you until you beg me to do so, like you're doing right now.' Yang continued to grunt, through her clenched teeth as she pounded away inside her passage. Weiss never limped, but there were times she walked slower, this wold be one of them. 

'No...'

'Yes.' 

Yang could feel herself close and ruthlessly let her have it. Pounding her hips against her in loud slaps. If Weiss wasn't vocal enough, the wet slapping sounds echoing were enough to let the others know Weiss as hers. 'You love this. Becoming my personal fuck toy until I'm satisfied. Barking, whining, howling like the bitch in heat you are.' Weiss was shaking her head with whimpers as much as possible. She was close. She knew it, Yang knew it. All she needed was a little push. Her eyes shot up when her mind told Yang what she wanted. 'You liked being fucked outside don't you?' She growled. 'You want everyone to think you're clean and prissy, but really you like being fucked out here in the dirt like the animal you really are.' Weiss was close so close. Her claws scratched at the ground. Yang bit her ear setting her off as she rocked uncontrollably. Yang came inside her, prolonging her orgasm as her womb was directly filled. Maybe she would have her pups and continued to be fucked like she said. 

She groaned as Yang still refused to let her up. Weiss whimpered as her neck was licked to calm her. Slowly, Yang pulled out. Without the support, her entire body collapsed on the ground as both their fluids spilled out of her. Yang moved behind her and licked her sore passage clean. 

Weiss was still coming out of her post climax as her pants were turning into breaths. Her ears twitched as she heard some else panting. Her eyes shot up when she forgot she was being watched. She turned human, stood on two shaky legs, dusted herself off, held her head high like nothing happened. She could clearly smell Blake's arousal. “Have fun you two.” 

Yang turned human and smiled at Blake. “Don't worry about her, she always acts like a pompous princess.”

“Do not!” Weiss called from a distance. 

Yang could smell Blake as clear as day. “Now, I think it's time I helped you.” She went to undo her pants and slip them off. Her underwear was the next to go. Blake's hands weren't idle as they traced every muscle of hers. “Yang.” She moaned and exposed more of her neck as she panted. “I want you to dominate me like you did that little brat.” 

Yang growled, flipped her over and left her there exposed. Blake heard shuffling but had no idea what was happening. She tried turning her head but when she did, she was met with a slap to her ass. It turned her on even more. Her vagina clamped onto nothing. 

Without warning, she cried out as Yang's tongue licked her slit. Her head shot toward the ground lowering her upper body. She felt embarrassed as every wolf in the area heard her. Her hands clamped into fists as she prepared herself for Yang's tongue to lick again. 

Curse this wolf and her damn-Ah! Blake moved her backside closer for penetration. She was rewarded with a slap to her ass. Her crotch was overly sensitive. She needed this and she wasn't even in heat. “Yang please.”

“Please what?” She growled.

“Please fuck me.” She whispered hoping no one could hear her. “Ah!” Yang spanked harder than before. “Yang please.” Tears pricked her eyes from her arousal. “Mhm!” She kept her voice from leaving her closed mouth. The others have already heard too much.

“You're not being loud enough.” She whispered in her ear. “Maybe I should bring the other wolves here and have them watch me fuck you.” Blake feared the idea but the fear brought more arousal. “You'd like that wouldn't you?” Blake whimpered her response lowering her head again. She cried out when Yang spanked her ass. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes! Yes, okay? Damn you're such an-ahh!” She just said yes not remembering the question. 

“That's my good girl. The truth will set you free.” 

Yang climbed on top her. Her chest pressed against her back to lower Blake to the ground entirely without interfering with her pregnant belly. The brunette let it happen, let Yang take control. The blonde was please she didn't move toward or against her, lined herself up and pushed in. Yang sighed while Blake vocalized her relief. 

Yang was all the way inside her on the first thrust. She'll never get tired of feeling completely full. “Aahh!” Her head arched back as Yang pulled back and pushed forward. The blonde bit her neck and pushed her head into the blankets. She was in charge here, not Blake. 

The brunette let Yang have control. She trusted her completely to give it all up. Yang is the alpha, she is in charge and there was nothing she could do about it. Yang made sure she knew that. “Oh.... Oh!” She felt the new angle. “Oh yes! There Yang! There-ah fuck!” Her neck was bitten into harder as Yang growled. 

“I'm in charge here. You don't get to tell me what to do.” 

Yang made growling, grunting noises in her ear, biting her neck, and pounded her harder from behind. Blake couldn't move, not that she wanted to. Yang had complete control of her body. She attempting to move her neck to alleviate the pleasure in one area but all she could do was cry out and beg for more.

Blake completely forgot about the other wolves around them and who might hear but she was too far gone. She didn't think anyone could fuck her as good as Yang. Gentle yet dominating. She was what Blake needed her to be for any moment. 

“Aahh!” She tried arching. Her nails dug into the ground from the overdose of pleasure. “Ooohh! Oh! Fuck! Fuucckk!” She screamed out louder as the movement of her nails gave Yang initiative to slam into her hard and fast over and over again. She was close, so fucking close. 

Her face fell completely forward as her hands were forced behind her back. With the blanket over her eyes, she couldn't see anything. Her senses overloaded with the loss of her sight. One hand slipped under her shirt and bra to toy with her tender breasts. Her walls completely clamped down against the girth that was driving into her over and over again, forcing Yang to push harder. “Ha-ah!” The sensations drove her that much closer. 

Yang didn't like she was cumming yet. She growled then grabbed her neck. She applied pressure, but not enough to cause problems. Blake's breathing grew rapid. The pressure on her neck made it better. She couldn't see, she couldn't move and now there was a possibility of Yang chocking her. The thought should scare her but it didn't. “Harder!” Yang growled grabbing her hands tighter and her neck in a controlled tightness. Blake had a hard time swallowing her saliva as the hand around her throat remained tight. She was right at the edge. 

“Maybe when you become a wolf, I should but a collar on you so everyone knows you're mine. My personal dog I could fuck whenever I want. Breed because I can. My dirty, filthy dog.”

“Fuck yes!” Blake cried out as she came. “Make me your bitch!” She yelled when Yang came inside her, prolonging her orgasm. Yang rode out her own then helped the woman under her. She bit her neck to stay inside her pumping a few times before slipping out. 

The human would've fallen if Yang didn't place her on her back. “I got you.” She assured. She smiled seeing Blake's eyes glazed over. That was one, if not the most intense sex they ever had. Yang leaned over her, giving her belly enough room and kissed her neck. “Maybe I should collar you if it gets you off.” 

“Yang...” Blake groaned as she was catching her breath. “It was only because I was close.” She argued. “That didn't set me off.”

Yang smirked. “Sure.” She rubbed their heads together. “Glad I could get you to be more vocal.” Blake was horrified and covered her face. She forgot they were out in the open. She was so loud and... She could not show her face in polite society. 

While recovering from her embarrassment, Yang decided that maybe it was time for her to get used to things. Half naked she brought her outside and started licking her, cleaning her of both their fluids. Blake covered her face and hummed as Yang massaged her. She felt so much better with her alpha there. She removed her face from her hands but her eyes were still closed so she didn't know she was exposed. She continued to groan in pleasure. Her sore and swollen area being soothe and more sensitive from the increased blood flow. Knowing she was going to fall asleep, Yang dragged the blanket she was laying on back in the hut, turned her away from the window and door, and curled up to her so she could sleep. 

A week later, they all sat by the fire after dancing and Blake insisted Yang told the story everyone keeps telling her about. “Long time ago, when earth was considered young, the air was sweet and in it's purest form, mountains kissed the sky, Everest maybe be tallest mountain above the land but Hawaii has the longest mountain, but most of it underwater, but still a fraction of what remained. The far beyond, with many parts, Anima with all the different landscapes still couldn't compare. Nature and human-kind lived in peace, side by side, a type of harmony-.”

“Before the vampires took it away.” The crowd laughed. 

“Not everything is their fault.” Yang smiled. “But yes, some-a lot of it was their fault. Power, greed, they wanted more, they wanted everything for themselves. So, they turned into the blood thirsty monsters they represent. They say even if or when vampires existed during that time, that even the werewolves, animals of the land and shared a peace. Everyone saw the world through each others eyes; allowed their minds to see through each other and understand one another, when vampires could drink a little bit of our blood each week without dying and able to stop themselves. Back when the key to understanding was to see through others eyes. A time when our ancestors believed in...The Great Spirits! The tribes asked to see from all sides by the Great Spirits. They could see everything from their aerial view of the sky, but refused to interact or interfere. They were not of this world and didn't not want to imbalance a world they did not create but help shape.” 

Bolin whispered in Blake's ear. “No one tells it like she does. It was like she was actually there.” 

“Their wisdom they gained from the Spirits, their elders, and one another through stories that we tell now. Crafts we design to survive. Yes things change and methods change, but the arts themselves do not. Just like when the wisest person in the village would travel to the highest mountain and be presented with a rock from the Spirits, where the lights touched the earth. Unlike the green Northern Lights we see today, the sky glowed with the light, colors of the sun. They say the snow melted and where she stepped, it was spring at her feet. She presented the rock back to Spirits to have it specialty sculpted into a totem to represent what path that individual needed to follow. Today, we ask the ancestors guide us as we make our own paths. We still could use totems, but who's to say it came from the Spirits themselves?”

Yang was so passionate, Blake always knew that, but when she spoke of another time... Wow. Bolin wasn't kidding. She had to be there in another life. Almost a forlorn look in her eyes when talking about the past. Moving her hands like a wave, see what I see. Ruby was good, but she couldn't capture it like Yang could. 

“There lived three sisters, the oldest was given the totem of a raven. She was to watch and guide her younger siblings. The middle was given wisdom, though not very wise. She was full of herself and made easily avoidable mistakes. The youngest, Nita, was to receive her totem that day. When the Elder presented the wolf of love, she rejected it. How could a wolf love?” There were a couple of boos. “They steal, kill, eat and do whatever they want without regard to consequences, right?”

“No.” The younger children said. “That credit goes to the vampires.” Most of the pack laughed and Yang held her laugh in her throat to pass off a sneeze. 

“The youngest didn't understand this. The middle sister's basket was torn to shreds by a pack because of a poor rope tie caused by the younger. Nita climbed a mountain to get the remains of the basket that took two months for the middle sister to make. Low and behold, there was the pack leader, Raksha, Protective Mother.”

“No...” The older children gasped knowing what was going to happen while the younger ones paid close attention. Yang was amazed she could capture their attention.

“Yes. The younger thought, why not teach this pack a lesson and swung at the alpha. Protective Mother told her pack to get back and run to safety. At the worse case she would meet them at the salmon run. Nita knew she was outmatched and ran down to the frozen river to tell her sisters to run. They held her off, but Raksha wise in her age knew she could beat two of them. The older she knew would leave her be if the other two listened to her. No one knows if Raksha planned to or execute a teachable lesson ...Or so she thought.” Gasps from the children resounded. “Before her sisters could be injured or killed, the oldest stabbed the ice with her spear, sending her and Protective Mother both, tumbling down the waterfall. The tribe held a funeral as her body was not recovered from the impact of the cold water that felt like needles stabbing your skin. Only her hat was found. Raksha managed to survive though injured. During that time, the wolves were much larger, maybe twice if not more than the average wolf today. Most likely around our size though they could not turn human.” 

Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats no matter how many times Yang told the same story. “Raksha went to meet up with her pack. During her journey, she faced off with the younger again.” Gasps. “She tried to explain she didn't mean for anything to happen, but Nita wanted revenge for her sister's death. Raksha knew there was two ways out of this, kill or be killed. During their fight, Nita was on the ground struggling to grab her spear that landed several feet away. Seeing her moment, Raksha went to attack. The most horrifying sound a wolf could make echoed through the mountains. After the silence, it was followed by a roar of victory. Nita had avenged her sister. But at what cost?” 

The children placed their hands over their mouths. “Displeased with the unnecessary death, the elder sister appeared before the younger as the spirits guided the spirit of the wolf into the sky. As punishment, she turned her sister into a wolf, like her totem.”

“The wolf of love.” One of the cubs interrupted.

Yang smiled. “Exactly. The middle sister was tracking the wolf. She saw the tattered clothes and assumed the Raksha killed her. She attacked the wolf until Nita was sent over a waterfall. The impact knocking her out. When she woke, Nita was in the forest where the Elder found her. She tried to explain what happened, but the woman couldn't understand her. It was the first time she knew she had been turned and freaked out seeing her reflection in the water. The elder was quite amazing not seeing anything like it before. She knew it was fitting.”

“Like when we found out our parents could turn into wolves and so can we after a few years.”

“Precisely. The only way she could turn back, was to go to the tallest mountain when and I quote 'Where the lights touch the earth'. Along the way, she meets the middle sister who is angry with revenge not knowing the fate of the youngest and knew the wolf killed her. When she evaded her under the lake of ice, she met a cub named-.'

“Li.”

“Right.” Yang raised an eyebrow. “I appreciate you knowing the story but may I tell it? This is one of my favorite parts.” They looked guiltily at the alpha. “Thank you. Li was traveling alone and planned to meet her mother at the salmon run with all the other wolves when they were separated. Li had dark black fur and golden eyes. She was reserved, but determined to let nothing stop her from being with her mother. Because Nita has no idea where the 'Lights touch the earth' allowed Li to tag along with the promise they would go to the salmon run.” 

“Along the way, Nita is doing most of the talking to get Li to open up. The little cub is weary and over the course of their trip, begins to open up and sees Nita as a big sister. Along the way they meet the middle sister, consumed with vengeance. Nita defends Li from her sister while also not harming her.”

“They became the best of friends!” The cubs cheered. 

“It's even said Nita imprinted on the little cub when they first met. After many trials, they get to the salmon run. Li can't find her mother. She's been asking around for anyone who might've seen her, hopeful to see her. In the meantime, Nita learns the importance of how to hunt and be a wolf. She's embracing her 'punishment' and her companion, she wants to protect. She almost hopes her mother abandoned the pup so she could keep Li. Some part of her also wanted to believe her mother didn't abandon her. When they gathered for story time, they passed around a rock to tell exactly who would tell the next story.”

“Alpha Yang, why don't we do that?” A pup with blue eyes and black hair asked. He is a cutie. 

“We volunteer and not talk over one another. The rock or any similar object is not needed.” The adults knew the real reason why. A rock or small ball to chase another another or fight over. It can be confused for a toy and they weren't dogs. During those times some wolves decided to trust humans and later became Chihuahuas after many years of breeding. “Li has been keeping this story inside her since she was separated from her mother. Though she wanted to tell it on their trip, she felt nervous. Now she had an opportunity with a raise of her hand.”

Yang swallowed and everyone stayed silent for the somber moment knowing what's to come. “Li tells everyone that her mother was teaching her how to hunt. She used one of the dead fish as a target in a clearing on a cliff away from other predators with bushes to hide in. That was when her mother smelt a human. Spear in hand meant lethal force, danger and harm. She told everyone to retreat and her pup to run with the pack. Li saw her mom go over the waterfall and hasn't seen her since. Because she was watching the fight worried, she lost track of the rest of the pack.”

“When it was quiet and the party was dying down, Li tried to sneak up on Nita to practice her hunting technique. Nita was by herself looking down and depressed. Nita told her that she had a story of her own to tell. Li admitted she loved stories and wanted to know what it was about. The older wolf explained that is was about half a human, half wolf, but one hundred percent monster. Nita explain that there was a human, a monster that did something so horrible out of anger. Li listened intently. She went on to explain that this human was upset because she felt her sister was wrongfully killed after telling the reason how it started. Out of anger, the monster found the pack leader alone and they fought. The wolf went to attack and was killed. The Spirits took her spirit into the sky and the elder sister the youngest saw for a moment turned into a wolf as punishment. In order to turn back into a human she had to go to the top of the cliffs to become human again.” 

Yang sighed as she continued the worse part. “Li was trying to fit the story together and thought of her mom as she's pack leader. 'Li, I did something very wrong.' Li backed away slowly. 'I don't like this story.' Her voice was nearly broken. Nita turned to her with a shattered heart. Her saddened words to her were... 'Your mother's not coming.' The pup backed away from the monster and ran. She hid her tracks. She had to get away, get away from the monster who killed her mother. After a short time Nita chased her, calling her name in the quiet. She tried but couldn't find a black cub through the white snow. She apologized to the wind before disappearing.”

A couple for pups howled lowly in sadness. Yang picked up the one who had silent tears running down his face to comfort him. It was his first time hearing it. “Hey, it's okay Adrian. It gets better.” The young one wiped his tears. “Nita made it to the top, but so did the angered middle sister. They fought and Nita called out to her elder sister to turn her back so neither of them would be hurt of killed. As Nita was about to be killed, Li and her bravery ran around the human biting her leg to get her to stop. She's kicked at and nearly stomped on, but she doesn't stop. Nita jumps in to defend the pup but before the spear can inflict damage, the sky opens up.” They were sitting on the edge again. “In the darkness and blanket of night, the light show of colors, the colors of the sun. The elder sister appears before both of them as a raven then in a human spirit form. The younger is turned back into a human and they are all happy to see each other. Li is also reunited with her spirit form mother.”

Adrian grins widely at Yang who boops his nose. “I'm not done yet. They still had to say goodbye.” 

The little one pouted folding his arms. 'Of course it couldn't end there.' He thought.

“Nita felt responsible for a pup that wasn't hers since she killed her mother. She also grew attached to Li. 'She needs me.' She explains to her older sister who nods in understanding. 'She did look better as a wolf'. The middle sister joked. Nita accepted her fate as her totem. The older sister jogged, turning into a raven with Raksha beside her run off into the path of the sky colors side by side.”

“Is this why we follow ravens?” Adrian asked.

“I'd like to think so, yes. They've never led us astray.” She lied. It was only her Raven that she tried to foolishly follow in vein. “Afterward, the sisters and Li were ganging up on each other and playing. Accepted by her totem, Nita's print is placed on the stone wall. The only print that doesn't resemble human fingers. Li and Nita disappear into the forest to live as wolves away from humans who might confuse them. Some say when the wind blows, you can still hear their howls.” 

Yang smiled at the pup in her lap. “I told you it gets better.” She tickled the tears out of him. He giggled and laughed before turning into a yawn. “That's right, it's bed time, isn't it?”

“Aaww.” Several pups groaned. 

“Off to bed with you little ones.” The mothers herded their cubs away. 

Yang pulled Blake closer to her. The expecting mother yawned as well. “Bedtime for you too. You want me to tuck you in?” She teased then kissed the side of her head. 

Blake smiled with an eye roll. “Sure.”

Yang picked her up and laid her on the elk hides. She rubbed their heads together and rubbed her belly. “Peanut was moving every time you paused to listen to more.” 

“Probably gets it from you. You were sitting on the edge of your seat for most of it.”

“Yang.” She held her cheek. “You were so amazing with Adrian, with all of them. You didn't get angry when they interrupted. You laughed and smiled with them. If I had to be pregnant with someone's child, I'm glad it's yours.”

“Me too Blakey, me too.” Yang kissed her forehead. “You're mine and I'm yours. I love you and I don't think I tell you enough.” Her heart fluttered. 

“I love you too. You tell me plenty. I like being reminded.” She pecked her. She could get used to this. She could get used to be being a wolf. Yang helping Weiss with her heat, as long as her alpha loves and stays with her, she trusts her. “You're so good with the little ones Yang. I want to see you interact with them more. We've been spending time together, even when we're with the pack. I haven't seen you play with them like tonight.”

“Alright.” She held her close rubbing circles on her stomach. 

A month later, the couple decided to get monthly check-ups on peanut's progress. Still being difficult with determining the sex, but Yang didn't care as long as they had a healthy child. “Every time you two come in here I am constantly second guessing the size and age. The child gets bigger every time.”

Yang laid her head on Blake's shoulder staring at the monitor, mostly listening to the heartbeat. Every time they came in, Yang recorded it on her scroll. She wanted to get a sound tattoo she could listen with her scroll. 

“Anything changed since the last visit?”

“Yes, hiccups and not enough force to be considered a kick.”

“That's good. It seems you're in good health and hands.”

“Absolutely.” She held Yang's hand. 

Yang knew her child was on the way, but she couldn't believe it. When the nurse disappeared for pictures, she pulled Blake in close and kissed her cheek. “So amazing.” She could be couldn't believe it. 

A month later, Blake decided to indulge into other interesting aspects of being a wolf. With all the assurance she got from Yang, she had no idea she would be doing this. 

She was sitting half naked on a deer skin watching Yang prepare her for birthing. As nervous as that made her, she relished Yang's tongue. Here she was, half naked, exposed to the forest with a wolf between her legs lapping at her. She never saw herself here, but here she was. The other wolves, they didn't stare. Some saw and shrugged it off like it was an every night occurrence. Some walked around half if not completely naked so it wasn't too weird but Blake didn't think she'd allow this situation. 

“Yang.” 

The wolf stopped and touched foreheads with Blake. As the child continued to grow inside her, most touching of her crotch or breasts led to braxton hicks. Right now it was uncomfortable for Blake as she felt the false contractions in her upper torso. She held tightly around Yang's neck. It didn't hurt yet, just uncomfortable, for now. There was a chance they could get worse. Every time they did this and Blake said her name, Yang knew to stop. After several minutes, they went away. Blake laid back which allowed for Yang to continue. 

No changes other than a growing child on their next hospital visit. The nurse applauded Yang for caring for mother and child as there were no complications and mother was glowing as well as looking well rested. Yang was a different case, the late night snacking of tuna was becoming tiresome. Yang refused to complain because Blake had the tough part. She was still nervous about delivery but eager to meet their child. Yang could wait and would care for her mate as long as possible. She loved caring for her and their child who was still folded. 

That morning, Blake led Yang through the forest to a quieter area. Once she felt safe and out of sight, she started stripping. She wanted to do this at night, but this time they would be sleeping as it was day. Slowly, she was becoming braver. Next month she told herself they would do this out in the open away from everyone at night. She wanted to become a wolf and if this is what they did, she'd told herself to be more impulsive. If she started noticing pain from penetration, she'd speed it up to accomplish her goals. Month six she wanted to do this at night where the wolves could easily see them and smell her but they'd be sleeping. Month seven, at night but they'd be able to see her even if she couldn't see them. 

She howled in pleasure as Yang continued to fuck her from behind. She was so much more sensitive, each nerve springing to life. She loved when Yang groomed and massaged her more often to focus on her sensitive areas. Her fists balled as she cried out when she came. Yang's cum flowed into her. 

Of all times, why now? “Yang.” Her walls clamped down as she felt incredibly full when the false contractions started. Yang slowly pulled out and stood in front of her. Blake immediately latched onto her. It felt even more uncomfortable than earlier. It could've been from being penetrated. She doesn't want Yang to use her tongue except for lapping at her. 

When she felt like it ended, she released the wolf and Yang licked her pussy free of both their fluids. Blake hummed as the movement relaxed her. Her false contractions were uncomfortable, but not painful. There was no need to worry her partner. When they subsided, Blake yawned realizing how tired she was. Yang dressed her and slipped her into bed. The wolf curling up next to her and licked her cheek and bump good night. 

“I love you too Yang.” The alpha smiled. She knew Blake would understand their silent language. She's learning their different howls and meanings, tones, tunes that meant different things as well. Once she'd be a wolf, they could communicate telepathically and understand everything. Yang couldn't take it and laid her head right by their child. 

A month later, Blake refused to back out. If she didn't do it now, it'd never happen. “Yang, I want to have sex.” 

While Yang would love nothing better than to fuck her silly, Blake sprung this up on her. However, her mate was holding her arm like she was nervous and uncomfortable. Yang would've applauded her for being more spontaneous if not for the pain she'd feel after. Yang wouldn't allow it. She cupped her cheek. “What'd you have in mind?”

“I want it to be night, like now. I want the other wolves to notice and ignore us like they always do. I want to be a wolf, I want to live like one, I want to be fucked like one.”

“Blake.” Yang smiled like the sun. “We don't have to do that-.”

“But I want to. I want to prove to myself, you and our child that I'm committed to this, to us. I want to do this Yang.”

“Blake.” She smiled and took her hand. It was hard to argue when holding hands. “You didn't let me finish. In human form we don't have to do this. You feel less exposed in wolf form without your breasts poking out. You haven't taken your top off when I lick you. I haven't groomed you in public fully naked. It's okay Blake. You've proven more than enough you want this. Don't do something you're not comfortable with. We can always test out sex in public later on. I appreciate you giving this a chance.” She kissed the back of her hand. “You don't have to prove anything to me.” 

“Groom me in public then. Completely and entirely. All the cubs are in night school. Please Yang, let me do something crazy.”

“Lay down and be comfortable.” Yang gently whispered. “This can count as semi-public.”

Both of them helped her undress. They were in Yang's hut, no door and one window with no glass. Yang turned into a wolf, circled her as if drinking her in, then gave a lick to her neck. Blake gasped and groaned as she continued to lick down her body. When Yang got to her chest, the contractions started again but light. They went away when Yang moved to other parts of her. The licks, gentle, slow and precise. The alpha knew what she was doing with the grooming. Their child received a few licks when the contractions started again. She needed to know Yang was there. 

“Yang.” She couldn't wait. She shot up wrapped her arms around her and gripped her tighter. They were starting to become painful. It wasn't unbearable, not yet. They were getting worse. Yang turned into her human form and held her close and tightly. She kissed her forehead. “Talk to me. I need to know you're here.”

“Blake.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “I'm right here.” She whispered. “I'm not going anywhere. It's you and me. I imprinted on you. You're my mate and I'm never leaving you. I'm not leaving you alone. I'm not leaving our child alone. I told you I would be here for every moment and I'm not breaking my promise or going back on my word. I'm right here.” She tried holding her closer. “I'm not going anywhere, love.” 

Blake's eyes watered from her admission. Halfway through she was feeling better but couldn't let Yang stop her declaration. “Thank you. I love you.”

Yang kissed her forehead. She still held her but put some distance between them. “Maybe we should stop-.”

“It feels so damn good.”

“Blake, the contractors are getting worse and are triggering more. I know you had this planned but things happen, things change. I hate seeing you in pain when you don't need to be.”

“Yang please. I want this. I should get used to this for when the child comes.”

Yang shook her head. “These are different contractions. The real thing is much worse and effects your pelvic area, not the top of your stomach.”

“But it prepares me for the birthing process. The contractions soften my uterus.”

Yang stroked her cheek and spoke apologetically. “Blake, you're not a wolf. You're not giving birth naturally-.”

“I want to be a wolf!” She told her urgently taking her hand as tears fell. “I want to be a wolf, but I want every experience there is as a human before I turn. That's what Adam promised me. Every human experience before he would've turned me. I want to join the pack, I just... I want every experience there is. Please Yang. I want to give birth naturally as a turned wolf or a wolf itself. I don't want to go to the hospital unless it's an emergency. That's why I want to do this publicly. The pack doesn't care if I'm naked or not. They don't lust. It's natural to run around like they do. The only time they care is if a female is in heat and that's a normal breeding trying to spread their genes. Please continue Yang. If it hurts too much I'll let you know. I don't want you to stop.”

“Blake...” She held both her hands. 

“I want to do this.” Her eyes pleaded as hr mouth formed a pout. 

Yang nodded and transformed. She started on the back of her neck and continued grooming her. She could see Blake clenching her fists during the process. She licked her hand acknowledging she was in pain but continued to lick until her name was called. When Yang ended, there wasn't a dry spot on her. She heard the mother hiss a few times hitting a sensitive spot and activating the contractions. She was too stubborn and fought them off letting Yang do what she wanted. 

The alpha turned human, cuddled next to her to hold her close and held her hand over her stomach in comfort. Blake was in more pain than Yang suspected as she gripped her tightly. After a few minutes of this, and Yang telling her to breath and demonstrating how, they were over. 

Yang stroked her hair. The expecting mother was worrying her. She was pushing too far, too fast and too soon. “You have nothing to prove. Until you become a wolf, you have to have a C-section Blake.” She spoke gently in her ear. “The child will be too big and strong otherwise. You'd bleed out.”

“I know Yang.” She turned to face her. “I was thinking two months at most.”

“Two months? Did you have a date?”

“I do, the twentieth.” She smiled. 

Yang had to think about it as she knew it was important-she hasdto do a double take. “But that means-.”

“Yeah.” She pulled herself into Yang's arms. “The Super Blood Wolf Moon.” 

Yang kissed her forehead. “Blake Belladonna, you are crazy. I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

“I have to change you and see how crazy you'll get. We always act wild and go absolutely crazy during that time. If there was ever a time for someone to challenge me, that would be it. Even the females go crazy in that moment. Some humans are effected by it and even the vampires stay away from us. They act crazy but not like us. We are insane.” 

“I can't wait.” She kissed her. 

Seven months in Blake's pregnancy, they went to her appointment their child was still being complicated. Yang could finally understand the body and shape. It was hard to tell what it was or even if peanut had all fingers and toes. Yang didn't care about gender, as long peanut was healthy. Blake agreed to the name if it was a girl, Yang if it was a boy. 

Yang recorded the heart beat. “Yang.” On the monitor the baby was kicking. The twitch of her stomach showed where peanut was. Never had she felt proud yet terrified. Peanut is definitely an alien. It was weird to look at. “Yang?” She took her hand and held it over her stomach and pushed slightly. Peanut was pushing back. 

It was one thing to feel. It was another to see it. She felt a little queasy. It was no wonder Blake was so nervous. This was crazy. She felt their baby move before and feel the kick, but-.

“Like I keep saying, bigger than normal, around ten pounds when the little one feels like coming out. I would recommend slowing down on any physical activity like running, jumping, those type of things. Are there any concerns?”

“Yes.” Yang spoke. Blake turned her head to look at her confused. “The false contractions are becoming more frequent and are causing more pain. Is there anything to help mitigate the pain?”

“Well... Usually they are uncomfortable, but pain is not uncommon. The contractions help to soften the uterus and prepare the mother for delivery. During the time it's to help her with her breathing techniques. As of right now, she can have a natural birth but when the baby comes, it'll be too large to pass through. While the braxton hicks contractions maybe painful, they help the process with delivery. I would recommend taking it easy and avoid anything that may activate them.” 

Blake squeezed Yang's hand and gave her a warning look. They've talked about this. There was no need for her to worry or be concerned. On the twentieth of next month, she was going to be a wolf. She was going to deliver like the mother she wanted to be. Yang was not going to take this away from her. She didn't care how much pain she would be in. She would birth their child. 

“What if the child comes early?”

“If the child was born right now, they'd be small, but still able do do everything an infant can without issue. The only concern would be colostrum in breast milk.” She turned to Blake. “You should be lactating or nearly. It's important that the child receives colostrum as it has the antibodies to help build their immune system. Are there any other concerns?”

Blake squeezed Yang's hand as a warning. “No, that's all the questions I had.” They said their goodbyes and left. 

As they were walking out, Blake held her bump with one hand and the other one crossed. Yang was going to help Blake on her bike but the stubborn mother helped herself. She knew Blake was mad at her, but she didn't care because Blake was in pain after sex, during or after their grooming sessions. Still, she had no choice but grab onto the driver to hold on. 

Blake glared through her face helmet's face mask as Yang drove slower, five under the speed limit. She squeezed her abs tighter to tell her to speed up. Yang slowed down ever more so. They were on a quiet road that no one uses until Yang goes on the dirt path to get to home faster. 

When they arrived, Yang hopped off and was going to help Blake until she was already off, glaring at her and angrily slammed her helmet on the bike seat. “I'm not going to apologize.” Yang states. 

Blake crossed her arm as she continued glaring. “No? You've completely overridden what I keep telling you and worrying for absolutely no reason. The nurse would tell us if there was a reason to worry and there's not. I'm going to be a wolf and I will have this child the way I want.”

Yang kept calm. Blake's hormones must be clouding her mind. “It's not that Blake.” She tried taking both her hands. “I have no doubt about you being the mother you wish to be.” Blake relaxed as Yang agreed with her. She was validated that her alpha was listening. “I told you I hate seeing you in pain. I don't want you to go through something that's avoidable.” She was able to hold her hands, conveying physical messages. “If there is anyway I can spare you any pain until our child comes, I want to. I want you and our child to be safe. I love you too much to lose you. You're adorable when you're stubborn but I'm not strong enough to lose either of you to it. A C-section may happen, but we'll see when our child is completely a wolf like us.” 

Blake smiled, wrapped both arms around her and kissed her cheek. “I love you Yang. I appreciate that you care, but you're worried for no reason. I don't really feel pain, it's discomfort. I hold you because I want to feel you there, in that moment, with me. Please trust me and trust me to know my limits on what both of us can take, okay?”

It was hard. Yang wanted to protect her and spare her as much as possible before the worse pain of her life would happen. Yang held her close, difficult with a baby between them. “You'll tell me if it becomes too much, right?” 

“I promise.” She did feel pain. It wasn't discomfort but she was too stubborn to want to stop, too stubborn and committed to prove she's ready to be a wolf. 

“Okay. I trust you to let me know if it becomes too much or the contractions are real.” 

Blake smiled at her and they walked back to the hut. When they entered, Blake's mouth fell completely open as tears filled her eyes. “Yang...” 

“Do you have any idea how hard this was to keep from you? Every time you kept waking up every ten minutes to an hour without feeling me there, you went to look for me. You are so lucky I could hear you approach before I had this ready.” 

“Is... Is it safe?”

“Blake, I made that baby myself, I mean, half ours, but this, yes. I chose the wood, measured the bars so their head wouldn't get stuck, no extra space between the mattress and edges. I sanded and polished it up. I made sure to get out all splinters. Blake, this crib is one hundred percent safe. I don't trust the factory cribs after reading about some of the dangers. This has been in our pack for years, I simply fixed it up. No cases of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. We haven't modified or used it that much because there haven't been any cases of single children. It just needed some maintenance to make it safe. I also bought a bassinet just in case you don't want to use it.”

Blake hugged her alpha. “I love it.” Yang really was the best. “I love you so much.” Tears fell from her eyes.

“I love you too.” Yang kissed the top of her head. “Today's my day off from work if you wanted to look at fitted sheets, color schemes or anything else.”

Blake couldn't stop her tears as they fell on her shoulder, rolling off her jacket. Yang cared too much for her own good. Blake believed her when she said she was going to be there, but thought she'd just go to every appointment and get her cravings late in the night. She didn't think Yang would really be there-be there. Looking back on the start of her pregnancy up to this point and seeing how Yang was there to pull her hair back when she puked, rubbed her belly, massaged her body without expecting anything in return, painting her toe nails to perfection, creating spa treatments, buying the best razors or nair to shave her legs, Yang was there like she said she would be. Yang held her heart. Yang kept her safe and warm instead of cold and shivering like a certain vampire. Ilia was right. She was happier with Yang than she could ever be with Adam. She started sobbing, grabbing her jacket tightly and crying into it.

“Blake, what's the matter?”

“You're just so perfect-and I feel so overwhelmed with love-and I just-I... I love you so damn much.” She clung to her black leather jacket tightly, balling her fists. “We don't even know the gender to pick out proper clothes.”

“I love you too.” Yang smiled remembering how she reacted when she found out Blake was pregnant with their child and how she felt several months ago. “Screw what's proper. They'll be ruined anyway. Most parents around here use clothes and wash them in the river, until the child figures out they can turn into a wolf and just goes somewhere. That's why they run around here naked. There's too many adults for an animal to get them. We watch them and I can read everyone's minds. I know what they'll do before they do it. It'll be okay Blake. This is our child raised by a village.”

“Yeah...” She sniffled wiping her tears away. “Our child.” 

Less than a month later, Yang was walking up to her hut after surveying the area when she was met with a grinning expecting mother who nearly knocked her to the ground in a hug. “Yang, I've been thinking about what you said a few weeks ago, and I want to become a wolf, tonight.”

“Tonight? What what about-.”

“Fuck it. I want to be a wolf, Yang. I want to be part of the pack officially. What will it take to turn me?”

Yang's mind was spinning around in circles. “The Super Blood Wolf Moon is a month away. Tonight? A full moon?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Okay.” Yang chuckles with a smile. “Okay.” She smiled wider. “Okay.” She started laughing as it was sinking in. She felt so happy. Yang picked up her mate and held her close. “My baby's going to become a wolf!” She yelled then slowed her spin to bring Blake closer to her. “My baby's gonna be a wolf.” She fell on her back on purpose with fits of laughter and whispered. “I'm gonna be a sire.” 

Yang got to her feet and set Blake back on hers. “Alright.” She dusted the brunette off. “Tonight go with Ruby or Weiss and pick out a nice dress. It can be a wedding dress or similar. Just make sure it's really nice and shower before you go. All this time in the woods surrounded by dogs wouldn't help.” They both laughed at her joke. “I'm gonna be a sire!” She yelled throughout the forest. The blonde cupped her hands around her mouth to howl. “Ow-Oo-Oo!”

Blake was laughing seeing Yang happy. She froze feeling a jolt. “Yang.” She called to her. 

Yang was in front of her in seconds. “What is it? Is everything-?”

Blake held Yang's hand over her belly. “Do that again, howl.”

“Oooowwwooo Wwwwooo!” The other wolves followed. Yang felt it. It was more than a hiccup. “Was that-? Did that-? Did our-?” She questioned excitedly. 

“”Our child's trying to howl.”

“Ancestors!” She held her as tight as possible without crushing either of them. “Blake I love you!” She kissed her forehead. 

“I love you too Yang.” 

“Now go. I'll see you tonight. I have a lot to prepare for.” She kissed her lips and forehead goodbye before speeding off and howling as she went. 

Blake showered as she promised and she felt her contractions hit. “Gah!” She chocked from the unexpected pain. “Please be fake. Oh baby, please be fake. Where's Yang when I need her? Breathe. Blake, breathe.” She was panting, but after a few minutes they faded. “If this is because of the full moon, I am going to be talking to your mother about her wolf tendencies, child.” 

Ruby met Blake outside after she showered. Ruby used her red beetle to drive to the shopping center. “So, we want a dress that's like a wedding dress but not a wedding dress.”

“That's not confusing at all.” Blake laughed. “I doubt they'll have last minute maternity dresses that will fit. I'm not exactly thin anymore.” 

“I know exactly where we should go and you're pregnant Blake. You're healthy, your child is healthy and that's why you're glowing. Your child needs room to grow. Yang told me to say that. She doesn't want you to think otherwise and I won't let you either.”

“Gods, I love her. Even when we're apart she's still with me. We both like being near each other in silence as well as not minding when talking. I can't believe it took me so long to say yes. I should've agreed before I even got pregnant. We were together a year before that. She's been nothing but supportive. I love her Ruby. I love you too, my soon-to-be sister.”

Ruby grinned with a squeal. She never thought of it like that before. “I'm gonna have a second sister!” She howled excitement. “I'm gonna have a second sister, I'm gonna be an aunt! Technically a cousin but who cares!? Our pack is expanding! Wwhhhheeewww!” She howled again.

Blake giggled feeling that jolt of their child trying to copy their aunt. She was happy. She wanted to do this sooner but felt unsure, now she was one hundred percent devoted, not just to Yang, or herself, but to the pack as well. It does take an entire village to raise a child from what she's seen of the other pups and how the pack treats them. 

In the meantime, Yang was having the other wolves help with the ceremony. She knew at the earliest Blake wanted it this month but wasn't sure when. There were tiki poles set along the path, Hazel would officiate the ceremony since the alpha would be the one connecting to her mate. Chalices of one wine, one water, were filled, a scarlet ribbon was brought. No need for rings as this wasn't a wedding ceremony, they were binding their souls to one another. It had to be Yang to turn her for that stronger connection to her mate. This was finally happening, on a full moon. The young alpha had trouble containing her excitement. Drums and wood instruments played as practice and motivation for the set-up. 

Now that they were done, Yang paced back and forth. She had never felt so nervous before. She felt all of Blake's fears and worries now that she was alone with her thoughts. Hazel stood in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving. “Yang.” He said knowingly.

“I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm just really anxious-excited and worried. I mean... What if she doesn't imprint on me and it's Adam or another vampire instead, instead of our child or someone close to us? What if the baby decides to come and ruin the ceremony? What if-?”

“The Ancestors strike a tree with lightning, burn it on fire and have it fall between you two?”

Yang froze, her face paled as she nearly collapsed. 'It wouldn't be the first time they've done something that.' The time before it was lightning hitting a boulder on a cliff, the boulder hit the ground and cracked on the ground between the two who were supposed to be mated. It hasn't happened in years, but still... Her breathing grew heaving. “Is it really warm tonight? I think I'm sweating pretty bad. Oh my Ancestors, what if she changes her mind because I can't stop sweating and she thinks I stink and refuses to be with me because of that? What if what you say is completely true and the Ancestors and their wise wisdom won't let me be with her? Great Spirits I'm doomed! I can't breath.”

“Breathe...” Hazel demonstrated. He meant it as a joke, not to make her anxiety worse. Yang wasn't calming down. She felt light headed and dizzy. Nothing she did was working. She held her breath to calm down, gasped for air and did it again. “You're okay pup. If she wanted to leave you, she would've done so already. Why don't you keep yourself busy and invite her vampire friend? I doubt she'd want to miss her best friend's big night. She did help bring the two of you together.”

“You know what? I should. I think I will. A pleasant surprise-.” She gasped. “And a gift for the bride. Something new will be her wolf abilities, something old will be our tradition and something borrowed will be her best friend visiting! Hazel, you're a genius.” She sped off toward the vampire house...after she showered, again. 

Before she arrived by the house, a scent got her attention. Vampire, familiar but...

“Yang.” 

Yang turned, her eyes widened then narrowed. “Mr Taurus. There is a peace between the pack and the clan-.”

“I'm not here about that.” Yang raised an eyebrow. “I've come to thank you.” If Yang wasn't on high alert already, she was now. He had her full attention now, not that he didn't before. “The year we spent away, it was partly due to a threat, but mostly to grow. When you said I've been a vampire for so long I was losing my humanity, you weren't exactly wrong. This trip was examining all our lives. I was doing better until we came back. I saw Blake, saw her with you and everything before came back. Then, she chose you, not because of what you could offer, but appreciate what she already had, especially with losing her parents. Ozpin agreeing for me work for High Leader Sienna made me see that there are worse vampires out there and it made me realize and appreciate what I had. I came back here some time ago to tell her, but I saw her with you. She was so happy, so loved right out there in the open.” What the fuck did he see!? He snickered seeing her reaction. “I saw you licking her. She never would've considered something like that before. Even when she reached up to grab you, her face contorted in pain, butt the way she gripped you with your foreheads touching, I've never seen her so happy, so...loved. She used to look at me like that, but never that deeply. Instead of stopping, she laid back so you could continue. I know your ceremony is tonight and I won't get in the way, ever. You might not even see me ever again. Just... I simply ask you keep her happy. Her and the child inside her. I realize my mistake in thinking she'd wait, and she would. She'd chose me at first, then chose you because I forced her hand in not appreciating her and instead planned to attack you. That is how I lost her.” 

Yang was still completely confused and blinked a few times. “I promise you I'll do everything I can to keep her happy. She doesn't think she deserves it, but she does.”

“She does.” He agreed with a single nod. “I won't keep you. Have a good night, and good life as well, ensuring one for Blake and her child.” With that, he sped off and disappeared for good. 

What the fuck just happened!? Did Adam just...? Yang was still in disbelief. This was a trick right? This had to be a trick. He'd stab her as soon as he had a chance. But... If he saw them... That would've been a perfect time to strike. 

She cleared her throat and her head. Just as she was about to knock, Ozpin answered the door. “Miss. Xiao Long, how may I help you and your never ending night howlers?” He raised an eyebrow. Vampires didn't sleep, but they did have highly sensitive hearing.

Yang knew he meant nothing by it as his jokes were dry humor. “Is Miss. Amitola here, if so may I talk to her?”

“She is and you may.”

Ilia appeared in seconds, just around the corner when she heard Yang's voice. Though she didn't like the fact Yang was a wolf, she respected the love she had for Blake. Whenever the vampire talked to Blake, the brunette glowed and her eyes sparkled when talking about Yang. The blonde apparently down played her role since she was the one who put her in the condition she was in. “How may I help you?” She raised an eyebrow.

“It's not me, it's Blake.” She started urgently. “Follow me.” They ran until they were near the woods. Yang trying to run fast, but falling behind as nothing was as fast as a vampire. She stopped, panting heavily, hands on her knees. “I forgot how fast you vampires are... Anyway...I wanted to surprise Blake actually.” She caught her breath as Ilia raised an eyebrow. “If you're okay with it, I want you to attend her wolf changing ceremony tonight.” Ilia looked at her like she grew two heads. “I know you two are close and I know there is a lot of gray area between my pack and your clan. It would mean a lot to her if you would be a witness to the event.” Yang continued as Ilia still didn't seemed convinced. Yang couldn't blame her. It'd be a good time to attack a vampire. Lure them into a false sense security then attack. “If it'll help, I promise to only have a few necessary family members. There will only be eight of us. One on bongos, one on a wooden clarinet if you will, one officiating the ceremony, three dancers, Coco and Velvet, the two gayest individuals I know, other than me. They really don't mind vampires, my sister Ruby as a witness and dancer, and myself and Blake. I want you to be a witness on Blake's behalf. There's no vampire she trusts more. If she trusts you, I trust you.” Ilia was warming up to the idea. Still, eight was a lot of wolves to be surrounded by. “I promise on the life of my unborn child, none of them will lash out and attack you as long as our ceremony remains peaceful. Afterward, you may celebrate with us, if not, you are free to go.” She paused for a moment. “I would like you to visit more. I know we're on opposite sides, but you helped Blake and I be together. I want our child to know not all vampires are bad. You and Ozpin helped me see that. All I ask is that you give me a warning before your arrival so I may warn the others and tell them to get back. As long as your visits are peaceful, you may come and go as you please.” 

Ilia burst out laughing much to Yang's confusion. “She was right about you!” She grabbed her stomach, laughing harder. “You do make all these grand speeches and reasons why someone should agree with you! You make it so convincing it's hard to say no! I am so glad she's not doing this because of the leader in you! You are so funny...! All of that was totally...unnecessary! You could've just told me tonight is a night of peace and celebration! She was right! You are funny...!”

Yang started laughing too. When Ilia put it like that, she made this entire grand reason why Ilia should come tonight. Not just tonight, but later. It was completely unnecessary. She was still a little nervous after seeing Adam again. Did he really change like that?

After a few minutes and both of them calming down, Yang held out her hand. “Peace.” 

“Peace.” 

“This is how it's going to work...” Yang continued to explain. 

At it was nearing midnight, the full moon's highest peek, Yang started pacing again. She knew Ruby and Blake were back as she got a mental message from Ruby. She couldn't help but be nervous. Why wasn't Blake here yet? What could she be waiting for? Did she change her mind? Did she not want this? It was going to be high moon soon. What was taking her? Did something happen with the baby? Her pace quickened. Was something wrong? She was going into labor? What if the child decided to ruin the ceremony by being born? What if it was a sign from the ancestors? What if Hazel said was true and lightening was going to strike a tree, the tree catches fire and falls between them? What if Blake can't get out of the way soon enough and-What if Adam hasn't changed and brakes the taboo of not ruining our wolf ceremony and attacks Blake and she-!? She couldn't think like this. It was going to drive her mad.

“Yang.” Hazel's voice warned and broke her out of her thoughts. 

It was then she realized how bad she was sweating and panting again. Her suit not making things it any easier. Her breathing was also rapid. She started panting through her mouth. 

“Geez. How long has she been this nervous of a wreck?” Ilia asked, eyes watched her pace back and forth rapidly. Ilia felt tired just watching her. 

“Since we finished preparing for the ceremony. She gets it from her father and the full moon's not helping. It affects alphas more so that the rest of the clan.”

Yang started freaking out again. What if I say the wrong thing? What if I say the wrong name? What if-? Hazel motioned for music to start playing to calm the nervous alpha. “I'm a nervous wreck.” Yang whispered to herself and started pacing again. The music made her pause thinking Blake would show up, but it wasn't that time yet. 

Ilia covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. She was way too gay for Blake, a gay disaster. Ilia was happy to watch Yang suffer as opposed to helping Blake with her dress. She was honestly stealing glances at the tall wolf and the shorter wolf with a black barrette. The shorter one was lingering her gaze on her for a few seconds longer than necessary every few minutes. 

Hazel had enough and aggressively grabbed Yang and forced her to his side. Yang loosened her tie a little and tried to control her breathing. She was acting ridiculous she needed to get it together. She sighed, inhaled, exhaled. Each breath was calculated. 

'What is taking so long?' Yang asked her sister. It sounded more like a demand with how nervous she was. 

'Timing sis, timing.' 

'What timing? It's nearly time 'till-.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when the music started playing for her bride. Lilac eyes widened in surprise at how beautiful she was. A long, violet, strapless dress that showed off her shoulders with white swirl designs on the sleeves and a fancy rug-like design in the shape of honeycomb that stopped at her knees. Below her knees was a ruffle like pattern with holes in it that spread out along the ground in swirls. It minded Yang of Morticia Addams dress but Blake wore it better. The most captivating features though, were the way her amber eyes lit up the night, her pale skin reflecting beautifully from the moon, her long black hair, flowing in the wind. The most wonderful moment as she captured the picture in her head to save it to memory, was how big their baby was growing inside her. The way she held their precious cargo as she walked. Yang wanted to walk up to her and kiss her right there. Instead, she was forced to wait until Blake came to her, and wait even longer until she could kiss her officially. For her, the wait would be worth it. 

Hazel held up both his hands and the music stopped. “Blake Belladonna, it is important that we acknowledge you are here of your own free will. No one is forcing you to do this. Are you here because you want to be?”

Her eyes met Yang's, she smiled brightly. “There's no where else I'd rather be.”

Yang felt her heart flutter. She wanted to reach out her hand out but it was too early. They couldn't touch just yet. “Our Ancestors.” He called out loud enough for everyone, even those in the forest to hear. “We come before you this night of the full moon to bond these two souls as one. We pray this pleases you and ask that your blessing be upon us.” 

Oh please, oh please let their blessing be upon us. “With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. You cup will never empty for I will be your wine-water.” She got a couple laughs, even Blake's that she wanted to commit to memory. She just looked...wow. She knew her eyes lingered for too, but she didn't care. “You will never thirst. With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. With the sharing of our blood, I ask you join the pack, for the strength of the pack is the wolf and the strength of the wolf is the pack. With the binding of our spirits, I ask that you, Blake Belladonna, be mine.”

Blake took breath before starting. She knew there was a wolf law, but when she looked it up, she didn't expect to see the creed she saw. “Now this is the law of the wolf, as old and as true as the sky.” She began.

Be still my heart. She froze. There's no way. There's no way. Who taught her this? I can read everyone's minds and even they're surprised. How? Only alphas know this and commit to the law. 

“And the wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the wolf that shall break it must die. As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk, the law runneth forward and back; for the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack. Wash daily from nose tip to tail tip; drink deeply, but never too deep; and remember the night is for hunting and forget not the day is for sleep. The jackal may follow the tiger, but, cub, when thy whiskers are grown. Remember the wolf is a hunter-go forth and get food of thy own. Keep peace with covens, packs, hoards; trouble not the vampires and mock not the alpha of packs.

When pack meets with pack of the jungle, and neither will go from the trail, lie down until the leaders have spoken; it may be fair words shall prevail. When ye fight with a wolf of the pack ye must fight 'em alone and afar, lest others take part in the quarrel and the pack is diminished by war. The lair of the wolf is refuge, and where they have made home. Not even the head of the wolf may enter, not even the council may come. The lair of the wolf is refuge, but has digged it too plain, the council shall send a message, and so shall it be changed.”

Is she still going? Has she memorized every line? There's no way.

“If ye kill before midnight, be silent and wake not the woods for you bay, lest ye frighten the deer from the crop and thy pack will go empty away. Ye may kill for yourselves, and your mates, and your cubs as they need and ye can; but kill not for pleasure of killing, and seven times never kill humans. If ye plunder kill from a weaker, devour not all in thy pride. Pack-right is the right of the meanest; so leave him the head and the hide. The kill of the pack is the meat of the pack. Ye must eat where it lies; and no one may carry away of that meat to their lair, or die. The kill of the wolf is the meat of the wolf, they will do what they will. But, 'till permission has been given, the pack may not eat of that kill.”

Family. 

“Liar right is the right of the mother. From all of her years she may claim. One haunch of each kill for her litter, and none may deny her the same. The cub right is the right of the yearling. From all of the pack they may claim. Full gorge when the killer has eaten; and none may refuse them the same. Cave right is the right of the father, to hunt by himself for his own; he is freed from all calls to the pack. He is judged by the council alone. Because of age and cunning, because of gripe and paw, in all the law leaveth open of the word of the head wolf is law.” 

Yang held out her hand and Blake place hers on top. There was no way this woman is that amazing. Yang's heart was beating rapidly. It was nearly midnight. 

Yang fingers raised toward the sky, palms facing Blake. Blake did same. The alpha brought out her retractable claws and stabbed her fingertips in for a second and waited to see blood. Yang did the same to her own. They both shared eye contact. Yang silently asking if she was still okay with this. Blake nodded with determination. Yang felt the lunar power approaching and placed their bleeding fingertips together. 

Blake felt her blood tingling. She could feel it coursing through her. The power, strength, warmth. It was Yang. Yang was swimming through her veins. She felt it in her heart. It pulsed. No pain. There was no pain because she didn't fight it. She let her swallow her like Yang said. She embraced it. Yang wathed with amazement. Blake trusted her one hundred percent. Her eyes glowed gold like her father's eyes. She let it flow. She didn't fight. Why would she?

When it was over, Blake kept staring at Yang. The blonde thought something went wrong. Blake was still, frozen where she stood. That was until Blake fell to her knees staring up at Yang. Yang held her cheek and kissed her. Yang could hear her thoughts and shared hers with Blake. _I love you._ _You did it.(/em > _I'm so happy._ _Why didn't I do this sooner?_ _You imprinted on me. You're my mate._ _My true mate._ _Blake!_ _Yang!_ _I love you!_ _

_They stayed like that until the moon was at its peek. Yang howled, transforming into her wolf. _Relax, let it come. Don't think on it too hard. You're a wolf._ Blake howled and listening to her alpha, thought about becoming a wolf until it happened. She was standing on all four paws like she had been doing it for years. She howled at her success. _

_Yang had a tear of happiness shred and she ran around the black wolf. All her anxiety turning into energy to burn. She understood Blake couldn't run and licked her face. _How's the little one?__

__Perfect._ Blake hummed. _

__No pain?__

__No pain._ _

__How do you feel?_ _

__Happy, amazing, a good different. All my reservations, all my fears... I should've done this sooner.__

__You're a wolf now. You're part of a pack, my mate.__

__Your pack, my love._ _

_Blake howled and it was music to Yang's ears. Yang followed then the pack did. She heard a pain howl nearby and realized it was Ilia. Yang tried not to laugh. The poor vampire must've felt out of place and attempted a poor howl._

_Yang and Ilia raced around with Ilia always winning as she didn't get tired and was able to run faster. Blake watched in awe as her two best friends got along though being of different species. The child inside her also embraced being a complete wolf now. She almost felt like peanut was scolding her because she didn't do this sooner. _Well I'm sorry for being nervous and thinking about how it would not only affect me, but effect you.__

__Blake, are you seriously trying to scold peanut? ...Wait! Does that mean I can telepathically communicate with our child?_ She smiled excitedly._

_Blake couldn't help but laugh. _Yang, you won't get anything you can understand.__

__Not yet. The more I do so, the more I'll learn. I'm so excited!' She trotted to the expecting mother licking the under side of her belly a few times. 'This would be so much easier if you were on your side.__

__Are you going to make me?_ The black wolf teased. _

__Maybe I should... I'll mate with you out here, in front of everyone and show them the slut you really are.__

__Please don't tell me they can read our conversation.__

__Getting yourself ready for me? The idea turn you on? This conversation is between me and you. No one can hear but us._ She licked her cheek._

__You're such an ass.__

_Yang grinned. _But I'm your ass.__

__And a fine one at that._ _

__I guess you can say-.__

__Yang no.__

__I'm bootylucious.__

__Even your puns are bad and now I have to listen to you mentally? Unbelievable._ She didn't mean a word. She liked her puns, when she started getting used to them. She started trotting away so Yang wouldn't see her smile. _

__You know you love me.__

__Sometimes I wonder how or why._ She rolled her eyes._

_Later into the morning._

__Oh fuck! Yang! That's it! Right there! Oh, fuck me! Harder, faster! Fuck, Yang, fuck!__

__That's the idea. You're such naughty little bitch. Cursing in front of our pup. I think you need to be punished._ _

_Yang pumped her hips into her and started rutting her with everything she had. Yang had a hold of her scruff and continued to push her face in the dirt, showing her who had complete control. Blake whimpered while cursing in her head about how good Yang made her feel. She felt so full, so sensitive. A thought crossed her mind but she whimpered in pain as Yang bit her ear._

__We don't do that Blake. One it hurts, two you're pregnant and three, it's bestiality and we don't do that.__

__It was just a-fuck-thought-ah!_ She cried out when Yang angled her hips upward and continued fucking her, sliding along one of her spots that made the black wolf legs shake. _Oh! Fuck me Yang! I'm gonna cum.__

__I don't think you deserve to.__

__Please Yang. Please let me cum.__

__Even if you feel emptiness afterward and start giving birth?__

__Even then. Please! Let me cum!__

__You'd say anything to get off, my love. It's fucking hot. You're so damn fucking hot_. Yang continued to pant and grunt as she fucked Blake with everything she had for a powerful orgasm. Feelings her walls spasm set her off as she emptied herself inside her. _Take that you beauty. Take it all._ _

__Damn Yang. So aggressive. You can let me up-hey!_ Yang thrust into her a few times to remind her who was in charge. _You win, okay? Good grief-Ooh.__

_Yang pulled out slowly. _You know you love it._ _

__This child better know how to mate with as many times as we've it._ _

__The child can't see or feel, except maybe as many times as you keep sliding forward. Look, you've gone and dirtied yourself up._ Yang started licking the dirt off her chest and face._

__Maybe I wouldn't be if you didn't insist on pushing to me to the ground so hard. Biting my scruff so I couldn't move-Ah! Yang!_ The contractions started again. Even in wolf form it still hurt. _

__I got you. Lay down on whatever side is comfortable. I'm right her Blake. I'm not going anywhere. Are these false or real?__

__False, but damn...! Ah...! They fucking hurt!_ _

__You sure it's not real? What's it feel like and where's the pain?__

__Positive, top part of my torso._ Even her brain made it sound like pain. _We gotta stop doing this, but it feels so damn good._ Yang started licked her passage free of both their fluids. _That damn tongue of yours. I like being human and you doing that.__

__You should be able to turn back now that the moon is lower. Just relax and let it cum. Ha-ha.__

_After a few minutes, Blake turned back into her human form and stripped herself of her pants and underwear. Still felt pain but didn't want Yang to stop. The golden wolf cleaned her completely and the pain stopped shortly after, though it felt like a long time. The alpha cleaned her face, neck and anywhere else that had lingering dirt. She helped Blake put her underwear and pants on to carry her back to their hut for the morning to sleep._

_Blake huddled under the covers and turned into a wolf. Yang laid down next to her, her head on Blake's side over her bump. Yang's body was used as a pillow for the beautiful dark wolf. She cuddled beside her to keep her safe and warm. Blake was warmer than usual but still 'thin blood'. They sent each other thoughts of goodnight, I love you, sweet dreams. Coco and Velvet were finishing their time with Ilia._

_Another month had passed and it was nearly the time of the Super Blood Wolf Moon. The newly united couple waned one last appointment before the phase and to check everything was okay._

_“So, you're child is strong, healthy, not moving much. It's nearly time. Still can't tell if it's a boy or girl. Due to the size, I recommend a C-Section, however...” She raised an eyebrow. “Mrs. Xiao Long has told me of your recent change and isn't necessary though recommended. Congratulations, welcome to the pack.” She smiled. Blake simply stared at Yang in shock._

_“Well, I guess the wolf is out of the bag.”_

_“No need, some of us like to live in isolation. I will warn you Mrs. Belladonna, should you have a vaginal birth, yes wolves have many cubs, they are small. This one is one large pup. Though not recommended, is possible. Now that I said my peace, how are you feeling?”_

_“As much as I love our child, it want to meet our little one.”_

_“Understandable. Uncomfortable. Any changes? Little one taking well to being a wolf?”_

_“Less contractions but more painful. I feel like little one was mocking me and asking why I didn't become a wolf sooner.”_

_“Half-wolves are rare but not unheard of. The child is a child and comes when they feel like it, without warning, just be prepared.”_

_“Of course, thanks doc.”_

_Yang took Ruby's beetle as not to upset the vibrations of their child inside of Blake with Bumblebee. “Do you think it'll happen?”_

_“What will?”_

_“Our child being born on the Super Blood Wolf Moon?”_

_“Possibly, but maybe even sooner. Peanut will come when peanut feels like it.”_

_“Yang, I know we're waiting until our child is born, but do you think you'll tell me the name you're thinking of if he's a boy?”_

_“Hm... If he is born on the full moon, Artemis or Jack, spelled J-a-x.”_

_“Jax, I like it.”_

_“What about you, anything for a girl?”_

_“I'm still undecided. Maybe Leah, L-e-a-h, L-e-i-a or Layla, L-a-y-la.”_

_“I like all of them. They're pretty, like her mother.”_

_“You got the girl, you don't have flatter her.” She giggled like a school girl holding the roundness of her belly._

_“You call it flattery, I call it true.”_

_Blake sighed contently. “Yang, I know it sounds crazy, I but I miss our love making.” Her hand rested on her thigh and absentmindedly ran her hand along the muscle._

_Yang held her hand. “I do too, but it's harder to look into your eyes as I ride you with a baby between us.”_

_“I know... I was just saying I miss it. I miss feeling penetrated, but I just feel so full with my cervix dropped it hurts.”_

_“I know baby.” _If want, in wolf form I'll stroke you in the all the right ways you love.__

__I'd love you to, but since the last full moon, my orgasms leave me with an empty, dropped feeling and I fear I'll give birth sooner than expected._ “These last little developments help with the brain function. Though uncomfortable and I want to meet our child, I want the best for our child.”_

_“Me too. I'm sorry if I've been hovering over you with eating properly and only allowing one cheat day a week. I was worried for you and our child.”_

_“I know Yang.” 'My heart feels like it's flying when you worry.' “It's appreciated with the reminders that you love and care about me. I know I haven't been the best-.”_

_“Don't.” Yang kissed the back of your hand. “You're giving us life. You deserve the best. Things are weird, your hormones increased, chemical imbalances are out of wack, you're doing this for us, you didn't have to. When you first told me, you were scared and you have every right to be. I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't want to carry to term. You could've chose to not tell me at all and hide away. I wouldn't have been able to leave the area without causing problems. Blake, to me, you represent bravery. You face your fears head on and I...” _I don't want you to face them alone. You don't have to anymore. I want to be there no matter how small it may be._ She kissed the back of her hand._

__I know. It's why I still put up with you, you brute._ They laughed and Blake let the silence hang until she spoke. "I know I wasn't the best patient, wanting to do things on my own, but I appreciate you being there. I could have never done this without you.” _I love you._ “I hated you seeing me when I wasn't myself or snapping at you for not considering how I feel, laying in bed because I had no energy, or even the rough nights when little one refused to let me sleep or just in general.”_

_They stepped out of the car and Yang wrapped her as much in a hug as possible. “It's okay Blake. I told you I would be there for every moment, and I wanted to be.” _'I love you._ “I want to continue to be part of yours and our child's life.” She placed her hand on her belly and pushed inward slightly. “Our child is strong.”_

_“Just like their mother.” Blake kissed her._

_Yang teased. “You're talking about you right?”_

_“Yeah sure.” Blake rolled her eyes. 'You represent strength.' “Come on, I'm hungry.” _I'm hungry enough to eat a deer but craving duck. The smaller size will help as I don't think I could finish a deer._ _

_'You're always hungry. Little one doesn't need to grow that much more.' She kissed her forehead. 'I'll be back then. You need anything else while I'm out?'_

_Blake held her close with her head in her chest as she pouted. 'Can't you have someone else hunt so you can stay with me?' She listened to the rhythm of her heart._

__I could, but it's not fair to them. I'll be back as soon as I can.__

_Blake hated it, but after reading and memorizing the creed understood. _Okay._ Blake's hand slipped out of hers as she watched Yang run off, her heart going with her. She was appreciative of the food when Yang did bring it back. She was hungrier than she thought. She nearly snapped at her love as soon as it was right in front of her. Yang back off, sat back and watching with a chuckle as Blake tore into the offering._


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later, the blood moon was upon them. All the wolves were sleeping as the sun was still in the sky. Yang was awake, an early riser as she watched over everyone. Blake always woke up an hour behind her from not feeling the warmth on her side of the bed. 

Yang decided to join her back in their hut. “You should be resting.” She took her hand guiding her back to bed. 'You shouldn't be on your feet. 

“I'm fine Yang. I rested enough, and besides, little one isn't letting me sleep, moving too much, yet not really enough.”

“Lay down.” Yang knocked her legs out from under her, catching her and slowly lowering her back to bed. She massaged and rubbed her belly in an attempt to calm the child. “A little more active than usual. I think our child is ready to meet us. I think today might be the day.”

“We said that yesterday a little bit.” She eyes shut tight, she held Yang's hand as she felt contractions. Some pain, but not unbearable. 'It's nothing, just cra-amps.' 

Yang wasn't willing to risk it. _Let's go for a walk._

The two walked along an easy path and Blake knew the pain was getting worse. She wanted to stop and lay down, but Yang wouldn't let her. She panted heavily and cried out in pain. This was nothing like it was yesterday. Her water didn't break. Their baby wasn't ready yet. Blake wasn't ready. She thought she was, but she wasn't. 

_Blake, it's okay. The water will break later. Don't let that part bother you. Continue to walk with me. It'll bring you some comfort._

“Ah~!” Human Blake screamed in pain as she held a tree and her stomach. Their child was definitely coming. She was still a long way off. She wanted to push now but was no where near ready. She continued to grip the tree until Yang held her hand and she squeezed until it passed. 

“Keep breathing, just like the nurse taught you. Keep walking.” Yang tugged her along the first step until she was walking. 

“Ah~!” She screamed again as it was high noon. Yang massaged her muscles through the contractions and between them as they walked. Blake stopped, held Yang's hand tightly through the pain and continued. Her alpha was doing everything she could to make it bearable. She'd tell Yang she loved her after a contraction for trying to help then curse her for the pain she's going through and blaming her during a contraction.

Blake was laying down on a soft skin completely naked to be comfortable, a layer of sweat coating her body. She didn't even want to be a wolf as they gave birth to many pups but they weighed around one pound each, not what she was carrying. She was resilient and stubborn but not stupid. She kept staring into the sky with her perfect sight of the sun and clouds. Though it was beautiful, she couldn't enjoy it through agony. Yang had wiped her with her tongue plenty of times to mimic a warm bath and cleaning. She licked her stomach and vagina to mimic what a female wolf giving birth would do but Blake couldn't as she had to be in human. Yang's hand was bruised from Blake squeezing so hard. She couldn't even push yet. She screamed in pain as the contractions continued. 

She didn't want to go to the hospital, she didn't want to miss this or be on drugs. She wanted this to be a natural as possible. The nurse told Yang exactly what to look for and how to tell if she was ready to push. Luckily, Yang could smell the scent of dilation at six centimeters. Her water broke. Their child was on the way. It was seven o' clock at night now. Of course their baby had perfect timing. Blake would dilate an inch or so an hour making eleven then pushing would take thirty minutes to an hour. Ancestors, her poor wife was miserable for hours and she was to blame. 

_Don't say that. You didn't know. I was kinda hoping this would happen. I wanted this. Don't blame yourself Yang. I'm glad you're here with me._

_There's no where else I'd rather be. I'm not missing the birth of our child._ She kissed the back of her hand before Blake screamed again, cursing her out. She was hoping to be silent. She wanted to be silent but the pain was too much. 

Four hours later, Blake was ready. “Alright Blakey, every time you have a contraction, I need you to push. This is it, this is the biggest part. We get to finally meet our bundle of joy.”

There was no way. No way she could. Blake was in way too much pain to continue. She was exhausted from the hours she spent in pain with nothing to show for it. She screamed in anguish as a contraction ripped through her and she focused on pushing. Yang helped her breath afterward so their baby wouldn't get sucked back in. An hour like this, she couldn't do it. No way. 

_Blake, you're doing great. I know you don't think so, but you are._ Yang cooled her down with a wet washcloth. _I love you so much. I want to meet our child._

Blake had to do this. Not because of how much pain she was in and to have it stop, but for Yang. Yang deserved to meet their child that had been growing inside of her for the past nine months. She needed to do this. She needed to end her suffering. 

She screamed as she pushed again, this one louder than before. She back fell against the ground no longer supported by her weak forearms. _You're not weak Blake. Push!_

“Ah~!”

Yang had to leave her alone during this process. Everything before she could be there for, but the wolf in Blake needed to be alone. She wanted to hold her up, to rub her mid to lower back, anything to take her pain away, to ease it anyway she could. She felt so helpless watching her love in pain and there was nothing she could do about it but yell at her to push. Even yelling sounded bad. 

After many screams and even more pushes of Blake's voice dying she was almost there. Yang could see the head but needed more. She wanted her to have contractions to push, not just push randomly. She could see one coming. “Push!” 

“Gah~! Aahh... Uuhh...” 

“Come on Blake two more good ones!” 

“Uuurr-Aahh~!”

“Come on that was half of one. Push.” She commanded. “Push!”

“Ah! Ah...!” She collapsed backwards. She wanted to be done. Yang said two more good ones. That half of one-uh... She couldn't do it. She was done. Exhaustion and everything, She couldn't.

“Don't you dare give up on me! Don't give up on our child! One more Blake, come on!”

“Aah!” Blake pushed with everything she had. Suddenly, it was over. There was crying. Yang turned into a wolf and started cleaning to the best of her ability. Blake was too excited to care that she felt pain and was shaking from after shocks. 

“Congratulations Blakey, it's a girl.” Yang smiled with a giggle wrapping up their child and handing her over. Blake gasped seeing their little girl. She had her eyes, pale skin and hair color. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked her over, wiping her down with the damp washcloth. “She looks just like you.” The blonde smiled sitting next to her and supporting her lower back. “What's her name?”

Blake took a little bit to decide. She knew who she looked like. 

Yang waited until a bond was formed between mother and child before interrupting. About thirty minutes had passed, each parents taking their time to hold her. “Hang on Blake. You'll get her back in a moment.”

“Yang? Yang please!” She reached out for her baby. “I need her Yang. I need her.” Her voice desperately cried out.

Yang rubbed the top of her head. “I know baby, I know. There's a part three we haven't done yet. You're still in pain and the aftershocks won't go away until it's done. I don't want you hurting our child and regretting it. She'll be fine for a little bit. I got her.”

Yang held her hand and started pulling the umbilical cord. “Gah...!” Blake's light scream from her voice going hoarse filled the surrounding area. She gripped Yang's hand hard as not to upset their child. A few minutes later and silent screams of pushing, the placenta was finally out. Part three was over. 

“It's done Blake. You're okay now.” Now it was to wait and see if the bleeding would stop. With as pale as she was, Yang was worried to say the least. _Please stay with me. I can't raise this child by myself._ She wiped her hair off her sweating forehead the gave Blake their child. She sat behind her to support her while she held their child like a natural mother. 'You're so fucking beautiful.' She told her kissing her cheek. 'I love you.'

_I just gave birth, I'm sweating, I'm bloated, I'm pale. I don't feel beautiful. I feel miserable._

_You gave birth to our child, our beautiful baby girl. You made us both mothers and caretakers. I love you._ Yang kissed the top of her head. “What's her name?” 

“You remember that story you tell everyone with the three sisters and living your totems?”

“Of course.”

“She reminds me of the youngest cub and the main character in one of my adventure books, Li.” 

“Li. Our beautiful baby girl, Li.” Yang closed her eyes and rubbed her head against Blake's. She felt so much pride having their little girl. _She's so perfect._ Yang slid her hand down Blake's skin to massage her breast. Her calloused hands pumped to move the milk around for their child to feed. It felt so full as they weighed more with the nutrients inside. “See if she'll take.” It'll hurt for a bit.

Blake held their girl to her chest. It took a little for her to understand but she opened her mouth and started suckling. Blake shot forward in pain, groaning vocally. She realized her mistake as she was still sore. She heard a gagging noise that distracted her and noticed Yang in wolf form, stuffed her mouth with her placenta. “Yang?”

_It had to be done. It'll keep other predators from detecting blood and want to attack you while you're injured and our pup while she's helpless. It's not bad tasting. Healthy and full of nutrients, your blood tastes good but I already knew that, just took a little bit to try and chew._ She went between Blake's legs and started licking. She cleaned up her birth fluids and blood. 

Looking into the sky, all three of them saw the Super Blood Wolf Moon go from white to red in the minutes that it happened. Their little angel got to witness the event that would take place again when she was four. 

“Welcome to the world Li.” Yang took the washcloth and continued to wipe her down completely. She loved the way Blake's eyes lit up every time she stared at their little girl. 

_You're her mother too. You think she looks like me, and while this is true, she reminds me of you. She's a fighter, punching my insides like a dojo. She'll turn fat into muscle no problem._

_She looks so fragile but also not. She's not even a chubby baby. I still can't get over her eyes._

“You wanna hold her?”

“...No.” _I do, but-._

This was not up for debate. Blake handed her to Yang as she was done feeding. Tears filled the alpha's eyes. She stoked her little cheek. How could someone so small, so fragile cause her love so much pain and discomfort? Holding their daughter, she didn't want to let go. She held the sleepy child close to her chest. “I love her.” She whispered softly. 

Blake felt her heart soar at Yang's admission. She knew Yang loved her, but to see it and hear her admit it, there was no feeling quite like it. Yang kissed her forehead and handed her back to Blake. Sitting there by the lake, Yang howled. She couldn't contain the feelings of pride, joy, or anything inside her any longer. She had to let everyone know. 

Her pack howled back and Li, cute, tired, tiny Li, she squeaked, attempting her first howl. Tears fell down Yang's eyes as she imagined that's what she was doing in Blake's tummy. “You ready to head home?” She asked the dark-haired mother.

“Yeah, just be gentle with me. I may have stopped bleeding, but I'm still extremely sore.”

“Hold our child tight, I'll take care of you.” She nuzzled her.

“You always do.” 'Always with me and our little girl.' 

_I'm so happy I didn't lose either of you._

Slowly, gently, Yang raised her love off the ground and walked her back to their hut. She placed her on the soft bedding on the ground, cognoscente of her tender areas. _You're so beautiful._ Yang thought seeing her hold their child in her arms. She stroked her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear. Yang kissed her lips then her neck, slowly pulling away. “I love you.” Tears filled her eyes as they became blurry in her vision. “I love you so much!” She wrapped her arms around both of them and sobbed in her shoulder. 

Blake stroked her arm that wrapped around her and their child as she hummed. It was a familiar tune to both of them. Yang sang it to their child to help them both sleep. When she got to the chorus, she sang it aloud and gently. “I don't know where we should go, just feeling far-ther from our goal. I don't know... What path we will be shown, but I know that when I'm with you I'm at home.”

“Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home.” They sang together. 

Yang looked into her golden eyes through her tears. Blake wiped them away with her thumb. Both of them smiling at one another. Yang sniffled and wiped the rest of her tears away. “Ruby wants to meet her.”

Blake smiled. “I want Li to meet her aunt.” 

'Ruby, come on in.' 

A red wolf burst inside and stopped just short in front of a naked Blake. She cared about her niece that was in her arms. She sniffed the little one as she smelt exactly like a newborn baby mixed with Yang's saliva. She made a noise of curiosity as amber eyes looked back at her. She gently licked the top of her head. Li was confused by the touch as she stared at the red wolf with wonder, more curious than scared. The little girl felt along her muzzle and the side of her face. Without warning, she stuck both hands in her nose. Ruby pulled away instinctively and snorted. _She's just like you Yang._ The new parents chuckled. 

_You want to hold her?_ Blake asked. Silver eyes lit up and shined. Ruby turned human in an instant, right at Blake's side. _Fold your arms like mine, and support her head._

Ruby copied Blake and held the little sunshine in her hands. _She's so cute!_ She was filled with excited energy that left her bouncing off the walls on the inside. “What's her name?” 

Yang turned to Blake who turned to her. “Li, Li Bella-.”

“Xiao Long. Li Xiao Long.” Blake finished. Yang couldn't help it. She buried her face in Blake's shoulder, wrapped her arms around her and silently cried again. She was so joyous. Blake gave her Yang's last name. Yang thought since she gave birth to her, Belladonna only seemed fitting. No, Blake had to be sweet and loving. What did Yang ever do to deserve her?

The wolves celebrated with music and dancing by the fire in celebration of their newest member. The Ancestors are with them as they count their blessings. They've gained two pack members in two months without convincing or forcing anything. Their sacrifices and prayers have been answered. Mother and child survived the ordeal, safe and healthy. Their leader is blessed by the power of the Ancestors. 

Yang and Blake have been keeping an eye on their little bundle of joy without trying to be helicopter moms. Yang's been holding Blake back from worrying. Yang took care of her sister Ruby at a young age and Blake wasn't used to letting go and watching her fly. The golden wolf often fought with the darker wolf about what was safe and dangerous. It always ended with Blake pinned under the alpha and sometimes with her ear being bitten. 

Yang could appreciate how protective she was, but though Li was on the blanket and they played with her to practice touch and hand eye coordination there was no need for Blake to hover over her. The new parents would always kiss and make up afterward. No funny business as Blake couldn't handle anything yet. She couldn't wait until she could and show Yang exactly what she means to her. 

Being new to the pack and losing her baby weight, Blake wasn't sure where she'd fit in yet. She'd have to fight the others to see where her tier was in the hierarchy. She didn't like the idea of going into heat, but she didn't mind the idea of Yang fucking her into oblivion. She would need to be careful not to conceive again. While she loved their daughter, but the idea of going through the pain again of five or more... She'd rather not think about it. 

Blake was happy when Ilia would decide to visit them. Yang communicated her best friend was waiting for her at the edge of the territory. Blake was about to run after her. “Don't forget a shirt and pants.” Yang laughed. The blonde wore a bra and pants for the most part anyway.

Blake was clad in a bra and underwear for the most part. “Ugh... They've just become annoying at this point. I don't even like polite society.” Blake went back to their hut and grabbed nearby clothes. The proud mother showed off their daughter to her best vampire friend.

“Awe! She's so adorable!” Ilia dotted over the mostly naked infant. Blake was wrinkling her nose, not used to the smell of vampires. “You never get used to it.” Ilia laughed. She wore a hoodie to conceal her cold body temperature as Blake handed her Li. “How has your recovery been?”

“Ugh. Yang stresses out more over me than she does Li. I love her to death an I appreciate that she cares, but our daughter is fragile, whereas I'd be fine. She wants Li to be used to touching and feeling things to improve touch, sight and motor control, but you know Yang. She pushes things and Li... This little girl proves her right. She is so much like her, just barges into things once her curiosity is complete, no questions asked. She is learning to get around obstacles another way. I swear she inherited my sarcasm because of the looks she gives me. She's like the best of Yang and the worse of me.”

Ilia laughed at her friend's predicament. The glare she received was worth it. “I think she's the best of both of you. She has your sense of humor.” Ilia played with the little child using gloves as not to make her feel cold. Her smile was like Yang's, innocent and bright. 

“Ilia, I don't think I ever thanked you for helping me see Adam wasn't the best for me and had me choose Yang. Thank you!” She hugged her best friend not caring how cold she felt or how close she was to her vampire scent. 

The vampire smiled. “You're welcome.” She sighed. “Blake, I don't think I told you, but my vision, it would be about your future if you chose Adam. You would've been with Yang in the end, but he would've turned you against your will, once almost, if not for Yang sucking the venom out and becoming sick after. Second...” He eyes lowered. “He was successful and Yang saved the child from dying from inducing labor when you were turned, but also from the White Fang for being an Immortal Child, one born of Vampire and Werewolf. You two would've been forced to live with separate lives but love each other. Li would've stayed with Yang in or for her to be protected. Since you chose Yang in the beginning, Adam had no reason to stay around.”

“But your vision of the future-.”

“Is not concrete.” Ilia shook her head. “Most of the time accurate, but not written in stone based on a decision.” She scoffed with chuckled laughter. “You are so much happier with Yang and the pack of wolves rather than a vampire and as visitor in your daughter's life. The only way Yang convinced the White Fang not to kill her, was to raise her with love by both her parents and possibly bridge the gap between our two species. The world isn't ready for that type of acceptance. Yang would've lost an arm to Adam the day I told you to chose her. She would've gotten it back but it wasn't her original and she was depressed smelling you with Adam, her child, and he would've continue abusing you. I didn't see the signs before... With Yang... Your eyes light up and sparkle when you look and talk about her. She missed the birth of your child the first time disclaiming ownership of a monstrosity that wasn't vampire or wolf. She almost let Li die. I couldn't in good conscience let that come to pass.”

Blake smiled. “Thank you Ilia. Without you, I would've gone back to Adam like my whole year with Yang meant nothing. I can't imagine her being depressed. It would've broken my heart.”

“Her heart was in much worse shape. She resigned being alpha and barely, barely made it past staying in the pack. Believe it or not, one of the High Leaders helped her. Since she wasn't alpha, and Hazel never would've accepted your child into the pack, one had to kill the other and thankfully Yang won. Adam was killed by the White Fang later for his betrayal, turning you into a vampire while carrying a half wolf child he claimed as his. He created an 'abomination' and paid for it. His legacy still lived in her.”

It hurt Blake hearing that much. A vampire high leader helped Yang out of her depression before she did? Blake was depressed with Adam gone and Yang was there for her. She felt guilty, but she couldn't. She had nothing to be guilty of as Ilia stopped it. Still, to run back to Adam, the vampire who mentally and emotionally manipulated her, after spending a year happy with Yang? Unbelievable. She lost her virginity to a living person, not a cold dead body. That was one reason she lost it to Yang. She couldn't imagine having an ice cube rubbing her inside and out. The thought made her shiver. Li half vampire-wolf abomination that nearly died? Yang turning into a murderer in order to save her? It was too crazy. Ilia knew this the entire time? How could she carry this without venting or releasing it. “Which High Leader?”

“Trade secret.” She smiled continuing to playing with Li. 

“Sorry Ilia, I have to go, Yang's calling me-us.”

“Don't worry about it. I'll see you again soon. A few hours was enough.” 

Blake held Li close as she ran back, faster than before thanks to her wolf's speed and healing, she ran to Yang, her rock, her foundation. She set Li in the bassinet before running and leaping into Yang's arms. “It's okay Blake. None of that is real. That's not what happened. Ilia helped us be together. I'm here, you're here, you're a wolf, Li is one hundred percent wolf. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” She held the brunette close to her and kissed her all over. 

_But when Adam and the vampires came back, I rushed to his side without even thinking of you. Without Ilia guiding me to you and telling me she'd explain later-._ Tears fell down her face. 

Yang ran her hand through her raven hair. “Shh. None of that. While it did hurt that you ran to them, I tried to think that it was to say hi to make myself feel better, but... That never happened Blake. This is real. This is us. We're here right now, with the pack, our family of all wolves. Okay? You birthed our daughter, a fully born wolf. None of that was real. I'm here, you're here, Li's here. It's okay Blake. It's okay.” She sat on the floor and held her emotional wife. The hormones would still get the best of her from time to time. “It's okay Blake. Nothing could ever stop me from loving you.” 'Loving Li.' “Nothing.”

Blake sat in her arms. She cried so hard. She couldn't believe if she didn't listen to Ilia she'd lose Yang forever. Yang growing old while she turned into a monster, to live for all eternity, separated by species for all eternity, and their daughter...? Li growing up living a long time, well past Yang. Living without Yang's love, support, what kind of life is that? Blake couldn't ever dream of living without her. 'I love you. I love you so much.'

_Shh. I love you too. None of it was real. You're here and always have been. You're an amazing woman and mother Blake. We're here together._

Blake's sobs calmed, but she held tight to Yang. Her hope, her rock. The blonde continued to hold her tightly, giving any reassurance she could. “I have an idea.” 

Slowly, she stripped Blake of her shirt, her bra, stroked her cheek, and manipulated her body to remove her pants, underwear and laid her on their makeshift bed. Yang took off all her clothes and laid on top her, holding her close. Blake clung to her. Feeling their heat, their bodies pressed together, she felt so much better. Yang was there. Yang was right there with her. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Her emotionally draining day catching up to her. 

_I love you Blake._ Yang kissed her forehead laying her head in her neck. Blake's natural scent lulling her to sleep. _I love you so much._

Six months have passed since the birth of Li. Both mothers were teaching their daughter sign language that they got online, simple words to help understand each other. Li could tell them if she was hungry, when she wanted milk or try solid food, when she wanted more. Blake felt better feeding in wolf form as her child could kneed her stomach to pump and it felt more natural. After much frustration, she was finally producing enough milk for her child feed. The black wolf licked the top of her head as warning when teeth were involved.

She was also learning to talk with her hands and saying what the words meant. She was still confused with mom and mommy to call the associated parent. Her first word was “Wol.” They believe she was trying to say wolf to have mommy turn into a wolf so she could eat. Her first successful word was “ma” when they tried teaching her the difference between mom and mommy. 

They gave their child plenty of soft toys to chew on for her teething process. They monitored the young cub as she was growing wolf canines that were meant for tearing. They didn't want her to choke on the cotton inside. They watched-Yang forced Blake to watch from a distance, so she would get used to being alone and distracted but knowing both her parents were around. 

In the morning, Yang would rub her back to let their angel know they were there and weren't going to leave her if she fell asleep. Most days, that was all she needed, a story, their song and back rubs. She could sleep through the day most of the time, but just needed milk or reassurance to help her sleep. Mommy's soft fur definitely helped soothe her. 

Later, both of them watched as Li was learning to crawl. She struggled a little at first, but she was crawling. The proud parents watched their child with pride. She was learning fast and speed crawling was her style. The black wolf rubbed the top of her under Yang's chin and against her neck. The gesture was protective but also submissive. She sat under her as they watched their daughter. Li seemed to understand both of her parents forms. Unsure of how it worked but they had the same smell and eyes and hair color as her parents and cared for her. 

The little girl cooed and crawled to them Blake laid down close to the floor and licked her daughter's face. When Blake first did this, she was confused but now was accustomed to the affection of love. She reach for her scruff and buried herself into her soft fur. _I love you._ Blake communicated to her child though she couldn't quite understand. 

Golden eyes met the taller golden wolf as she crawled to her, hanging onto her arm. Yang licked her rosy cheeks and nuzzled her face. Li cooed and wrapped her arms around her as best as she could. Her motor skills needed work, but improving. Yang picked her up and hold her close to her chest. Strong arms wrapped around her to keep her close. “One day Li. You'll transform into a wolf. I don't want you growing up too soon.” She whispered. 

Blake watched on from her two legs with a smile. Her heart swelled with love seeing her two favorite wolves closest to her heart interacting and loving each other. Lilac met golden eyes and Yang called her over. Blake couldn't help it and fell next to her. All three of them holding each other close. 

A few months later, Blake was talking to Ilia when Yang called her home. “Sorry Ilia, I gotta go.” Blake ran back home as fast as she could. Her shirt was the first thing to go as she tossed it aside a few feet from their nine month old daughter as she watched. 

Yang was in wolf form playfully growling and jumping from side to side much to their daughter's interest. Li laughed and followed with her eyes. Soon, she was following with more than her eyes. Blake gasped. Her hand covering her mouth. One step at a time, their daughter was walking, Li was walking. She heart swelled with indescribable emotions. She was growing up so fast, way too fast. 

Before she fell, Yang turned human and scooped her up, giving her a butterfly kiss. Li giggled and reached to grab her face. The blonde held her close once more before setting her down. She stood next to Blake and held out her arms. Her fingers making a 'come to me motion' while her voice was high pitched and offering welcoming words of encouragement. Blake did the same and Li, slowly, one foot in front of the other walked to both of them, a smile on her face. So close, she fell into both of them. Blake on one side, Yang on the other. As a family, they grouped hugged, Li between them. 

The parents stared into each other's eyes. They both were thinking how much they loved each other and Li. How they both could create something so wonderful and innocent. They created life and were raising a child together, their biological DNA child. It seemed impossible, crazy even, but here they were. Slowly, sensually, they kissed. Yang touched Blake's cheek, stroking with her thump. Just as slowly, they broke away and inhaled air. Some days weren't easy, but having each other and Li to cheer them up, it was all so worth it. 

That spring, Blake went into heat. Ancestors! It was so painful and she was in dire need of release. Yang was there and more than willing to help. Watching her nose flair and the true alpha of her scarlet eyes turned her on without question. It sparked fear and thrill into her. Her challenge, she was a runner. Yang gave her a five second head start before running after her. The golden wolf was anything but quiet. Blake's ears focused on her footsteps and how close she was as she ran. Her low growls were also an indication of how close she was. Her breath quickened with how excited she was as her vagina pulsed releasing more of her scent as Yang followed. 

The black wolf let out a surprised yelp as she was pushed to the ground. The alpha panting close to her ears as she mounted her. Blake growled, refusing to go down without a fight as she challenged the alpha. Yang roughly bit down on her scuff, not only controlling her head, but her body as well. She continued growling. 

_This is so fucking hot._ Blake felt the sweltering heat inside her.

_Not yet it's not. Go home Blake._

_But... Ruby's watching Li._

_Go home Blake._

_But... Why?_ She was near the point of tears. Frustration from her heat and mind. Did Yang not want her anymore? Did Yang not love her anymore? Was she undesirable because of her stretchmarks?

_None of that._ Yang pressed her weight completely on top of her licking her scruff and neck. Before she could think it, her alpha answered her question. The golden wolf teased. 

_No! Yang please! Please! I need it! I didn't understand! I need this Yang! Please! Aahh! Oh fuck! Yes!_

Blake cried out into the forest as Yang penetrated her. The golden wolf did not go easy on her. Their hips connected with a powerful force that send Blake forward by inches and closer to the ground. Never has she felt like she needed this in her life. Blake's body truly missed her and it seemed Yang felt the same.

_Oh fuck Blake! That's it!_ She barked. _Take it! Take it all! Take it like the good little bitch you are! Oh fuck! You feel so fucking good!_ Yang was pounding at her pussy every second fast and hard. She held onto her so the female couldn't escape or Yang accidentally slipping out of her. They both needed this. Yang wanted to wait until she healed and being in heat would prove she was completely healed. 

Though she was a wolf, she hated being called a bitch. Blake growled her displeasure only to yelp as Yang bit her and growled in her ear. The alpha gave her no choice in the matter. Little barks were escaping her mouth as her head shook from side to side as far as she was allowed with Yang holding onto her. She was close, so close to her orgasm. She didn't care if she wouldn't be able to move her legs for a while, she needed this. Her insides heated up and clenched onto Yang's member. The wolf released inside her causing Blake to yelp and cum alongside her. Her womb filled to the brim and overflowing. Yang was so pent up as she felt it flowing out of her through her blocked passage. Yang still kept cumming inside her as she panted spurting rope after into her stuffed pussy. 

_Damn you're so fucking good. I forgot what fucking you was like._ Yang let go of her. While no longer able to cum, they were locked together. Yang was stuck inside her. They would be knotted for a long while as it was normal I wolf form and increased the chance of pregnancy though they weren't trying for liter. _Spirits, I missed you._

Blake felt full and a good pain. She felt her stomach inflating as both their juices stayed inside her for the most part. If it wasn't for the birth control, there would be no doubt she'd be pregnant from this load alone. There was no way she was giving birth to more than five pups so soon after having Li. 

_I missed you too. Goddesses!_ She tried to stand, but fell. It hurt her hips and vagina to move from the forest floor. Yang definitely gave her the best fucking of her life. Her cycle would only start again tomorrow as her body recognized a new night. There was no way she'd be able keep up from not feeling this good then abstaining from it. She owed Weiss an apology. There was no way she'd be able to go a night without release. 

_Hmm..._ Blake hummed as Yang licked her scruff. Her neck arched upward the relief of the gentle menstruation. She forgot how gentle her alpha could be. They didn't have to go home right away. Ruby loved Li and the parents earned a break. 

Yang laid directly on top of her, basking in their afterglow. _You are so incredible._

_So are you. I don't think I'm moving for a while._

_That's the plan._

There was a thought rolling around in Blake's head. Sure they were together and their souls were bound as wolves but... _Yang?_

_Yeah?_

_Are you... Are we... Will you ever ask me to marry you?_

_Blake?_ Yang licked the side of her face and scruff in concern. 

_It's just... I know we're together, but I want a wedding. I want something my parents can attend, our friends can attend, and our family can attend without a fight or being judged. I want to marry you._

Yang smiled and chuckled. _Blake, over two years ago you asked me when I was going to propose to you properly. Do you remember what I said?_ Yang in human form leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Not until you said a pun.” 

Blake transformed. “I told you it was never going to happen.”

“Never say never.” _You've been close._ Yang didn't put her weight on her but kept her down as she turned into a wolf. 

The black wolf stared into her partner's shining eyes. _Still not saying one._ She licked her cheek.   
_I will get you to marry me some other way._

_Challenge accepted._

Li was a year old now. She was learning to howl. She wasn't quite as good as her golden mother, but the encouragement she received had her try harder. The little squirt was trying to run off anywhere and everywhere. She tried sticking close and following her parents everywhere. She didn't mind the red wolf she was close to, but she cried and tried howling for her mothers to come home. The red wolf refused to let her leave home. 

The pup learned how to communicate to her mom with her mind. _Mom. Home. Now.' 'Mommy. Home._ She cried to her parents every time they left. She tried howling to get their attention and while it was better, it was still a long squeak. Mom and Mommy let her know they were going, they were going to be back soon and that Aunt Ruby and Uncle Hazel would be around. _I Love you._ She'd think of anything to get them to stay. 

Yang knew what Blake was thinking. _Don't. You can't give into her. She'll never learn to be on her own or with others we trust if she's around us all the time. She has to learn some independence._

_I don't want her being independent Yang. I want her. I need her. Please just let me tell her we're okay. It hurts so much to leave her and to hear her calling out to us and we're not responding._

_No. She won't learn if you give into her and a one second conversation will turn into sentences._ Blake bowed her head in defeat. _I know it sucks._ She nuzzled her head. _I hate leaving her too. I went through something similar with Ruby. It's better this way. That way when she's learning skills, she'll figure it out on her own and she'll feel accomplished. All we can do is watch her grow and be there for her when she needs us, even if she doesn't want us. We need time to ourselves too._

_I know._ She pushed back into her. _It doesn't make it any easier. I love her Yang. I hate leaving her; I love and trust Ruby, I trust Hazel, but I want her. I want our daughter Yang._

_She won't be hopeless when she's older. She won't need us around all the time. Absence makes the heart grow fonder._

_When do you think she'll turn into a wolf?_ Blake's been secretly waiting, anxiously waiting. Li is one of the few children her age who couldn't transform yet. Her brain is well into development and she's a fast learner, but the one thing she struggles with is turning into a wolf. Blake blames herself for taking so long to decide to be a wolf, instead of at the beginning of her pregnancy. 

_When she's ready. Let her grow, she'll let us know. This isn't your fault Blake. She will learn to be a wolf, no matter how long it takes. She stubborn and too determined to let anything stop her._

The dark wolf smiled and pressed herself completely into her. _She gets that from you. There's no way I could've done this without you._

_I wouldn't have let you._ Yang promised.


	5. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang discuss how to move forward with their relationship

The hunting party just got back from a trip with several successful kills. The fire was already going as the meat slowly cooked. Li and the other cubs already knew the dances and blessings to the Ancestors by heart. After they ate, it was story time. Adrian asked why they didn't pass a rock or a totem-like rock what seemed like not too long ago, but Blake was pregnant with Li, she's a little over four years old now. So, Yang decided to toss a smooth rock to the speaker as a way of taking turns. It wasn't abused, yet. 

Li always got excited sitting in her mommy's lap repeating and clapping 'story time' if not asking mom when it was story time. She didn't understand entirely, but she knew mom was in charge somehow. It had to of been that her mom told the best stories. She didn't tell stories every time, but when she did, everyone paid attention, even if they heard it before. Aunt Ruby always had a story, but it changed every time she told the same ones. 

Ruby had just finished her story and looked around for volunteers. Li's hand immediately shot up and the rock was gently tossed to her. She easily caught it as Ruby had easily tossed it. “Yesterday, mommy taught me about Taoism. The balance of light and dark, one to shield the other from burning while the other created light so that the other may live. Like how my parents are opposites but they attract and share that light and darkness.” Li grinned wanting to see mommy then mom's reaction. 

“I guess you could say she's the Yang to my Yin.” Blake smiled directly at Yang. 

“Blake, did you just...?” The brunette winked, her golden eyes gleaming playfully. Yang placed her hand in her jacket pocket and knelled in front of Blake, looking at her directly in her gorgeous eyes. “Blake, will you marry me?” 

Blake smiled already having her answer. Her face was surprise when she saw the ring. Her hands shot up to cover her mouth in shock. Yang really was waiting for her to say a pun. It was a white gold band with black diamonds lined in the center of the band. Two golden jewels that sat a top an amber spiral that must've represented her eyes. In the center of that spiral, sat a gorgeous, sparkling purple diamond, her favorite color. Yang committed Blake to memory when she got this.

“Yes!” She nearly tackled the blonde over. She knew of the box as Yang has the same hiding place for years now. She never dared spoil her own surprise to look inside, no matter how tempting. She never thought it would happen or even dare to think it was a ring.

Yang and Blake tried to explain the best they could how humans operated to their daughter as she didn't understand. They promised her she could be the flower girl if under no circumstance was she allowed to tell anyone about werewolves, vampires, where they lived and how they usually dressed. Their poor flower girl was not used to wearing so many clothes. It was a relief she wasn't throwing her clothes everywhere. She had no complaints as she looked cute from seeing herself in the mirror and encouragement from her parents helped greatly, especially her mom. 

Weiss was the wedding planner. Ilia was Blake's Maid of Honor, Ruby is Yang's. Neither parent felt right making Li choose or claiming her to be one of their Maid of Honor's. Adrian chosen as ring bearer. 

This time, Blake would have the opportunity to wear a fancy, white wedding dress, if she chose to. Her father could walk her down the isle, her mother would cry and Yang would be the happiest woman in the world. Ghira didn't think Yang would be so stubborn and keep her word about Blake saying a pun no matter how bad it was. He was happy that she asked permission a year after they started dating and before Blake announced her pregnancy, but he could see nobody made Blake happier than his soon-to-be daughter in-law. 

Unfortunately, Li was curious why she only had one set of grandparents. Yang didn't want to have this talk with her daughter, but she wanted to know. Who was Yang to keep something from her about the other half her family. “You see Li, not everyone is like me, mommy, or your grandparents. Your grandpa, Taiyang, died many years ago.” Yang pulled a picture out of her pocket. “This is what he looked like. You remember that story of Raksha going to the spirit world?”

“Yes.” She nodded not liking that part. 

“That is where your grandfather is.” The child looked sad he couldn't be there and she couldn't meet him. “Hey.” Yang smiled and booped her nose. “Like Raksha in the story, I have no doubt his spirit is here, even if you can't see him.”

The child grinned and she was just like Blake. “What about grandma?”

“Grandma Raven left.” Yang had to stop herself from being sad that she was abandoned. “She left and never came back. She can turn into a raven, if you see one, it could be her looking out for you.”

“Where'd she go?”

Yang smiled sadly. “I'm not sure.” She shook her head and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. “Li, when someone wants to leave your life, let them go. If they come back, give them a chance to fix their wrong. If they leave again, keep them at a distance as they'll probably leave you again. Hazel, Ilia and the pack members aren't your blood family, but they are just as much family as your grandparents Ghira and Kali, and blood or not, family is there for you. No matter what, your mommy and I are here for you. If you don't want to talk to us, Aunt Ruby, Uncle Hazel and Aunt Ilia are always around for you okay? You can talk to mommy and I about anything.” She smiled sweetly at her daughter and ruffled the hair on top of her head until she giggled and pushed her hand away. 

“Yes mom.” She hugged her. “I love you.”

There was nothing like hearing your child say it first. “I love you most. Go find mommy and help her until she's ready and you sprinkle the flowers when she tells you to, okay? Don't put too many in one area and don't use too little. Your mommy deserves the best. Do not tell her what I'm wearing and we can go for ice cream later.” Yang kissed her forehead watching her speed off in excitement. She had Yang's power, unruly mane, body type, but her eyes, hair color and nature said Blake. Li got a mix of their fighting styles. Theywere still disagreeing over who's kind heart and sense of humor she has. She's picked up on Blake's sarcasm but Yang's puns from time to time, much to Blake's chagrin, or so she pretended. 

Yang waited at the end of the isle no where near as nervous as she was last time. She was excited. Weiss could plan this. The simple forest that meant so much was perfect. When the music played, Yang's heart fluttered. Their daughter came strolling down the isle tossing flower petals everywhere. When her basket was empty, she took a spot next to her grandparents. 

The music played and Yang could've sworn she imprinted all over again. Blake was...breathtaking. 'Breathe.' Ruby told her. A light purple dress of ruffles and gorgeous designs. The veil, the veil did its job but Blake couldn't hide her beauty from her. 

When she stood next to her, Yang smiled and slowly tugged it behind her head. _You... I'm speechless._

_You don't look half bad yourself._ Blake smirked. 

Hazel said a few words then Ghira appeared beside Yang. Yang made an about-face to be in front of her soon-to-be father-in law. She crossed her arms over her chest with her hands in fists and half-bowed. Ghira did the same. They opened their eyes, challenging each other. An understanding passed between them. It seemed tense, gold eyes meeting until they both smiled and did some secret father-daughter hand shake. 

She turned back to Blake, the most beautiful woman in the world. _I want to take you out of that dress and kiss every inch of you._

_Not in front of Li._ She warned with her eyes but smirked. 

Hazel said a few more words and a red ribbon was wrapped around their left hands like an infinity sign which held chalices. “Your vows.”

_Blake, I honestly couldn't come up with anything that I already haven't said or anything your don't already know. I fucking love you with every microscopic cell of my being. Here goes nothing. _“Blake, it was a little after a year of us dating when we joked about a proposal, and you asked me what it would take for me to propose.” Blake tried not to turn red with how the conversation turned out with her and the mattress becoming one. “I told you all it would take was a pun. All it took was three years. I kept good on my promise and proposed right then and there. From the moment I saw you, I wanted you to be with me. I refused to force anything, and here you are, with me, surrounded by our friends, family and our beautiful daughter. Five years with you, I've seen you change, from the school girl I had a crush on, the woman I fell in love with, to the mother of our child and now, my gorgeous wife. While I look forward to seeing what life has in store for us, there is no one I'd rather be with than you and our daughter. I love you with both with every cell in my body and every molecule of my spirit.”__

__Blake nearly let the tears fall from the passion, power and conviction she spoke with. There was no way she could top it. “Yang, this ribbon, it represents the infinite love we have for each other, the chalices of wine.” _I'm not pregnant this time._ “Represents the blood of our union. But to me, you are more than a candle to light my way. Your smile is as bright as the sun. I used to think I was darkness, the absence of light. Then you, Sunny Dragon, showed me I was shadows. There was light around me, I just couldn't see it. All I saw were the negatives in my life. You helped me realize you are literally the Yang to my Yin. Everyone sees how bright you shine, but you've shared with me on multiple occasions that I keep you grounded and shield you from flying to close to the sun, and save you from being burned. You've shown me your darkness and I want to give you what you've given me. Light that fills the once black, endless void. I would love nothing more than to love and cherish you, and our daughter for the rest of my life. I love you, Yang Xiao Long.” _My one and only.__ _

__Yang spoke as Adrian was walking up. “With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. With this candle I will light your way in darkness. Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine.” The couple crossed their arms and took a sip of wine from the chalice. “With this ring.” Yang took Blake's ring and placed it on her finger. “I ask you to be mine.” Blake took Yang's wedding band of gold with yellow diamonds encrusted and placed it on her finger._ _

__Blake repeated the words and actions, as Yang placed Blake's ring on her finger._ _

__Hazel spoke when Adrian sat down. “By the power vested in me through our Divine Deities, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”_ _

__Yang held her cheek like it was the first time and slowly they moved forward to kiss. Cheers erupted with Li saying 'bleh' or something similar. It was a few seconds until they pulled away._ _

__Blake giggled. 'You've got lipstick on your lips.'_ _

___Then it's a good thing I didn't miss. Mrs. Xiao Long._ _ _

__They crossed their arms as they walked out with Li between them. Yang still had her bike, but used a borrowed vehicle with a car seat for their daughter. Blake held Yang's hand as they were about to tell her some news that could be good. Depending on how she took it. “So Li, what do you think of grandma and grandpa?”_ _

__“Grandpa is really big but he's like Wolfie. Big but sweet.” Wolfie was her wolf stuffed animal she loves to sleep with. Blake smiled at Yang as it was going well so far. “Grandma is nice, but she kinda scares me. I don't know why.”_ _

___Here is goes._ “How would you feel about spending some time with them?”_ _

__“Really?” The little girl bounced in her seat._ _

__“Yeah.” Yang's grin was fake as she prepared herself. “You, grandma and grandpa.”_ _

__“What about you and mommy?” _Please don't leave me.__ _

__“Li sweetheart.” Goddesses Blake had a sweet voice when she needed to. “Your mom and I are going on a vacation for two weeks. You'll be staying with my parents.”_ _

__“Mom... Mommy...” Her amber eyes traveled between the two. “Why? I thought... I thought you loved me...” Her eyes were gathering with tears._ _

__“Sweetie, we do love you. Your mom and I... We need to focus on ourselves before you can we can love you to our fullest. Do you understand?”_ _

__“Yeah...” She didn't. She knew her parents were falling away from each other little by little. This would either end in separation or bring them together. Since they just got married, she hoped the latter._ _

__“Li, I did promise ice cream since you kept our secret. I promise we'll spoil you when we get back if your grandparents have not. You've met them before, you just can't remember much of them.”_ _

__Li smiled but it didn't meet her eyes. Why did mom and mommy have to leave? They said they loved me and even said it in their vows. It's not fair!_ _

__Yang sighed and kept looking in the rear view mirror she could read her daughter's thoughts, even if Blake couldn't, unless she felt like sharing. Blake smiled and reassured her she'd have fun with her parents. They adored Li. Yang held her hand and kissed the back of it._ _

__They stopped at a parlor and though Li was excited for chocolate ice cream, she didn't want to touch it. “Li, walk with me.” Yang led her away from everyone a few feet away. “Li, your mother and I love you. We love you so much.”_ _

__“Then why are you just now getting married?” _Why haven't you done so before?__ _

__“Because we weren't ready. I wanted both of us to be comfortable enough to take that next step. It's a big step as a family. Yes we're soulmates as wolves, but marriage involves forces of ordinary humans we didn't want to get involved unless we wanted to. I love mommy, I love you, we want the absolute best for you. You're our only daughter Li. We show you every chance we get that we love you and we care for you and about you. Mommy and I need to focus on our love for each other. Does that make sense?”_ _

__“But if you love each other, why do you have to focus on each other?”_ _

__“Because you are important to us and if we focus on you all the time, we won't be able to focus on each other. We'll be out of touch, out of sync, and we could be our worse enemies and create an environment we want to avoid for you.”_ _

__“I guess that makes sense. What about at bedtime when I'm asleep?”_ _

__“You know how you feel tired at the end of the night once you burn all your energy, it's the same thing for us. We don't have the youth or energy to play for long periods of time like you do. Try as I might, I can't keep up with you.” She smiled nudged her. “Your grandparents, they love you. You shouldn't be surrounded by the pack all the time. They love you and they will spoil you. You'll even forget we're gone.” Yang smiled. “We'll miss you, we'll worry about you, but no matter what, we still love you.” Yang kissed the top of her head. “After mommy and I come back, we will spend as much time as reasonable with you.”_ _

__“Promise?”_ _

__Yang held out her pinky. “Pinky swear.” _This'll help us love you better and well as each other. Plus, you get to spend time with grandma and grandpa.__ _

__Li smiles and intertwined their pinkies. She felt better about her parents leaving and why, Li ate her ice cream with Blake sitting beside Yang at the circular bench. “Will I become a wolf?”_ _

__“One day.” Yang smiled._ _

__“When?”_ _

__“When you're ready.”_ _

__“When will I be ready?” Mom and mommy know everything._ _

__“That depends on you. If you can help it, do not transform in front of your grandparents. You'll l give them a heart attack and they will have no idea what to do.”_ _

__“Adrian, Mei, Penny, they can all turn into wolves, why can't I?”_ _

__“They're older than you. There's nothing wrong with being a late bloomer.”_ _

__“But I wanna be a wolf!” The little girl whined._ _

__“You are sweetheart. Just because you can't turn into one as of yet doesn't make you any less of a wolf.”_ _

__“Okay.” Her parents always knew what to say to make her feel better. She still wanted to be a wolf though. She imagined being gold like mom or black like mommy. Maybe even a little of both. Her howls were getting better. Maybe the next full moon she could._ _

__“Sweetie. Why don't you go run around and burn all that sugar before seeing your grandparents again.” Li sped off holding her arms out and making airplane noises. “This isn't you fault.” She whispered to Blake. “She's a late bloomer. It happens.”_ _

__“We both know it is. If I would've agreed to become a wolf sooner, maybe she'd-.”_ _

__“Run around faster than both of us could keep up with?”_ _

__Blake smiled. Yang always knew how to brush her what if's away. “Yeah.”_ _

__Yang wrapped her arm around her. “Like any other wolf, she's effected by the lunar moon. Somehow, instead of choosing to be born shortly after you turned, she chose the next month of the Super Blood Wolf Moon. She's going to be powerful Blake. I don't know how much, but she had a lot of untapped potential. None of this is your fault.” Yang grinned. “I'll bet because of that potential she's a late bloomer. Once she unlocks it, I'll bet she'll be unstoppable. Just wait.” _She's stubborn, too determined to let anything or anyone stop her.__ _

__The dark haired woman had no idea why, but what Yang said made sense. She just believed her without question. She kissed Yang's cheek and rested her head in her shoulder as they watched their cub run around like crazy._ _

___We did that Blake. We created her.__ _

___We did._ Blake kissed the back of her hand. She wanted alone time with Yang and a honeymoon was perfect, but she really didn't want to leave Li. She knew she'd miss her like crazy and Yang would tell her that she turned out just fine from her parents and Li was was in loving hands. _ _

__It was time for their cruise Ghira and Kali paid for as a wedding present. They knew the parents loved their daughter, but they wanted to see their granddaughter more. Two tickets away for two weeks was perfect. Kali assured Blake everything was going to be fine and she was fretting over nothing. This wasn't the first time they watched a child. They knew how Yang and Blake were, Li would be just fine._ _

__Yang grinned with amusement watching her wife fret over their daughter by telling Kali her hobbies, what she likes, rules, bedtime, no sweets before bed. Kali was laughing and reminding her that Blake was her daughter and she gave birth to her. She was also Li's grandmother, though she'd have a nickname before the parents arrived like Nana or something, it was her job to spoil Li. She also reminded 'her daughter' that Blake insisted this would be her own grandchild and needed to appreciate these moments._ _

__“Hey! Yang! Put me down.”_ _

__The blonde grinned throwing Blake over her shoulder so they could get going. “Grandma, I will warn you that during the full moon she gets a little wild, just like most children for unexplained reasons. If anything happens, call Ruby or Hazel. They'll know what to do.”_ _

__Blake stopped struggling. She remembered while they were gone it was going to be the Super Blood Wolf Moon. _What if something happens? What if they-?__ _

___What if the sky falls down and all our spirits ascend?__ _

___No!_ She didn't need to more than she already was. Yang set Blake to her feet by the door. _ _

__“Alright Li.” Yang was on her knees. “Be good for your grandparents okay? I love you.” _If anything happens._ Her eyes turned red to convey the seriousness to Li's inner wolf. Li would have to obey her alpha, at least while she was there, but the disappointment she would feel would be greater. _You feel yourself turning, you run to Aunt Ruby or Uncle Hazel straight away. Your grandparents don't understand and it's hard to explain this to them. You and I both know vampires, werewolves, and other 'imaginary' creatures exist, but they do not. You'll be starting Pre-School in September, you need to learn about the ordinary world. Do you understand?_ Yang held her hands. _ _

__“Yes mom.” They embraced and Yang held her as tightly as possible without crushing her then kissed her forehead._ _

__Yang stepped back to let Blake have a turn. Mommy stroked her cheek and held her tightly. “I love you. We'll both miss you.” She let go to stare into her eyes and stroke her hair. Li looked so much like her physically but reminded her so much of Yang. _If you need anything or something doesn't feel right, call-. _She wanted to say them but Yang warned her not to telepathically. She'll need space and learn to trust others. This vacation was about them. She hated listening to her alpha and had no choice but to obey. Yang had her reasons, even if she didn't like them. _Go to Uncle Hazel or Aunt Ruby. If it's really bad, go next door and go to Aunt Ilia's, okay?_ ___ _

____“Yes mommy.” Her parents told her to speak verbally so no one suspected they could read each other's minds. The eye contact they shared could be interpreted as understanding._ _ _ _

____Blake held her tightly again. “I love you, I'll miss you. We'll be back soon.” She kissed her forehead. _Be brave._ Tears gathered in her eyes as she hated leaving her. As much as they needed this time away from Li and time to themselves, she really didn't want to leave her. _ _ _ _

____Blake hopped on Yang's bike, dawned her helmet as Bumblebee kicked up speed. Li watched them drive away from the window saying bye to her parents as mom and mommy waved and blew kisses. She understood why they had to leave, but hated it nonetheless._ _ _ _

_____What about the Super Blood Wolf Moon that happens while we're away? What if she transforms? What if my parents see their house destroyed and a little pup? What if they confuse her for wild and kill her!? Yang! We have to go back! We have to tell them!_ She gripped her tighter trying to force her alpha to see reason as she tried fighting her._ _ _ _

_____Blake, it'll be fine. Your dad wouldn't kill a pup. They'd probably confuse her for a dog and adopt her. Your parents will call us if something happens. You're psyching yourself out again. We're not turning around. They won't let her out of their sight and she'll be fine. Hazel and Ruby are either going to be with her, or keep a close eye or her during the full moon. Ilia lives next door. She has super hearing and speed. Everything will be fine.__ _ _ _

_____This isn't just a full moon Yang! It's the Super Blood Wolf Moon. She waited three weeks to be born on one after I turned. She could've been born after I turned. I felt contractions, but she waited. She felt that polar connection to the moon. She'll transform into a wolf. I just know it.__ _ _ _

_____And say she does, she'll be so excited to show and tell us all about it until she gets tired of it and tells it at story time every night. She'll be fine Blake. It takes a whole village to raise a child. She has all the love and support she needs. We need this Blake.__ _ _ _

____There was no denying it, try as they might. Their love for one another has been feeling forced and Li deserved better than that. _...I know...__ _ _ _

____They boarded the cruise with their stuff. Like normal fun adults without kids, they drank, gambled, Yang won some and Blake convinced her not to spend it so they could keep it. They enjoyed the pool, comedy shows, karaoke nights, and tourism._ _ _ _

____As they laid there tipsy on the bed that night, flat on their backs touching heads, they realized how much they needed this. They loved their pack and Li, but they needed time for themselves. Every time they tried to find quiet time, Li would either wake or sense her parents being gone and went to look for them. Yang always knew when she was up, about and nearby. They hardly got any adult time. The only exception was if Blake was in heat and Ruby kept an eye on her while she went fuck crazy._ _ _ _

____It'd been a while since they made love. Since they only got time alone with Blake's heat, Yang always felt the need to dominate her. Tonight, if Blake wanted to, she wanted to take it slow and enjoy all the scars, stretchmarks, veins and imperfections that were new or she couldn't joy earlier._ _ _ _

____Yang turned on her side facing her. She stroked her bangs out of her face. Blake felt the desire in her fingertips. When Yang touched her, though gentle, it felt like sparks ignited. She felt a fire that she hadn't felt in sometime. Yang wanted her just as badly as she wanted Yang. She wanted that fire and flame. She didn't know how cold she was until she was near the fire again, longing for Yang's warmth._ _ _ _

____Thoughts of devotion, commitment, want, need, desire and most importantly love were going through their heads. The blonde slowly kissed her, and Blake sharply inhaled feeling her body come to life at a simple touch. Yang knew her. It might have been a while, but she knew her reactions. There was nothing like how her love was reacting now. She pulled away a little bit to look in her eyes. Yang saw everything she wanted in her eyes. She moved on top of her to stare directly in her eyes._ _ _ _

____The alpha leaned down and continued to kiss her, locking their lips. Both of them inhaling through their nose so they wouldn't break away. They didn't want to separate. Yang's tongue guided along her lips asking for permission before entering. Their tongues dancing with each other like long lost partners reuniting to the slow rhythm they were familiar with. Yang cupped her cheek to hold her steady. Her other hand tracing her body, feeling every beautiful mark that was different from before their child was conceived. She was so gorgeous, even after the many a time Blake had her doubts she didn't think so._ _ _ _

_____You're so desirable. I want you Blake. I love you._ She had to confirm it. Blake had her doubts about her beauty, especially after their child. _ _ _ _

_____I want this. I need this. I missed you too much. I want to enjoy this. I want this to last as long as possible. Show me love. Make me feel loved. Love me Yang. Love me like it's the last time, how you used to love me.__ _ _ _

____Yang kissed her cheek and moved down her neck planting slow, loving kisses. The sounds she made, it was nothing like before. She missed her hitches of breath after so long of being without it. She need Blake like water. She didn't realize how dry the desert was until she was in without water. Yang sat her up so she could take off her dress. It didn't fall down all the way, stopping at her hips, but that's what she wanted._ _ _ _

____Lilac eyes admired her blemishes of skin as she memorized her now. Golden orbs looked into hers, pleading, begging Yang to continue touching her. She could feel her tears gathering from how badly she needed her. Nothing pooling in her eyes, yet. Her dress came with a bra to be as close to Yang as possible with one less barrier._ _ _ _

____Yang's hand touched her cheek and neck as she kissed her lips, laying her back on the bed. She took off her jacket, shirt and bra, needing to feel her skin. Wanting that contact of their electromagnetic pulse circulating around them. It was pulsing in their veins, their nerves, they couldn't be close enough, they both needed more._ _ _ _

____Yang inhaled her scent, her eyes turning red in lust. With precision, she bit onto Blake's pulse point. Teeth biting down harder every second until she gasped. The alpha sucked on the bruise. She needed this to last. She wanted everyone to know Blake was hers. Her lips stopped sucking so her tongue could run all over the mark. Blake sighed in relief as she no longer felt pain. Their absence of each other too far of a gap. The sensation of her tongue soothing the mark that was made was amazing and doing things to her. The absence of pain made it all the more sweeter as she wanted more mild pain._ _ _ _

____The alpha kissed across her shoulders, down her collarbone and over her breasts. The wonderful sounds she made when Yang touched a sensitive spot gently, instead of out of need. How long and how often she massaged her tender mammaries to feed their child of out necessity rather than pleasure? How full they felt with the breast milk sloshing around and making them bigger in size. Now she got to relish them without sharing with anyone. Blake was all hers._ _ _ _

____Calloused hands continued to travel all over her body feeling every inch of her and every uneven breath made as dormant nerve cells shot back to life. Blake was desperate now. She was wet, so incredibly needy, she was ruined, the back of her dress where her legs and thighs met soaked. They both knew it. She could smell herself, she could feel herself and no doubt she was having an effect on Yang._ _ _ _

____Soft lips kissed every inch of her stomach. Her nerves jumped and it showed with every pulse of breath. Her skin met Yang's lips involuntarily. She wanted more, needed more. What made her moan was the hands stroking her legs from under her dress. Yang always knew her sensitive spots and where to touch. The soft fabric and the rough hands alternating her sense of touch, driving her senses wild as her center clamped onto nothing._ _ _ _

____“Yang please.” Her body rather than voice pleaded._ _ _ _

____God that voice. How many times has she said that since they've been together? Not like this in a long time. It was higher pitched. She was asking her, not begging or demanding. Yang kissed her, her crotch rubbing against her center. She kissed her lips, slow, sensuous, meaningful. Saying everything in their declaration of love they haven't shared in a long time. Her lilac eyes nearly cried from how much she missed having these moments with her._ _ _ _

____This wasn't her heat. This wasn't a demand. This was Blake giving Yang permission to do what she wanted and that she couldn't hold on much longer. The blonde intertwined their fingers. It wasn't to dominate her or restrain her, but give her something to hold onto. Someone to ground her. Yang kissed down her body, peeling the dress off her legs, her fingertips purposefully activating nerves on the outside of her thighs before taking it off gently._ _ _ _

____She slid her love to the edge of the bed, pleased to not see any underwear blocking her view. She placed both her legs over her shoulders, intertwined her fingers once more, inhaling her wonderful scent and placed a kiss on her joy buzzer. Blake jumped at the gentle contact, something hasn't felt in years. Yang placed another one on her slit. She licked her lips and though she tasted different than what she remembered, she wanted more. They used each other's arms, Yang to hold Black up as Blake held Yang as close as possible. Blake laid back at an angle, watching Yang's gentle menstruations and allowing herself to feel them._ _ _ _

____Her tongue was just as good as she remembered. Slow, licking her clean like she did many years ago to help her orgasm without harsh penetration, to groom her or prepare her to birth their daughter. What happened to them that turned them against one another? What happened to the love they shared? Their vows? What changed that it suddenly meant nothing?_ _ _ _

____Her thoughts were interrupted as she gasped. Yang's tongue entered her and she nearly orgasmed right then. She hummed in her throat with her eyes shut tight as she felt Yang moving all around inside of her. Random directions and being unpredictable. The smile on her face told her she knew exactly what she was doing._ _ _ _

____“Oh.” Blake's breath was sharp, sudden. Yang hit one of her spots. A spot she thought long since dead. “Hhhuu.” She moaned through her teeth. It sounded like a growl but it wasn't aggressive. It let Yang know exactly what Blake wanted. She focused on that spot. Tracing the upper case, lower case and phonetic alphabet over it. Every time her legs shot up, every time she shook, every time her hands gripped tight, every time she was close, Yang completely stopped._ _ _ _

____Blake groaned in disappointment, but she knew what Yang was doing. It wasn't a tease. She wasn't being mean. She wanted Blake to have the biggest orgasm of her life when she came. Yang wanted to put this off as long as possible, for Blake. To worship and remind her that despite all their hardships, she is loved. Yang loves her and she wants to work this out between them._ _ _ _

____Blake wanted the same. She loves Yang. She didn't want to lose her. Blake smiled, pulled Yang to her feet and sat her up on the edge of the bed. She stood there for a moment, hands intertwined, locking eyes with her, clad in nothing while Yang still had her pants on._ _ _ _

____The brunette smiled, dropped to her knees, unbuckled and unzipped her pants. Her cock had gotten bigger in size since she's seen it. She felt the difference inside her when they mated, but seeing it was different. She knew Yang like being dominate and didn't like stripping completely. That's why it surprised her when she stood and took everything off. She was self conscious of having male and female parts._ _ _ _

____Yang sat on the bed, kicking her garments aside and stroked Blake's cheek. Blake didn't have to do this, they both knew that, but she wanted to. Unlike her heats where it was desired, needed and messy, this was a choice. Blowjob or otherwise, Blake wanted this. “It's bigger than I remember.” She smiled._ _ _ _

____“The more it's used, the bigger it gets. It could also be due to a growing adult wolf in the pack or the fact it was attached to an actual dick for so long.”_ _ _ _

____Blake put a finger to her lips. “Not here, not now.” Yang licked and sucked her finger teasingly with a smile._ _ _ _

____Blake accepted the challenge of teasing and grabbed the head of her member, it wasn't harsh or rough. She felt along the size until she reached the base. She continued a few more times listening to her pants as her legs twitched. Fists balled as they grabbed the blanket. She tried to control the buck of her lips but that wasn't going to happen, they both knew it. They wanted each other so badly that the absence was greater than they originally thought._ _ _ _

____Yang sharply inhaled feeling hot breath and her tongue tease. She had to keep her eyes closed. She knew the scene before her was too hot. Blake's nails where on the inside of both her thighs. She scratched toward her knee and the reaction was instantaneous as her hips buck, forcing Blake to take an inch more. She gagged and Yang opened her eyes to make sure she was okay. The Cheshire grin she received was more than enough. Her mate just wanted to watch her lose control._ _ _ _

____Blake's tongued swirled in a circle swallowing every so often. Her throat becoming tighter as she added more. Yang tucked her hair behind her ears. Gentle slow movements wouldn't throw it out of place. Yang focused on her eyes as she could get lost in them. Blake was so damn gorgeous and she almost lost her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt teeth gently bite down as a warning. They weren't doing this now. They were enjoying each other's company._ _ _ _

____Blake was turned on watching Yang's reactions. She stuffed two fingers inside herself. Yang swallowed hard, breathing more rapid at the sight before her. Her eyes were an amaranth color. Not lust or the need to control, but a a desire to please the woman before her._ _ _ _

____'Blake! You have to stop. Please! I'm gonna cum!'_ _ _ _

____'Cum with me.'_ _ _ _

____'Not like this.' Yang used a single hand to gently, in a controlled manner push her back. She would never hurt her. Blake had a hurt look in her eyes, but Yang picked her up, held her close and laid her back on the bed. She saw the effect of what had become with their relationship when she exhaled nervously. Another dominating position though they mostly did it wolf style._ _ _ _

____Not here. She told herself. Not now. She brought Blake's wet fingers to her mouth and used her tongue to cleaned her fingers. She made Blake watch her suck on them, using her tongue to tease until none of her flavor lingered. Yang smiled down at her, seeing her reaction._ _ _ _

____'Can I put it inside? I'll go slow, I'll be gentle. I promise.' Nervously, Blake nodded. She felt even more nervous than when she lost her virginity. Yang wouldn't let it hurt. Not unless Blake asked her to. Not again. No longer would it be rushed._ _ _ _

____Blake's hand cupped her cheek. 'I'm right here. I'm ready. I'm willing.' “I trust you.”_ _ _ _

____“I love you.”_ _ _ _

____Yang was in inch away from her. She needed to watch carefully. She needed to listen intently. Though Blake said she was okay, she was stubborn and said she was okay when she wasn't. Her hand guided the tip inside. Was Blake relaxed? Was she parting for her? It felt like it. She was sliding in, too easily. She was so hot, so wet._ _ _ _

____“Yang.” She held her tightly, pulling her down on top of her. She needed to be grounded. It was so deep. So deep inside her._ _ _ _

____“It's okay Blake. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me to.” Yang stilled. Just like she did a long time ago, she told her assurances. Mental connection was good, but feeling her there, letting her know she was there and verbally telling her, that made a difference. “I love you. I love you so fucking much! It fucking hurts how much I love you.” Her head laid above her chest. “You've been with me the whole time, but I just... I missed seeing this side of you. You told me a long time ago that I got the girl, knocked her up.” They both giggled. “And I didn't need to flatter her, but I did. Yes she's mine, but what have I done to try and keep her willingly without expectations getting in the way? I love you.”_ _ _ _

____Though her voice was muffled, Blake heard it all the same. “You weren't the only one who did wrong, but we can talk about this later. I really want this and I don't want you to soften.”_ _ _ _

____Yang grinned. “I don't think I have that issue. I better not! You're gorgeous, and hot, and sexy I would hate to have you think otherwise because I suddenly have a limp dick.”_ _ _ _

____Blake giggled. “I want to feel what this hard one can do.”_ _ _ _

____Her laugh. Be still my heart. When was the last time I heard it? Slowly, Yang pushed forward. When Blake tightened to much, she backed a few inches out and continued to push. She fit seven inches which was pathetic. Blake used to be able to relax as Yang stuffed more inches inside her easily. She pasted nine before and fit in easier than this._ _ _ _

____Yang kissed her neck, shoulders and lips. Her hands gently rubbed her shoulders the way she liked. Little by little, Blake relaxed more. Yang's hands touched and rubbed everywhere on her body to continue relaxation and she could push forward without hurting her._ _ _ _

____Blake shut her eyes tight with a hum as Yang pushed into her womb, locking inside. “You okay?” She carefully asked._ _ _ _

____“Better than okay.” Yang was hilted inside her. Unlike so many nights of domination or pain from the slapping and degrading from her being in heat and being automatically tighter, she felt wonderful. Her passage was locked onto her to keep her inside, prevent her from leaving. “Start moving. I want to feel you.”_ _ _ _

____Yang's eyes and mouth were a further from her own. She was gentle, starting into her eyes as she rode her. Listening to every tone and the mixed ones that might've indicated pain. She was still slow even as she sped up._ _ _ _

____With her raven hair all splayed out, her cheeks pink, and eyes slightly glazed, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Yang tucked her loose hair behind her ear as they locked lips. A kiss of love and promise. No tongue, no hunger, just love._ _ _ _

____Though she was slow, Yang was so deep inside her. Every time she felt her at the edge of her womb entrance, it brought her closer to cumming. She couldn't let this end yet. Not with how much they needed this. Yang was no where near close. “Yang.” Just like during her contractions, she held her close. She didn't want to let go. 'I'm gonna cum. I don't want this to end, not like this.'_ _ _ _

____“Shh. It's okay. I got an idea.” Yang put her arms under her back and rolled them over. “I want you to fucking ride me.”_ _ _ _

____Blake sat up to stare into her eyes. She panted heavily. It was deep, so deep inside her. She could feel her orgasm waning away as she didn't care for being on top. Slowly, she rose and lowered herself as far as she could with it still stuck inside her. “Oh fuck!”_ _ _ _

____Yang grinned watching her face contort in pleasure. When she reached her base, Yang slowly rocked her hips up. Blake continued to to cry out as they met and agreed on a slow steady pace for both of them._ _ _ _

____“Holy shit!” Yang cried out. “Holy fuck Blake.”_ _ _ _

____She panicked. “What is it? What's wrong?”_ _ _ _

____“It's... You're so fucking wet. I feel you sliding down my balls.”_ _ _ _

____With encouragement given, Blake continued to hump her, riding harder and faster. She could read Yang's thoughts. Yang's hands knotted into the sheets. The brunette took them and placed them on her chest. Geez! Yang knew exactly what to do and how to please her._ _ _ _

____“Slap my chest Yang.” The blonde was a little taken back by her request but watched them jiggle. “Harder.” Tap. “Harder.” Yang still felt uncertain but kept trying. “Slap like you mean it, you brute.” Slap! “Oh fuck!”_ _ _ _

____Was that too hard? Is she okay?_ _ _ _

____“Again.” Slap! “Oh fuck!” Her hands were on her abs with her head forced to arch back to expose more of her. 'Keep going Yang!' Slap! “Shit! Yeah. That's it.” 'Slap my ass the same wa-Oh shit! Fuck me Yang!' Slap! 'Fuck!' She loved the stinging felling of pain._ _ _ _

____Yang kept slapping her chest and ass, alternating hands, boobs and ass leaving them a tickle me pink color. 'I'm gonna cum. Don't let me cum!' Blake told her. The alpha placed her hands on her hips completely stilling her. She huffed an exhale, even as her mate tried moving and bucking her hips to get stimulation. She panted in frustration but refused to let this end._ _ _ _

____When it passed, Blake rolled them over. _Make love to me. Just like we did our first time._ Blake wanted it all tonight. She wanted the roughness yet the tenderness only Yang could give. Feeling Yang so deep inside her, everything was perfect. This night was perfect. Neither of them ruined the moment and it was amazing. She sighed staring up into Yang’s soft eyes. Blake knew she was home. It had been a while, but this is where she belonged, with Yang and their daughter. _ _ _ _

____Yang's lips met hers in a gentle kiss as she rocked her hips like before. She was so wet. The sound of her pussy out matching the sounds of their pants for breath. Yang repeated over again how beautiful she was and how much she loved her. Blake kept saying the same thing and how much she missed her, when her voice wasn't moaning when their hips met._ _ _ _

____She felt the pressure building. Yang was deep inside her it had been so long since she felt like this. It was almost unfamiliar to her. The pressure was too much. Yang was so big and she felt so full, more than she had felt in the long while. _Yang, I’m gonna cum._ She thought out her warning before an orgasm could overtake her. _ _ _ _

_____Me too._ Her thought desperate like a whine. Trying to fight and hold herself back for a long as possible. Their hips met with more of a slapping sound. Yang moved faster, her movements jerky as she neared. Feeling Blake's walls convulse against her as she moaned, Yang couldn’t hold back anymore. Her eyes and mouth opened wide as it felt like her heart stopped. She completely froze as she shot her seed inside the woman she loves most. Feeling Yang’s warmth inside herself, Blake orgasmed right then. Yang’s domino effect set her off. She fell back into the mattress, like she did their first time. Yang fell right on top of her. Blake couldn’t keep it all inside her as much as she wanted to. This was the most powerful orgasm Yang’s had in the time they’ve been together. After sometime, the blonde fell still completely on top of her, exhausted. _ _ _ _

____Minutes later, still tired, Yang was about to pull out when Blake stopped her with a hand slapping her ass and stilling in order for Yang to stay. Blake wanted her there, to be completely inside her the entire time. They stared into each others eyes basking in their afterglow. Sharing a moment they haven't in a long time. It had to of been years. Yang was such a jerk, taking advantage of her love while she was in heat. Constantly degrading her, trash talking her beyond reason and calling her a bitch in wolf form on purpose because she hated it. Blake wasn't a saint either. She was constantly trying to argue with her, cause problems and try to force her hand into doing something brash. They hurt each other in their own ways that neither deserved. This vacation proved that they can come together again. They can fight the problems they’ve been having. Most importantly, they can be there for Li. They’re committed and dedicated to each other and the most important child in their lives._ _ _ _

____She sat Blake up against the headboard. Tears in both their eyes knowing each others thoughts. They held each other close and cried. The stress of everything finally cracking and instead of taking it out on each other, building together. Their thoughts merging into one._ _ _ _

_____I'm so sorry. Me too. I was a jerk. I was too wrapped up in my feelings to consider yours. How could you ever consider marrying me? I was mean to you, I hurt you, I mean I...I...Ancestors Blake! It wasn't just you. Hazel, Ruby, my parents, everyone saw the divide between us. They told me to say a pun. They told me to marry you and I didn't... I didn't want to. I didn't want to._ Blake sobbed harder. Yang held her and stroked her cheek wiping her tears away placing their foreheads together. _I wouldn't want to marry me either. I'm so sorry. I told you I wouldn't hurt you and I have._ Yang cried into her love, her one true love. _ _ _ _

____Their next thoughts completely in sync with one another. _Please forgive me. I already have. I love you.__ _ _ _

____The rest of their honeymoon was filled with laughter, joy and love. Yang promised her they'd have a date night, just the two of them once a week. Blake teased and said she'd hold her to that. She asked for permission once a month with Li, she'd like to have a date night so their daughter doesn't expect anything less when she starts dating, for Yang it was a big _**it**_. Blake teased her saying how dare she even think of dating more than one woman at a time. Yang whispered that one was a woman, the other was a girl. One she could fuck into a coma if given the chance, they other was a deep love that parents and children share that don't get too sick. Blake didn't have a comeback and walked away where Yang pinched her soft, plush, ass. They cuddled close together that night, even closer than before._ _ _ _

____They were standing on the balcony of the hotel they were staying at watching the sky. Yang was behind her, with arms wrapped under her chest and one hand absentmindedly rubbing the stretchmarks of her stomach. Yang had woken up first from a nightmare. She still felt some guilt for waking Blake in being absent. Even if the blonde knew her partner didn’t mind, she was worried for her. She had a nightmare and gripped the rail tightly, baring her teeth until she felt the calm presence of another._ _ _ _

____“You trying to tell me something?” Blake teased._ _ _ _

____“No.” Yang kissed her cheek. In all honesty, she was only feeling where Li used to be and wanted to feel the difference of her skin. She healed nicely and there was hardly anything there from the birth. “You remind me Li is our only one. When I say you're beautiful Blake, I mean your imperfections, you skin, marks from carrying our bundle of joy even more so. I love everything about you.”_ _ _ _

____“I love you too.”_ _ _ _

____She let the silence hang between them. The breeze blowing freely, Yang’s body heat keeping them warm, the scene is perfect. “We should see how things go when we get back. It's easy to get lost on vacation.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah...” She turned her head to look into Yang, to get a read on her. “Do you ever think about it though?” _Having more?_ “Expanding our family?”_ _ _ _

____“Blake.” Yang kissed her neck with a giggle. “You won't get lucky with one kid a second time and I can't promise you the alpha position to impregnate me. It'd be more like a liter of five if not more. Yes they'd be smaller, but it's more than one.” _Li is like you. She's calm, she's a child on easy mode. A whole liter would be insane. Yes we'd have the pack, but that is a lot of pup to raise, not to mention birth._ “Is this something you want Blake? To do it all over again?” _ _ _ _

_____I'd be okay with that. I would do it all over again. I kinda miss it, even if I was miserable at times._ Her hand absentmindedly went to her stomach reminiscing when she carried Li. The cravings, staying up into the night as their child was more active. She wasn’t sure if it was baby fever, but she remembered the sweet newborn baby scent that stayed with Li after her first human-like bath. Blake held her close to her and enjoyed the scent of baby oil on her. She wanted that again. She wanted another one, even if it meant more that one. “You're so good with her. Even when we had our problems, you set them aside to focus on her. You’re her hero Yang. She looks up to you and you do your best to not disappoint her. If we had more, think of all the good you would do.”_ _ _ _

____Yang disagreed, shaking her head slowly from side to side. “You did the same. We were so focused on her, we forgot to love each other in the process. We were drifting away thinking we were different people, but we're not. We just love out sweet daughter too much.”_ _ _ _

____“I feel like it'd be easier with more cubs as they can care for each other. Li would babysit willingly and she’d be a great big sister.”_ _ _ _

____Yang carefully searched er eyes. Maybe Blake would change her mind. She didn’t want to have an unnecessary conversation. They could talk about how she feels and maybe help her-help them both decide what they want. “...Do you want a liter Blake?” She asked gently. She didn't want to assume the answer was yes. There was a hesitance in her eyes, like she wanted to say yes but something was stopping her. Maybe she changed her mind about a single cub after all. She was so adamant before. All the ways she changed after they dated, Blake becoming a mom, their souls bound as one, after Li was born, and even now on their honeymoon._ _ _ _

____“I...-.” Before she could answer, her scroll buzzed then rang. She left Yang’s arms to walk to their shared bed to answer it. First, she read the message._ _ _ _

____Ilia:  
6:00 p.m.  
You owe me for my hearing loss_ _ _ _

____Her mother was calling. _Oh no. What's happened? What's wrong? Is Li okay?_ Yang walked up behind her, held her close so her mind couldn't think of the worse possible scenario right off the bat. “Mom?” She tried not to sound worried but it was evident in her voice._ _ _ _

____“Blake Belladonna-Xiao Long!”_ _ _ _

____Oh no... They were several hours behind. The Super Blood Wolf Moon. Where was Ruby, or Hazel? Ilia for crying out loud!? Why was no one with Li?_ _ _ _

____“When were you going to tell us that our granddaughter can transform into dog!?” Kali was fuming. She felt shock and anger from such a big secret being kept from her. She had a puppy for a grandchild._ _ _ _

____Her hand covered her mouth in disbelief. _Li's a wolf! She transformed._ She felt so proud. Her daughter’s wish came true. She turned to Yang who wore that same proud smile. They both cheered in silence for now. They brought each other into a group. _ _ _ _

____“Blake!?” Kali was still waiting for a response. She didn’t appreciate the silence at the end of the line. She signed up for an ordinary, human, granddaughter. Behind her surprise, she also felt hurt. Why would her daughter keep a secret like this from her? It did explain why she didn't see her as often as she wanted. Now she had a grand-dog running around the house like crazy and she had no idea what to do. Scratching and biting anything in sight, not to mention her loud howls that pierced the night time air. No doubt she’d get a complaint._ _ _ _

____Blake smiled nervously. “Surprise...” Yang covered her mouth to laugh, moving away from the scroll and bending over the balcony rail. She tried to control her laughter but it proved futile. “So ah... She's not a dog.”_ _ _ _

____“She's not a dog!?” She exclaimed mostly in shock. Explain why the hell is Li running around her house on four legs, covered in fur!? “What!? So you mean to tell me-!”_ _ _ _

____“She's a wolf.” Blake stated matter-of-fact. She kept calm even as er usually calm mother yelled. It wasn’t anything against her, Blake wanted to avoid this conversation with them._ _ _ _

____“A wolf!?” That just made it worse! “How!?” She froze for a moment to comprehend what her daughter was talking about. “You better get your ass home and explain this to me right now young lady! Because I'll be-!?”_ _ _ _

____“What color is she?” Blake still kept calm and level-headed no matter how angry her mother got. She didn’t mean it and she’d be easily forgiven._ _ _ _

____Now Kali was just plain confused. Blake interrupted her to ask her-. “What?”_ _ _ _

____“What color is her fur?” Blake asked again. Li always wondered if she'd be black like her mommy, or gold like her mom. With this, Blake would have something to bring back to her cub._ _ _ _

____“...Black. Wait! What's that got to do with-!?”_ _ _ _

____“Mom!” Blake interrupted knowing she’d get reprimanded for it. “I promise I'll explain when I get back.” Yang was still laughing loud enough for everyone to hear. For her credit, she did try being quiet. “Let her run around and play outside. She needs to burn all that energy from the moon-.”_ _ _ _

____“The moon!?” This is crazy! “What's the moon got to do-!? ...Oh.” It was the blood moon, bigger than most and it coated the moon red. Their grandchild was a werewolf! “Blake are you-!?”_ _ _ _

____“Mom!” Blake’s other hand went to her temple to help massage it. She did not feel like talking about this right now. “I promise I'll explain. If she bites, you, as long as she doesn't break skin, she won't infect you. You can suck out the venom and-.”_ _ _ _

____“Blake Belladonna-Xiao Long!” Kali was not happy. Her daughter knew her grandchild was a werewolf and she didn’t feel like disclosing that information. Her daughter might’ve been a wolf and she didn’t feel like telling her. How long was she planning to keep this a secret for? Kali felt hurt that Blake never told her. Did Blake not trust her or not feel safe enough to tell her parents something life changing?_ _ _ _

____“Let her out! Hazel and Ruby are waiting for her. I'll explain later mom, I promise. I love you.” Blake was still calm even as she hung up her scroll. She loved her parents but she didn’t want to talk about this with them yet._ _ _ _

____“Bla-!” Kali’s voice was cut off with the sound of the click._ _ _ _

____“Our daughter's a wolf!” Yang yelled and followed up with a howl._ _ _ _

____“Make sure she doesn’t turn on you!” A passerby yelled with a hint of anger._ _ _ _

____Yang bared her teeth in a growl. It was her first instinct to defned but this guy didn’t know any better. He was just being a prick. Yang knew what she was talking about and what anyone else thought or said didn’t matter. She picked Blake up, spun her around. “Our daughter can transform into a wolf!” She cheered quietly not wanting anyone to hear. “Did she say what color fur she has?”_ _ _ _

____“Black.” Blake softly smiled. She laughed as Yang held her close._ _ _ _

____“Yes! I knew she took after you.” Yang held close and kissed her cheek. “I love you.” She picked her up, her arm supporting her back and under her butt as Blake's legs and arms wrapped her._ _ _ _

_____Our daughter transformed._ The proud parents were once again in sync as they held each other. _ _ _ _

____“Blake, why is your butt vibrating?” They blonde teased. Blake's scroll chimed again. It was her mom. The brunette threw it on the bed letting it ring. “Harsh.” The taller woman kissed her wife’s cheek._ _ _ _

____“Not as bad as your mom.” The smaller woman teased her lover back._ _ _ _

____“Ho-ho.” Yang laughed. “Touche Belladonna-Xiao Long.” She panted a kiss. “Touche.” She butterfly kissed her. “So, do you want to leave tonight, or-.”_ _ _ _

____Blake held onto her, her head in her shoulder in the embrace. She was still in the moment of celebration. Mommy didn’t want to go anywhere yet. “We have a few days left. The world isn't going to end. There isn't anything we can do about it now. Even if we did leave, we'd turn into large wolves and scare passengers on the plane over something we can’t control during that time.”_ _ _ _

____The blonde smiled with a content sigh. _She finally relaxes. Worried mommy no more._ Kali buzzed again. Unless it was a worrying or concerned text that something happened, she'd let it buzz. She already let her mother know exactly what she needed to do. _ _ _ _

____Mom:  
6:05 p.m.   
Blake!_ _ _ _

____6:06 p.m.  
Blake Belladonna-Xiao Long!!_ _ _ _

____6:08 p.m.  
BLAKE BELLADONNA-XIAO LONG!!!! ANSWER YOUR SCROLL NOW!!! >:( _ _ _ _

____6:10 p.m.  
I KNOW YOU'RE IGNORING ME ON PURPOSE!!! EXPLAIN TO ME HOW THIS HAPPENED AND HOW I HAVE A WOLF FOR A GRANDCHILD!!! _ _ _ _

_____**5 Missed Calls**__ _ _ _

____“Yang, I don't even know if I should tell her or even what to tell her.” She useless stared at the ringing scroll in her hands dejectedly. “I didn't have sex with a wolf. You can't get pregnant from another complete species. I just… I’m at a loss.”_ _ _ _

____“You wanna tell your mom, her daughter and granddaughter were turned into a wolf while you were pregnant because our daughter would've been born half a wolf otherwise because you had sex with a werewolf while she was in human form?” _That's really gonna go over well and get me brownie points._ “Not only that, but we also have to explain my penis because I got you pregnant. Your dad alone would kill me.”_ _ _ _

____“No. I really should explain.” An idea came to her. “I know exactly what we could do.” She grinned mischievously._ _ _ _

____“You are one naughty woman. I think I should punish you for thinking of giving your parents a heart attack.”_ _ _ _

____Blake wiggled her eyebrows. “Bring it alpha.”_ _ _ _

_____**Loving Daughter:  
12:30 a.m.**_  
Hey mom, did you let her out to run around? She'll destroy the house otherwise. Let her into the woods to be with her own kind. Love you! <3_ _ _ _

___Mom:  
6: 31 p.m._   
NOW YOU ANSWER YOUR SCROLL!!! WHAT KIND IS THAT EXACTLY!!?? I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET MY GRANDCHILD RUN AROUND IN THE DANGEROUS WOODS LIKE SOME ANIMAL AT NIGHT!!_ _

___**Three missed calls.**__ _

___**Loving Irritating Daughter!:  
6:40 a.m.**_  
She's not an animal. She is a child. The woods are not dangerous. Her family like Hazel and Ruby are there to take care of her. Ilia would be somewhat exited to see her too. The phase should be over by a few hours by now. After that she'll be back to normal and extremely tired. She might not remember much. If she does, tell Li...her coat is black...like mine._ _

__Blake internally signed. She wasn’t sure if she should’ve told her mom that, but now she knew and there was no going back. Yang sensed her distress and held her close._ _

___**Mom:  
12:41 p.m.**_   
WHAT DO YOU MEAN BLACK LIKE YOURS???!! I WOULD KNOW IF MY DAUGHTER TURNED INTO A WOLF!!!_ _

__“Clearly not.” Blake rolled her eyes._ _

__“Come on. Leave her alone.” Yang giggled a little pushing her messy hair behind her ear. They still had their own transformations to look forward to. “I love Kali and I know she's going to hate me after we explain this.” Blake cuddled right beside Yang on the bed. Yang had an arm half around her rubbing her arm. “We should go somewhere secluded.”_ _

__“Not yet. You're so warm.” Yang kissed her forehead as they laid together. They both felt their natural wolf urges coming to the surface. They’d move to a private area as it neared the Blood Wolf Moon._ _

__Kali was still upset she hadn't heard from her daughter. She was calmer about the situation with Ilia there to help, though she didn't explain a damn thing. Ruby and Hazel also dropped by several hours later to check on her after returning her home. Neither of them explained anything either. Her daughter and daughter in-law should be back soon. Last time grandma babysits. She heard the doorbell ring thinking it was her daughter, she was about to give Blake Belladonna-Xiao Long a piece of her mind. When she opened the door, she was greeted by two extremely large wolves. They were about as tall as her. She shrieked in fear and slammed the door, locking it behind her with the deadbolt._ _

__“Grandma, what's wrong?” Li came out of the spare room. She was hoping mom and mommy were back. She knew they were supposed to return soon but had no idea when. The doorbell rung again._ _

__“Li.” She stated calmly. “I need you to go to your room.” Small mber eyes looked at her in concerned. Li reminded her so much of Blake, especially the eyes. “There were two large wolves who rung the doorbell-.”_ _

__“Where they black and gold?” The little girl asked in concern. She knew grandma was confused about her turning and had no idea mom or mommy could turn either. Her parents made her promise not to tell her anything. Her grandma didn’t exactly take it well, but it could’ve been worse. Gigi still accepted her no matter what._ _

__“...Yes. How did-?”_ _

__“Mom! Mommy!” The little girl squealed in delight, pushing Gigi out of the way with more force than intended to unlock and open the door._ _

__“Li!” Kali got up from her spot on the floor to go after her._ _

__When she opened the door, she was greeted by her parents. “Mommy! Mom!” Kali was not amused, wearing a scowl. She crossed her arms glaring at both of them now that they were on two legs._ _

__“Hey kiddo.” Yang tried to hide her laughter as she picked her up threw her once in the air and caught her holding her close in a tight hug. Yang handed then handed her to Blake who held her close, inhaling her scent as if she still smelled like baby oil from her first bath. Unfortunately, Li was growing up too fast._ _

__Mommy ignored the scowl she received from her mother and held Li close. “I missed you. Did you have fun?” Her daughter nuzzled into her mother._ _

__“Yeah! Gigi and I had lots of fun. I missed you too mommy. Mom too. I love you!”_ _

__“We love you too!”_ _

__Did they-? They were in sync again! “Mom! Mommy!” She held onto both of them with a wide grin on her face. She missed them dearly. They were closer again, just like they said they would be!_ _

__“So, while mommy and grand-Gigi talk how about we go get ice cream?” Yang asked her daughter. It was the painful but necessary talk mother and daughter needed to have. Why else would Yang choose to go on vacation during the blood moon? Being a werewolf would still be a best kept secret otherwise. Blake kept it all in and never explained any of her worries or concerns to her parents when it came to choosing between Yang or Adam._ _

__“Without mommy?” She pouted. She just got both of them back._ _

__“We'll save her some. How's that sound?”_ _

__Li beamed. “Okay.” Mommy would come meet them eventually. She’d have to in order to get her ice cream._ _

__As soon as the door closed, it didn't open for many hours. Blake told them everything and was truthful about everything except the fact she was turned while pregnant with Li because one of them would've died otherwise. The honest truth was that Li deserved to be a full wolf, not just half. She wasn't happy as half a wolf. Yang turned Blake who turned Li. Doing that, they all had a powerful connection, stronger than most._ _

__Ghira assumed Blake would've been better with Adam until Blake broke that down and explain they lived next to vampires, Ilia's powers and the future that would've happened. They also asked how much they paid to have Li be both of their DNA. That...was a very interesting conversation to have with them. Ghira always assumed Li was Adam's but was surprised she turned like both of them. He was not happy a werewolf banged his daughter, impregnated her while he had no idea. This was still fresh information him, he kept calm mostly because of Kali and knowing his granddaughter. He wouldn’t trade anything for that. Yang loves Blake, loves Li, keeps them happy proud Yang was part of both their lives. The overbearing father is glad Yang asked for his permission on the proposal before knocking up his daughter._ _

__Kali was taking it better. She was drinking in all the information and was really impressed by what Blake was saying. Her daughter was not wrong when she said they never would've believed her if they were vampire, werewolf or Li a werewolf who couldn't transform yet. No one was bitten, Li was excited when her grandparents let her run around to burn a large amount of energy. They were not happy she ran into the forest and they were looking for her only to be with Ruby and Hazel, who they now knew were wolves too and they all cared for each other._ _

__“So Blake... We're you...in heat during your trip?” Blake explained heat cycles no longer wanting to keep anything secret from them. Their sex talk and how her mom explained how to please males already crossed that line. When she dated Yang, it was her dad’s turn. There was nothing to hide from them. “Any other grand-cubs I should be worried about?” Kali asked with some amusement._ _

__“So... I was human while pregnant with Li and why she was the only one. As a werewolf now, I can have a full liter. Anywhere from two to fifteen cubs as we call them.” She thought her parents were going to need help based on the looks they gave her. “But the average is around five.” She added quickly; even five was low. “They weigh several pounds but there is more to birth. Yang and I are undecided at the moment.”_ _

__“And you thought it was a good idea to turn while pregnant? Never giving Li that option?” Ghira asked with concerned eyes and a raised eyebrow._ _

__“She wasn't happy dad.” Blake became a little defensive when it came to her child. “She couldn’t tell me but I knew. I knew her before she was even born. It’s like we had a connection established beforehand and she got excited when I’d talk to her about turning. She got excited for most things, but turning, she was over joyed.” Her hand traveled over her belly as if Li was still inside her. She closed her eyes reminiscing those moments. She never talked about it or told Yang. She confided for everything. She depended on Li as much as Li depended on her.” She opened her eyes to look at her parents. “She was half a wolf and she wasn't happy. After I turned, she scolded me for not turning sooner. The reason I did turn was because our lives were in danger if I didn't.” She was mostly right, except she could've had a C-section but refused._ _

__“I thought one and done?” Kali asked with some amusement. She recognized that same look after she carried Blake. The issue was, Kali was struggle to conceive and carry to term. She knew Blake would be her only child. She was happy Blake didn’t seem to have the same trouble she did._ _

__Blake thought about it. Her hand came to her chin, her eyes glanced downward. “Yang is really good with Li, always has been, even while I was pregnant. She enjoyed doing stuff that was tedious because it was fun for her. She enjoys caring for people she loves. I know we had our issues, but we worked through them and now I think we understand each other. I thought I was one and done, but I'm not sure how I feel or how Yang feels.” Do I want more? I mean...I love her and I love Li and Yang has so much love in her but.. “We.” I... “Mentioned it but didn't get to finish our conversation when you called about Li turning into a wolf, but we haven't talked about it since.” Her eyes were still on the table in front of her. She didn’t blame her parents_ _

__Ghira placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were darting everywhere in nervousness. “Are you two going to talk about it? It's not good to come to a decision on your own.” He spoke with a wisdom Blake knew he had experience with._ _

__“Probably when Li is asleep. If it gets dropped, it's dropped.” She shrugged. They both knew if their conversation was over, it wouldn't be picked up again. Yang knew Li was to remain the only child between them and didn't bring up the possibility of more cubs because Blake said she was 'One and done' like her mom put it._ _

__Her hand rested on her stomach. She reminisced carrying Li. How full she felt, how differently the sex felt, her entire body swelling, the big and little movements she felt, even the kicks she received to her kidneys that brought tears to her eyes from the pain and Yang... Yang was always there reminding her their child was still alive and healthy as she rubbed her belly to soothe their cub before they even knew the gender. They didn't even know if Li was a boy or girl and refused to call their bundle of joy an it. Maybe she missed those moments with Yang more than she thought. Maybe she missed that Yang and why the idea came to her. To get the Yang she fell in love with, back. She shook her head. The Yang who loves her never left. Children wouldn’t keep them together but would only complicate things. The idea of cubs running around the house all crazy brought a smile to her face._ _

__Both her parents noticed her inner monologue, the debate she was having with herself. Kali gave her a hug then held her daughter's cheek. “Talk to her about it. It'll also help workout how you feel. She probably has the same concerns you do. If you need us to watch Li at anytime, we will.” She smiled with a giggle. “Just give us better guidance how to care for her inner wolf when she transforms without warning or control. I thought she was in pain.”_ _

__“Oh no...” She gasped with worry. “I thought she wouldn't fight the transformation-It doesn't hurt if you let it come, she was supposed to let it swallow her so she could be in control.”_ _

__“Oh no.” Kali laughed. “She wasn't in pain. I heard a bunch of stuff knocked down. She was running around the house barking and wagging her tail madly. I wasn't sure it was her until I saw her eyes and fur.”_ _

__That was their daughter. Blake smiled with pride. Li's wanted nothing more than to transform, asking anything and anyone she could about it, only to get the same answer. 'It'll happen when it happens, and when it does, let it come.' She was sad to miss the moment, but also glad she wasn't around their crazy, fast wolf cub. “I may have you guys watch her once a week. Yang suggested a weekly date night for us and I'm going to be holding her to it. If it's too much we can always have Ruby and Hazel watch her.”_ _

__“Oh no.” Her mother laughed. “We love having her. Now that we know why you avoided us, we want to help. We just need to know how we care for her werewolf side. Blake, if there's anything big like this, you can come and talk to us. We're your parents no matter how much of an adult you think you are. We're here to help you, not that we didn't like the surprise, because we didn't.” Golden eyes narrowed then soften. “But we could've known what to expect or be better prepared.”_ _

__Her brute of a father with his gentle nature came in. “We love you Blake. We want the best for you.” Her bear of a dad wrapped his favorite women in his arms for a group hug. They protested slightly as they couldn't breathe._ _

__“Thanks mom, thanks dad. Yang's probably worried about me and I know Li missed us.”_ _

__“That she most certainly did.” Kali said then leaned in to whisper in her ear. “There's a lot she wants to tell you. You should go to them.” She smiled sweetly._ _

__“Yeah.” Blake nodded. Then it hit her. “Yeah. I should. I need to.” She hugged her parents goodbye. “Thanks mom. Thanks dad. I promise turning into a werewolf and having Li change as well was the best thing that's happened to us if not Yang coming into my life.” Her parents watched with smiles, hugging each other as their daughter went out the door._ _

__Kali waited it to shut before speaking. “I really like the idea of more grandchildren.” She smiled before it faded, shaking her head back and forth violently. “But five little wolves running around causing a mess of our house! It'd be like little puppies doing what they want, tearing up the furniture, biting the coffee table, chewing our pillows until cotton or feathers are everywhere, not to mention when one howls, they all howl and continue until they _feel_ like stopping.” The idea made her want to pull her hair out. “I'm just really glad they worked things out. They were so in love until they buried it and forgot it was there. Our daughter turned into a werewolf to be with Yang. Paradise sake!” Her hand slapped onto her forehead. It sounded insane. She threw her hands up and went to her favorite spot in the house. _ _

__“She didn't have to in order to be with her, she wanted to be. Yang wanted to take it slow. She asked for my blessing around a year of them dating, before Blake became pregnant and came to us with the announcement. I just assumed Li was Adam's at the time, a friend to help...you know, until I saw her. Yang promised me all it would take was for Blake to say a pun and she'd propose. She assured me it was only a matter of time as Blake laughed at her puns instead of the eye rolls she didn't mean. Then she just stopped laughing along with any playful banter and Yang stopped making them. I am really glad they worked it out. Li wouldn't be as happy if they separated. Being in the same pack, things would be awkward between them. Yang wouldn't leave as the alpha, but she would give Blake the option and work out some parenting deal where both of them and Li would be unhappy.”_ _

__“I'm happy they worked things out too. They were so happy and loved each other with everything they had, and now their flame has been rekindled. I really hope it continues to burn bright.” He moved closer to her wife, pressing her into his form._ _

__A howl broke through the silent town and Kali visibly shivered. She knew that howl came from her daughter. “I will never got used to that!” She snapped storming off again._ _

__He chuckled. “Well then-.” The man stopped as it was joined by another louder, deeper howl then a series of squeaks and barks. “No comment.”_ _

__Blake was running back to the forest, back to Yang, back to Li. They met just outside the wood line. Blake tackled her to the ground but they rolled with each others momentum until Yang was on top of her. The golden wolf cognoscente of Blake's uncertainty before, but found nothing but love. She smiled and rubbed their heads together. Yang licked her face, leading up to her neck._ _

__They repeated words of love over and over to each other. _I love you. I love you too much. I love you that much more. I love you lots. I love you most. There's no way. Yes way.__ _

___Gross!__ _

__A smaller black wolf watching from the shadow of the trees. The only reason she knew they could see her was the two amber eyes staring at them. Both froze, forgetting where they were for a moment as they stared at the little one who burst out in giggles._ _

__Yang mischievously grinned, gave Blake one last head rub and ran up to her. Li sensed the danger and bolted. Yang playfully growing as she chased her. The golden wolf caught up, grabbing her by the scruff the cub wiggled her paws in protest._ _

___Mom! Put me down._ The golden wolf beamed at her wife, trotting up with Li in her mouth like a prize. The black cub started giggling. _Mommy stop!_ She laughed. Blake was blowing raspberries into her tummy. _Mommy please! Please stop! That tickles!_ She didn't want it to stop, not yet. She missed moments like these. They spent time with her separately, but to have them team work together... She missed this. _ _

___I don't know... What do you think my love?__ _

__Blake raised an eyebrow. _Hmm..._ She pretended to think. _I'm not sure..._ She licked their child's tummy, neck then face. _ _

__Yang felt her heart flutter seeing so much love in Blake's eyes. She set Li down on her back, blew one last big raspberry onto her tummy that sounded like a fart causing her to laugh. When Li saw her chance to escape, she took it. Yang smiled watching her run off with more speed. Blake sat next to her and rubbed her head under her chin in a submissive but protective gesture. Yang lifted her head up then moved away and rubbed her head beside hers as an equal._ _

___What are you thinking about?_ Blake asked her alpha. _ _

___How much I missed you. How much I missed her. Not only while we were away, watching her grow with love, but there was no laughter. I almost forgot she could laugh. I missed you._ Yang was close, so close to Blake. Their fur rubbing together. Blake pushed back, not only to not fall, but like Yang, they couldn't be close enough to each other. Suddenly, Blake stopped rubbing against her. She didn't pull away but froze. _What's on your mind?__ _

___I was thinking about what we talked about on the balcony before my mom interrupted._ Yang understood what she was talking about. _Do you want...?_ She wasn’t sure how to phrase it._ _

__Yang pushed herself into the dark fur. _I did, Blake. I've wanted many so cubs growing up. A wanted a big family. Mostly raising Ruby by myself, I wanted several liters, but you told me Li was going to be our only one and I am perfectly fine with that. You gave us a cub and there was nothing more I could've asked for._ A tear fell from her eye as her body racked with sobs. _You were in so much pain and agony, I just wanted it to stop. I wanted to wish your pain away or take it for myself. I hated watching how miserable you felt. I wanted to be there because you were giving me more than I deserved, even through your uncertainty. I love you and I wasn't going to let you go through something like that alone. It was my fault you were in so much pain, not just the delivery, but everything. I love Li. I absolutely love our daughter but I would never put you through something like that again._ She continued to rub her head into her fur. _ _

___But..._ She licked the side of her neck. _What if I wanted to?_ _ _

__Yang's head shot up to meet her golden eyes. She blinked a couple times. Was Blake saying what she thought she was?_ _

___What...what if I want cubs, a liter of them? Running around playing just like Li, laughing and giggling as they bite each others tails or ears. You have so much love inside of you. You give and show it to me and Li, but I don't think it's being properly utilized. I think... I think I want more cubs Yang. I want them to have that love in your heart. I want to do this for us, but only if you want it too._ _ _

___You...think?_ Yang turned her head a little in confusion sitting in front of her. She didn't want to sound accusatory and ask why she thinks she wants cubs instead knowing. What was stopping her? _What's keeping you from knowing?_ She asked, staring into her eyes with concern. _ _

___I..._ She wasn't sure what to say. Yang licked her cheek, giving her a kiss of encouragement. _I wasn't sure how you would feel about it._ She crossed one paw in front of the other in nervousness. Yang felt sad seeing it, thinking the nervous habit went away. _I wasn't sure how you felt, if anything we said or did on vacation was us or if being back...things will change again. I wasn't sure if it was the influence and just having us be together._

Yang noticed that hesitance. If they continued how they were before, she’d lose Blake forever. She couldn’t bare the idea of Blake leaving her and maybe even taking Li with her. She wouldn’t be able to raise her properly without Blake. They both turned into their human forms so Yang could wrapping her arms around her and hold her close. “You're so great with Li. You love her with everything you have, like you said you would, but it suffocates her and overwhelms you. You keep it inside and it caused you pain. You show and give me that love, and after a few days of seeing that same pain inside me, you backed off.” 

Yang was surprised Blake knew that. She tried to keep it a secret, tried to give it to the pack but they weren't Blake or Li. It wasn't the same. And Blake...Blake was right. It physically hurt to keep everything inside but seeing Blake hold her chest as it was hurting for no reason, she knew exactly what it was. It sounds impossible, to care and love so much it hurts, but that was exactly what it was. Blake could take it before because they were dating and spent some time apart. When she was pregnant with Li, both of them felt that love and passed it to each other, sharing it. After she had Li... She wanted to deny it. She wanted to say it wasn't true even as tears from her eyes fell again. She couldn't lie to her. She couldn't deny it.

“You stuck to kissing and hand holding, even when you made love to me and kissed all over me, I didn't feel the pain because I had been missing it for so long. I didn't know how much I was missing it until I had it back.” Her amber eyes met lilac as she wiped her tears from her cheek with her thumb. “I feel it again, all over. I feel complete. Our pups deserve that love. You don't need to feel that pain anymore. I know you'll take care of me and love me. You did before, you will again.”

Yang thought about it. She loved the idea of Blake becoming pregnant. Caring for her as she carried her cubs, but that's all it was...an idea. Their decision as parents would affect them and their future. They weren't ideas. They would be real. She didn't mind the deep pain in her heart from all that love. It passes...eventually. 

“So will my pain. Try as you might've, you couldn't hide it from me. Just now, seeing you with Li now that she can transform, you always wanted to chase her and grab her by the scruff so she couldn't escape or try to fight. You've always wanted to play fight her and pretend to growl in pain to encourage her. Instead of ganging up on one, you could be the one being ganged up on.”

“That can still happen-.”

“They won't be ours.” Blake shook her head. She didn’t realize how badly she wanted this. She could read Yang’s thoughts. Only when they communicate and her alpha wants to. “I think...” Her hands balled into loose fists as she made eye contact. “I've made up my mind.” There was no dettering her now. It was Yang’s choice now. Yes or no, do or die. 

“When...” She swallowed hard. “When does your cycle start?”

She felt a wave of happiness wash over her with the question and omission. Yang was asking her. She wanted this, to be a part of this. Create more life together. She gripped her tight.“Fall, around October since summer passed.” 

“Are you going to end your birth control?” She asked to be sure, if this was happening. If Blake was really going through with this. 

“Yeah.” She whispered feeling it in her heart. They were really going to do this. Blake was gonna get pregnant again. 

“Okay.” She stroked her hair out of her face and behind her ear. “Okay.” She smiled. Her voice rising in pitch and excitement. “Okay!” She grinned with laughter she picked her up and spun her around falling on her back on purpose with Blake on top. “We're not going to stop until you're definitely pregnant.” 

Blake laid her head above her chest staring into lilac eyes. “Thank you Yang. For agreeing with this, and being you.” 

“You don't have to thank me for that.” She smiled. “Li's going to be in school, we have all the time to ourselves.” She stroked her cheek, staring into her amber eyes. “You're going to worry and fret for no reason.” They laughed. _How could I have missed you so much even if you were here with me the entire time._

_Could of been those other females you dominate in their heats?_ The brunette laughed to lighten the mood. 

Yang's face grew dark. She flipped them over and stared into her eyes with all seriousness. Their faces were an inch away from touching. Her hand stroked her hair _They're not you. I only give them a daily relief and if they birth cubs, that's great, but with you... I only want you, Blake._ “I love you Blake. You're my mate. You're the only want I want.” _To bare my-our children._

Blake leaned up to kiss her. Their kiss lasted only a few seconds. Yang felt eyes on them but she didn't care. “You know.” Blake gave her that look Nala did in The Lion King. Yang swallowed hard. She was so hot. Blake smirked, leaned up with their bodies pressed together to whisper in her ear. “Maybe we should practice.”

Yang's breathing quickened showing visible signs of struggling to hold herself back. Yang leaned down to whisper in her ear. “You are so sexy.” She kissed her cheek. “And while I would love nothing more than to smash that pussy, we've got company.” Her lilac eyes went to the wood line behind them. 

“Let 'em look.” She said in a sultry voice she knew would get Yang every time. A large, black wolf appeared under the blonde. 

Yang was breathing through her nose so heavily in wolf form. Her eyes glued to Blake's golden but her mind and ears focused deeper in the woods. She didn't want to any cubs, especially Li to see what was about to go down, or who was about to go down. 

Still seeing some hesitance, Blake licked her paw and cheek. Yang's entire body snapped. Completely focused on Blake. _I told you, our daughter better know how to fuck with as many times as we did._

Yang didn't care who was watching. She licked Blake from her chest to her neck. Her stomach to chest preparing her. Before vacation, when was the last time she properly prepared her before entering? She was always in heat and it always made her wetter and tighter. 

_Hey, I'm right here._ Blake drew her attention to her. _Don't get distracted._ The dark wolf smiled.

'Yes you are.' Yang continued to lick her face. 'All of you. Ever last bit of you. You are my greatest distraction. How do you want to do this?' 

_Hmm. Slow at first then roll me over on my stomach close to the ground with some space between us as I rip and claw while you hump away, keep my lower body pinned and stilled, to fill me with your seed, to prepare me for breeding. So I can get pregnant easily with more cubs._

_That sounds so hot._

\---

_Yang! Aarrgghh!_ She convulsed on the penis inside of her as her love filled her, so deep inside her. Yang latched onto her scruff to keep her still as rope after rope filled her. She stayed still to let her seed sit inside her and overwhelm her ovaries. 

When she pulled out and let go, Blake followed instinct rolling onto her back and wiggled a few times. She started up at her mate with love and adoration. Seeing her reflection in those lilac eyes. They turned into their human forms with Yang laying directly on top of her panting by her ear, their bodies pressing into each other. She kissed her neck and held her tight. In wolf form, they would still be connected to increase the chance of pregnancy. 

“Do you feel relief?” Yang asked wanting confirmation that she could please and that Blake felt satisfied. Yang stared deeply into her eyes to know she wasn’t lying. 

“Yeah... The moment you enter me I do, but cumming inside me, takes away the need entirely.” 

Two months later, Yang was picking up Li from school. At first their daughter hated the idea of leaving for hours, but after a few days, it was meh. Now, she was excited for school and her favorite hobbies were reading, playing with other kids and video games. She liked being alone but flourished in the spotlight. 

“Mom!” The little girl saw her and ran into her arms with a little stuffed wolf backpack over her shoulders. “Where's mommy?” Amber eyes searched for her. 

“She's not feeling well.”

“Oh...” She pouted. “Can we cheer her up?” She smiled widely like Yang. 

“Actually Li, there's something I need to talk to you about.” They were a little ways from everyone. Yang squat down to stare into her eyes. Li knew it was serious if her mom came to eye level. “How would you feel about siblings?”

“A baby brother or sister?” She asked excitedly clapping her hands. 

“More like several brothers and sisters. Somewhere around five to seven if not more?”

“Wow... That's a lot. So many?” She asked her mom with concern.

“Mommy was human while she was pregnant with you. I turned her while you were in her belly which is why you are fully...wolf.” She whispered the last part quietly. “That's why you were the only one. Now that she's a wolf, you're going to be the big sister and in charge of all of them.” Yang smiled and saw how she could put it. “You're going to be the alpha of all of them.”

“I get to be the alpha?” Her eyes shined.

“Only of your siblings.” She added with a hint of stern in her tone. “When your mom and I are away, you're in charge unless your grandparents, Aunt Ruby, Uncle Hazel or Aunt Ilia are watching you. Even then, you're in charge of your siblings to make sure they don't cause problems like running around crazy at your grandparents during a full moon.” They both laughed at her joke remembering when Li transformed and gave her grandparents a heart attack. 

Li wasn't opposed to the idea anymore. “I'd love to.” She hugged her mom. 

Yang smiled. “Glad to hear it. I'm glad you're excited.”

Oh no... “What the bad part?” 

“Mommy's not feeling well because inside her belly, she's carrying all your brothers and sisters.”

“Oh! That was fast. How does-?” Her finger curled under her lip in curiosity. 

“So...” Yang interrupted. “While she's pregnant, she's going to be cranky, nauseated, dizzy, throwing up and staying in bed a lot. She might be in a bad mood and snap at you in seconds without meaning to. I promise you, she loves you, always will. She's going to be going through a lot of different emotions and feelings, if this happens, ask her if she's hungry and wants to get something to eat. If I'm away, let me know and we can make something for her. She's going to miserable, have bouts of energy, feel pain in her body, laugh, then cry for no reason. Give her a hug, massage or lick her to show that you love her despite her belly growing. She's not going to feel well, so she'll think she's ugly. The best thing, escort her grandma and grandpas for a hot bath and have her relax with no worries. If she starts crying or getting angry at something small. She loves you, no matter what, always remember that.”

“She's feeling all my siblings emotions at once in a cramped space and the changes she's feeling will make her upset?” It was the only logical answer right?

Yang nodded a few times thinking about it. “...That's fair to say. I ask you to love and be patient with her. She can't control what or how she feels.” 

Li hugged her mom tightly. “I promise I will. I'll be the best big sister ever!” She promised.

Yang held her close and tightly. She had no doubt Li would be great big sister. The alpha ruffled her daughter’s hair. “I know you will.” She held her close and loved how accepting she was of her soon-to-be siblings. She looked so much like Blake but she saw so much of herself in her. “I love you.” It felt it was random to say, but it wasn't.

“I love you too mom. Can we go see mommy and help her feel better?” She smiled/

“We can, but understand when she needs space or wants to be alone.” Yang warned. 

“I figured I got it from her.” The little girl thought aloud to herself. 

Yang picked her up and put her on her shoulders as she cheered. She knew she wouldn't be this small or loving forever. She'd enjoy it while she could. When they were away from people Yang turned into a wolf with her daughter gripping the fur on her back to hold on. She laughed and cheered as her mom ran faster. 

Blake smiled holding her belly when she heard her favorite people coming home. Both of them howling to announce their presence. A little black wolf was running beside her mother when they came into her view. Li cautiously approached, seeing her mom’s smile and her arms stretched, she gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I love you mommy. I'm going to be taking care of you now and my siblings. I'll be the best big sister ever!” She planted a kiss on her belly and scurried off. 

Yang smiled and sauntered up to her, taking a seat. “What'd you tell her?” She smirked knowing Li would normally run up and hug her but hesitated this time until Blake ushered her to come closer. She missed her dearly. Eight hours at school seemed like a long time, but also not too long. 

“I simply told her that you wouldn't be feeling your best and to patient with you when you don't feel well. She almost asked me how they got in your belly. I completely avoided the topic by some miracle.” 

“She'll find out eventually.”

“Yeah, when she's twenty-five.” Yang scoffed. 

“More like middle school. That's when they teach sex-ed. I don't think she'll understand periods, maybe a heat cycle.” 

Yang slowly turned her head to face Blake, with her brows furrowed and a frown on her face. “No. No.” She stood up and paced. “Absolutely not. Not happening.” Her hands grabbed fist fulls of hair from the stress of thinking about it. 

“She can smell a female in heat Yang. She might not understand, but eventually you'll have to tell her.” Blake hid her smirk. 

Yang's eyes went wide and eyebrows high. “M-Me!? Wha-Why should I be the one to tell her?” Blake gave her the look and even without reading each other's minds they knew Yang would be the one to tell her. She explained things better that made sense and didn't make them as traumatizing as Blake would. Yang was also the alpha and didn't go through heats so not to bring personal experience into it would make it better. Still, she’d have questions... She'd just have to be with her and comfort her as much as possible. Explaining why she would miss three weeks of school when her cycle would start would be hard to explain to the school. Dr. Ozpin could easily write her and their other kids a note. Their other kids! 

Yang face-palmed. This was bad. She'd have to explain this is to all their kids... Why did she agree to this again? Oh yeah. She loved Blake and Li looked so much like her. If she could have a physical Blake mini-mi that would be awesome! Even through all that, she loves Blake and though she wasn't showing, she loved their kids already. She gave a kiss to her tummy then her lips. They turned to wolves and Yang laid with her mate, making her as comfortable as possible. 

Blake was asleep but Yang's ears twitched hearing a giggle. _It's okay._ She told their daughter who approached quietly, she was like her mother like that. Yang licked her coat and set her near Blake's stomach as she rubbed into her mommy's fur to be close to her siblings but also be comfy as it felt natural to her, like she used to do it before but couldn't remember. 

Yang looked down at her family. Lilac eyes switched from Blake, Blake's belly and Li. She smiled laying her head by Blake's. Her mind was carried off to a peaceful sleep. She dreamed of her perfect little family and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been active in updates. For personal reasons I couldn't. I am back and plan to update as much as possible. Decided to make one more short chapter as an epilog


	6. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did use Grammarly to edit this. I'm sorry if It sounds school like. I didn't realize how bad at spelling and grammar I am as someone who enjoys my fics told me. How you people read my fics amazes me. I appreciate all of you, thank you for the notification e-mails as they keep me going, wanting to write more.

Blake was on her walk with Li. It's something mother and daughter did as a way of bonding and no matter what Blake said or how she snapped, the walk provided bonding time between the two. It was Yang's idea as a way of bonding mother and daughter closer, but also Li to her siblings. It was nearly time for them to be born. Their family was excited to expand from their trio. Blake was still nervous about the delivery even if she did it before. They were expected to come any day now. Their walks were done during the early day so both of them and the little pups would feel tired and let Blake sleep. 

As they walked, Blake was reminiscing about Yang, mostly how her lover took care of her. Yang massaged her belly when the cubs proved too much, painted her nails, feed her, run errands for her craving and attend each appointment. Li was allowed to attend a couple once there was development, but the parents had her leave the room without her knowing why she was leaving so they could have more detailed images of their children. As always, Yang's been a saint through the process. Blake felt full, full of pups, full of love, but mostly full of life. She had most of her family walking with her. There nothing she wanted more. 

This time, things were different. As she started to trot to keep up with her young cub. They both woke up later than usual not wanting to but did anyway. It was an hour before noon and her pups weren't letting her sleep anyway. The expecting mother knew she'd have problems later if she didn't. Blake felt a contraction, paused in her step, body stiff as she breathed like before and the way Yang showed during her false contractions. Please be fake, please be fake. She thought to herself. She felt another one and it was low in her pelvis. Nope! Not fake! Don't tell me they decided to be born on a full moon again? My luck. 

_Mommy?_ The little dark wolf turned on her feet when she noticed her mom wasn’t beside her. Now the pup was concerned for her mother. She seemed in pain and Li didn’t like her knowing her mommy was hurting. 

_Li._ She tried to talk with haste while she could, at the same time attempting to not yelling at her. _Li, sweetie, I need you to go back and get mom. Tell her where I am but don't-._ Her entire body tensed. She clenched her teeth together to keep from saying something she didn't mean and hurt her daughter. The process was moving faster than last time. 

_Mommy?_ Was mommy telling her to leave to fetch mom? Why didn't they communicate telepathically? They could summon mom that way and mommy wouldn't have to be alone. Li wanted to summon her mom. Mommy didn’t need to be alone. They could be there for her. 

Blake relaxed as she felt it pass. She wanted to lay down but knew Yang would have a fit. She'd have a hard time getting up if she did. Not to mention she'd slow the process she wanted to end she wanted to be done with. Her claws dug into the dirt as not to hurt her pup accidentally. She needed Yang to be with her. Li didn’t need to see this or be part of it. She needed Yang. _Li, go get mom. Tell her I meet her by the lake. She'll know what to do. Don't follow her back. Tell her to meet me by the lake._

_Mommy?_ The pup inched closer in concern. 

_Li, please. >/em> Blake’s voice begged. _I need mom. She'll know what to do.__

__I want to help-.__

__You can help by getting mom._ She spoke with urgency. The little cub stayed where she with wide amber-eyed. _Go!_ Blake ushered feeling the pain again. She was counting them, keeping track. She still didn't move. _Move!_ Blake used her head to gently nudge her to the ground. Li understood and since she was pushed, she could move again. As fast as she could she ran back to the alpha. She communicated to her, letting her know the pain mommy was in. Yang already knew they were up and about but out of range for telepathy. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it but unable to describe it. It could’ve been with any pack members. Blake wasn’t due for at least another month. The golden wolf didn’t want to worry, checking around the area for danger before going back to sleep. _Mom!_ Li called out to the alpha _Mom!__

__Li?_ The golden wolf ran to her daughter concerned. What is it? Where's Blake?_

__Mommy._ The small wolf panted. _Told me to tell you to meet her by the lake.__

_Shit! It was baby time. That was their code word when Li was around. _Li, go to the den. We'll be back hours if not a day or more from now. Don't wait up for us. If you need anything, wake Aunt Ruby or Uncle Hazel. Aunt Ilia is awake all the time. Go to her for emergencies. Stay here with the pack. Don't wander off and don't go anywhere by yourself. Do you understand?_ The leader’s eyes turned red, her voice stern to convey how serious the situation was. _

_Li backed away in slight fear. She was afraid when mom used her True Alpha to control her wolf, she understood completely without her using it but she didn’t want to be alone. Something was wrong and she wanted to help but wasn’t sure how. She knew the situation was serious as Yang knew exactly how Li felt when she used it. _Yes mom. _The small wolf replied going to cuddle with Aunt Ruby. Her aunt loved cuddles and if she were to be without her parents for some time, she’d need them.___

___Yang knew she terrified her pup. She nuzzled her head then licked her cheek. _I love you.__ _ _

____I love you too._ Li nuzzled back. Everything was going to be okay. Her mom would make mommy all better as she has been. _ _ _

____I'll be back with your mother and siblings as soon as I can._ With that, Yang sped off. She ran as fast as she could calling for Blake telepathically to pinpoint her location. _Blake!?_ It would take some time until she was in the range of her mate. _ _ _

____Yang!_ Blake yelled, her mind conveying everything she felt but couldn’t say in that single word. _ _ _

____Hang on beauty, I'm coming!__ _ _

____That's what caused this in the first place._ She was half-joking, mostly trying to make herself feel better. _ _ _

___When Yang found her, she forced her to walk once more. They paused when another contraction hit and she worked on her breathing as Yang demonstrated for her. This was just like before. It was dusk by the time Yang could smell her dilation. Her water already broke._ _ _

____It's okay baby. Lay down. There you go. Try to relax.__ _ _

____Easy for you to say!_ Blake snapped. _ _ _

___The only way Yang knew she felt a contraction was the breathing technique she used and the way her body tensed. Yang licked her to stimulate a warm bath as well as massaging her stomach and licking her head when she whimpered._ _ _

____It hurts Yang. Please make it stop._ She cried to her alpha. Her eyes pleading. She doesn’t remember the pain being this traumatic. _ _ _

____You're doing great Blakey. Hang in there._ Yang encouraged. Jokes could be made another time. _ _ _

____I hate you. I hate you so freaking much.__ _ _

___The alpha knew she didn't mean anything by it. _I hate me too._ She rubbed against her head in comfort. A solid piece to let her know she was there. Yang continued to do what little she could for her mate. She switched her positions so many times to try to be comfortable. _ _ _

____Yang!_ The pain is unbearable now. Horrific pain focused in one area. It was nearly high moon. Of course, the lunar power would have something to do with this. _Yang!_ She cried out in such agony, terrible anguish. _ _ _

____Alright baby. It's time. With each contraction, push._ The golden wolf sat by her side as not to overwhelm her by hovering over her vaginal canal. These were cubs, not humans. They would be born wolves then turn into human kids at random after their birth. Yang didn't know the magic or logic behind it but was thankful Blake was pushing a two to three-pound pup instead of six-pound humans. _ _ _

___Blake tensed and pushed with every contraction she felt. Instead of licking her opening herself, Yang licked at her opening then backing off after a few licks. Cats would normally do this and some flexible wolves. Blake whimpered, burying her head deeper in the dirt after each push. It hurt so much. The worse pain she felt. Why did she ever agree to go through this again? Never again. She would make Yang promise never to knock her up after this was over._ _ _

___After what felt like hours of endless suffering, the first pup was out. Yang brought the cub in Blake's reach for cleaning as she helped. The tiny pup whimpered feeling stimulation it was not used to. After the few minutes of reprieve, Blake felt another one coming. Yang moved the cub beside her and out of the way. After a few minutes, a second was born. They cleaned this one in the same manner as the first._ _ _

____Four more to go, darling. You're doing great._ _ _ _

____Yang! Ugh~!_ She cried her lover's name as she was pushing out a third. It seemed to be easier now with each one lining up at the birth canal one after the other. They were gone in minutes now. Each one would witness their first full moon, even if they couldn’t remember it or even open their eyes yet. _ _ _

___By the sixth pup, all amniotic sacs were broken. Yang licked as much of them clean before scuffing each of them to Blake for cleaning and bonding to each pup before the next one was born. Blake finally sighed in relief as she was done. She had fifteen minutes to spare before midnight. She planned to enjoy this with her family. She wished Li would be here with them, but she still needed to pass the placenta and aftershocks still effected her until it would pass. Li didn't need to be around or see any of this. Her cub didn’t need to be scarred for life and never want cubs._ _ _

___Five minutes before midnight. Blake felt another shift inside her. _Oohhh..._ Maybe it was the placenta ready to come out. _ _ _

____Baby, what's wrong?_ The golden wolf asked concerned as her dark beauty was feeding their hungry pups. _ _ _

____I think-Ah no!_ Her body withered in pain. Yang rushed all the cubs off carefully, with much complaint and whimpering. _Ah~! One more Yang!_ Blake could feel it shift to the canal. She hoped she was done. Thankfully, this one was smaller than the rest. In three minutes, they had their last and final cub. _ _ _

___Blake allowed herself to relax once more. She was drained. This was it. This had to be it. She didn't want any more surprises. When Yang brought the little one in front of her, she had no idea what came over her. It was a runt. It wouldn't survive in the wild. Her instincts kicked in, the moon definitely not helping. She needed to kill it, end its suffering before it even began. She growled at the one-pound cub not wanting anything to do with it._ _ _

____Blake no._ Yang crouched lower over to cub to protect it. She’s seen this before with other liters. The moms couldn’t control the urge. This was her child. There was no way she'd allow anything to happen. She knew Blake wouldn’t be able to forgive herself. _ _ _

___Why did her alpha always have to make things more difficult and disagree with her? The black wolf continued laying down, not wanting to move until her cubs were done feeding and she passed the placenta, not another pup. _It won't survive in the wild Yang. Killing it would be mercy.__ _ _

___It? This cub they shared… No. This wasn’t Blake, not the Blake she knew. _No! This is our child. We're not wild out her. This one will be fine like all the other ones.__ _ _

___They kept going back and forth on this until Yang had enough. Her eyes turned red and she bit the black wolf's ear to assert her dominance. Blake yipped and quit fighting. She was immediately submissive and though she didn't like it, allowed the runt to suckle. Yang licked the ear she bit but focused her attention on her scruff to keep her still._ _ _

___She whimpered and cried again. Yang moved all the pups to the side again and allowed Blake to pass the placenta in peace, which she greatly appreciated. When it passed, Yang moved all the pups into position to milk again. Like last time, she ate the placenta as instinct told her. It prevented any predators from smelling the recovering mother and helpless pups. One less fight Yang would have to worry about on. She'd do whatever she needed to keep her family safe._ _ _

___A month went by since their birth. All females, postpartum, offered to feed the pups but Blake refused. She loves them and though she deserves a break, wanted to feed them herself. Not that she didn’t trust the others, but that she’s stubborn. The males, including Yang, fight each other to babysit their young pups. Blake is the one who talks sense into her alpha to go with the hunting party. She's not the quietest hunter, but she can take down the largest animals and bring it back from everyone to share. Whatever they can eat on sight, they do._ _ _

___Their eyes opened after a few days of them being born with variants of lilac, amber, gold, blue, and one with red. Usually red indicates a true alpha, but they don't change unless they beat the current alpha and win. Only then do they earn their red eyes. The one with red eyes didn't act like the alpha with its littermates. The one Yang loved the most looked exactly like Blake, except she was a runt. Her eyes were golden like Blake's in wolf form, her fur just as dark. Even her littermates were gold, darkened yellow, light black or a solid color of gold or black with the opposite colored markings on the paws or face. She was the only solid black one with no markings. It would be why Yang fell in love with her so easily. Blake was forced to still care for her because Yang said so._ _ _

___Recently, it became harder to nurse them as they were growing their teeth. Just like with Li, she licked their heads as a warning and if they still didn't stop, bit their scruff. She would never take them away from her teat as they would latch on even harder, never learning their lesson._ _ _

___As promised, Li was the best big sister and played with all her siblings and even walked them around a short area for a boundary they weren't allowed to pass just yet. With her mother's permission, she slowly introduced them to solid food, meat. She was jealous they were automatically pups when they were born, how they'd have to learn to turn into a human form. Li was silent like her mommy and strong like her mom. She could sneak up and take down large animals. She was so excited to tell them when she got back to the den. Her mom was babysitting and caring for mommy. Li liked her runt sibling too, but a was sometimes jealous of how much she cared she received when she and Li both looked like mommy. She tried to pass it off but everyone knew better. They could see it in her eyes. Still, she made a promise she intended to keep._ _ _

___Yang knew she was stubborn, but how much so. The alpha decided to pull her off to the side, walk with her and talk with her. Mom asked her anything she could think of for conversation starters. “Li, I know you don’t like all of your siblings and I know you weren’t exactly sure what you signed up for, but understand, I need you. Your siblings need you. There are things they’ll wanna talk about that only you can explain. They don’t want to talk to mommy and me all the time.”_ _ _

___Li thought it over. “You’re right, but still, why does lily, ‘the runt’ get all the attention? What about the others? What about me!?” Her eyes stung with tears. She was frustrated with herself. She wanted to keep this all a secret, not let anyone else know. “They’re loud, noisy, they cry a lot, they keep me up and it’s not fair!” She shouted hands clenched in fists at her side. “I don’t want to lose you to some runt. I want to be the only one. Why give him all the attention, huh? It’s not fair!”_ _ _

___Yang squat down opened her arms and Li all but jumped into them. Yang held her daughter tightly. The little one was trying her best, but even she needed time to vent. “It’s okay Li. Things will get better. You’ll see.” Li cried into her should as Yang comforted her. “You remember how determined you were to become a wolf? You asked questions, you set-up obstacle courses, did everything you could to rush your ability. Turns out, it came to you. Your siblings will face trails and they’ll need you.” Yang held her daughter closer. “Also, it’s because of you our family expanded.”_ _ _

___“M-me?” Amber eyes stared up at her mother._ _ _

___“Yeah.” The blonde stroked her hair. “Mommy told me that you were going to be our only child. All she wanted was you, but watching you grow and seeing how well behaved you are, she wanted more of you Li, more of all of us.”_ _ _

___Li thought about it. Did mommy want more of her? Mommy wanted her siblings to be like her? She smiled, feeling honed and privileged. Yang continued. “Mommy wanted more of you to love and care for. You’re our angel Li. Mommy wouldn’t have given life to your siblings. You helped change her mind and gave me the larger family I always wanted. You’re the oldest Li, you’re in charge of them, even if they don’t listen at first. I know being an older sister is hard...” Yang thought back to her own hardships when Raven left, Summer adopted her, and she had to care for Ruby. “If anyone can do it, I know you can. It’s okay to take breaks. Mommy and I take them, and we try to allow you to get away too. Li, if you ever need something, don’t be afraid to talk to us. No matter what you tell us, nothing will change. We’ll still love you, and you are the oldest.”_ _ _

___After some time and a couple different positions squatting positions to hold her daughter, Yang carried her sleeping child home. Poor thing was sleep-deprived from the last night's cryings. She tucked her into bed at the big cabin only the alpha and her family could stay in, snuggled next to her and wrapped her arms around her, offering protection. Their family of babysitters wouldn’t mind as the cubs were still young and cute. Blake came in with a silent knock announcing her presence. She smiled seeing Li with Yang. Silently, she snuggled in with Li in between them. Li needed both her parents. She needed the reminder that she’s loved and adored. The parents stared into each other's eyes, their thoughts becoming one as they drifted to sleep, fingers interlocked, smiles on their faces as they wished the other goodnight._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this story. I know I meant for this to be 4 Chapters but I wanted to expand it cause I felt all together this as too long. HAPPY BUMBLE BEE WEEK! Also, if you have a Discord, feel free to message me and since you like our bees, you can join the Honey Bees server
> 
> Sorry this took so long, I was in a bad spot before, but now I'm better and I want to write more but It'll be slow

**Author's Note:**

> If this feels like a Twilight AU, I am so sorry! It really isn't meant to be. I hated the movies (yes I am one of THOSE PEOPLE!) JUDGE ME! MY friend force me to go see ALL the movies. I was that person who made of ALL the moments. Bella's child breaking her bones while pregnant about to give birth was the best part for me! I watched Breaking Dawn Part 1 just for that moment. Vampires Suck was better! Just saying! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy these chapter however long or short with no in-between! May/May not do a part 2 of this, an alternate to an alternate, different way how this about, shorter hopefully. 
> 
> In other great news, This was only one hundred and thirty three pages. YAY (Most of mine are three hundred if not more) May add a longer chapter 4 for another idea I had, may make it a part 3, not sure yet.


End file.
